Chuck Versus the Real Undercover Relationship
by TvFantatic000
Summary: S1-2 AU Story-One night changed everything; Chuck and Sarah have a real relationship and Sarah has a plan to get around the asset handler roadblock; she's determined to both protect and be with him, using the government's selfish thinking against them, but will they ever let him go or will she be forced to turn the Enforcer mask on them to free the man she loves? Rated T
1. Chapter 1: A Persona and A Plan

**A/N:** Back after an eternity, and this time I've got my first long-term AU story ever. I love the show, but I always wondered what it would be like if Charah never beat around the bush, so I started thinking about the earliest moment for their being a couple and I landed at Wookie. How did I get there? Well, the honest answer is the very last scene. Sarah says almost nothing except for the beginning and end. Her silence screams "I need you, but I can't admit it" and is so palpable (credit to Yvonne Strahovski for the performance; best nonverbal acting ability of anyone) that I played the what if card and wrote a one-shot ( **Chuck Versus the After-Wookie Delight** ) where one thing leads to another and they sleep together. That is **M-rated** in every possible way but serves as the prelude to this story so if you wish you can check it out!

Back to this story, there will be no angst between Charah here. Much of the drama is centered around taking a crucial piece of her backstory and using it as the catalyst for Sarah as I present her here. Chuck will get a better deal than he did in canon because Sarah is not fighting her feelings and is unquestionably working on his behalf where the operation is concerned and does so in a very strategic way, especially with those in charge of things. My hope is that fans will find this altered take enjoyable and smarter than how Chuck gets railroaded in canon. This story at its core is a rework of the first two years.

Almost done I just wanted to mention a few things concerning my absence and lack of content and pace of updates. First, I am back in college, so I know with fair certainty that updates will be uneven at best. I wish otherwise but it cannot be helped.

Second, anyone wondering what happened to the sequel to the first story I published, I confess I bit off more than I can chew there. It still exists on my computer, but lack of interest combined with the fact that I largely did not know where it was going led me to remove it.

I am much more confident about this AU story, reviews are always appreciated.

Now that I am through, Chuck is about to experience his own morning after😊

Don't own CHUCK!

* * *

 **Chuck Versus the Real Undercover Relationship**

 **Chapter 1: A Person and A Plan**

The sun was shining brightly outside, and several beams of light pierced the windows bathing the bed Chuck Bartowski was occupying. He felt his eyes trying to adjust to his surroundings; it was only when Chuck looked around that he remembered he was not alone. His life had changed drastically again. Sarah Walker was sound asleep against his body. She was aglow in sunlight; her face was its only direct recipient because her body remained wrapped in the quilt with him. She looked even more beautiful somehow. The disbelief of sleeping with the woman of his dreams after only a month of knowing Sarah, was still fresh in his mind…he could not believe it, and probably would never believe it. Somehow an after-mission olive branch-featuring a drug lord that Chuck personally thought was a real-life Wookiee-turned into the consummation of their relationship, which to that point was fake because he had a computer full of government secrets in his brain and her, assigned as his protection with the label of girlfriend. The blur of yesterday evening changed that. Chuck thought it crazy, mostly because he was a nerd and she was a spy; a Valkyrie, she seemed mythical, and yet human. It may have been crazy, but they fell in love; ending the night with that very confession. She even uttered the words first, four times in quick succession before he could say it back. Crazy and yet real.

She stirred slightly against him, and his arm found its way into her hair. Sarah's eyes blinked open, and she responded with complacency, 'Good morning Chuck." Sarah wore a calm smile.

Chuck responded shyly, "Did you sleep well?"

She breathed slowly letting the fact that she was waking up with Chuck, wash over her. She was a girl, not an agent, for so long she thought it was the other way around; that the agent was her whole self but that was false. but he reminded her last night. Sarah was in love, his kiss last night showed her that much. Going to bed with him was recognizing that she fell for him fast and hard. Now that she succumbed to her feelings it seemed laughable that she fought them at all. Every time Chuck looked at her she felt an urge to let him in: to her life, to her heart, to her body. She tried to fight it, but when she uttered her middle name out of earshot last night, she knew that she could not fight the first anymore and with self-permission of letting him into her life the other two quickly followed suit, and since they had, Sarah knew that she would let him completely into her life with time.

Sarah's smile grew as she nodded emphatically, "I have not slept that well, ever…"

Chuck raised his eyebrows curiously, "Not even when you were a kid?"

Sarah gave a chuckle shrugging her shoulders, "No my childhood was, complicated, con man father was the tip of the iceberg. I have not been as happy as I am right now." Her face split into a rosy grin, as she went after his ear in a whisper. "Unless we are counting last night that is, I loved it, and I am so in love with you Chuck Bartowski. By the way, my middle name is Lisa." She kissed him fervently.

Chuck squeezed Sarah lightly. "Lisa, huh. Well, Sarah _Lisa_ Walker, I can't wait to learn more about you! Of course, I know what's important. You are a real person under all that spy fluff which I admit is both awesome, and a little disturbing, but I gladly accept it all."

Sarah smiled happily flattered, and her words were reflective, "Lucky for me, it has been a long time since anyone was willing to see me as more than a body or a serial number. The humanity in how you look at and treat me, there is no one like you in my world Chuck, no trust. Chances are a real relationship will not be easy for me, and at times I will put wall's back up, but this is something that I know I want, so I guess I am asking you to officially be my baggage handler and boyfriend, of course?" There was a loving emphasis behind the end of Sarah's speech that Chuck seemed to invoke just by smiling at her with his toothy grin.

Chuck answered her kindly, "I already accepted both roles when I said that a month ago." He kissed her in a deep and meaningful way as she placed her hands on his chest and they rested their heads on the pillows again.

The alarm clock went off moments later. Sarah eyed her alarm anxiously with a frustrated sigh, "nine o'clock, operations debriefing in an hour. They mentioned it after you left yesterday, the bosses want things cleaner after Carina's stunt with the diamond, and the other mishaps; and you have got work. We should arrive separately, I've got to get in the shower…you should join me." She sat up and turned back to Chuck with a nod that said this was not a suggestion.

They made sure to restrain themselves with somewhere to be since Chuck was already late. He was uncertain and worrisome as the two of them emerged from the bathroom a short time later. "Sarah, you do not think they know do you?" He tilted his head as he waited for her answer.

Sarah hastily gathered her previously worn clothes from around the bed throwing them in the hamper, grabbing a fresh set of clothes: notably her brown leather jacket and dark blue top and jeans over a set of light blue lingerie. Her response was hasty as she put her clothes on and she caught Chuck watching her dress with an absentminded stare and could not help smiling from his captivation. A moment later he was looking for his previously worn clothes, he wasn't going home for lack of time.

Sarah was adamant as she threw her shirt over herself, "No, this is my private residence Chuck I shield everywhere I stay no matter what, otherwise we would be in big trouble. The government may have taken me in, but I make sure they do not pry into my personal life any more than they already have." Her expression was full of inner contempt.

Chuck sounded playfully shocked, "I thought they coveted you?"

Sarah shook her head with a sad look as she sat back on the bed, "I was the wildcard enforcer, but after my last assignment I am not the same, and I don't trust them. they planted those seeds, and this assignment… _you_ sprouted and grew them."

Chuck was curious, "what changed for you?"

Sarah was profound with her response, her expression seemed like she was momentarily far away. "my perspective, I realized they use people, mold them how they see fit. What they don't know is I've shed their mold and plan to use it against them. They don't see anything more than what they molded me into."

Chuck surmised quietly, "So, the Wildcard Enforcer's become a mask you wear, a shell, and you can use it when necessary; they think it's alive but it's been stripped away; that is lyrically poetic, an elegy of emptiness."

Sarah dropped her head on his shoulder, "I suppose it is a dead shell, even though I still need it."

Chuck surveyed her, "You have a plan?"

Sarah smiled confidently standing again, "They will want an explanation for why the mission did not go according to plan. Carina took matters into her own hands, and she did so it is not a lie if they request you in the operational debriefing stick with that. I have experience protecting people. I spent a year in secret service detail, and my last assignment…well, that I will tell you about someday just know I was protecting someone who was in a much worse position than you. As for us, I am going to spin a little thread so I can be with you." She smiled shyly.

Sarah put her hands around Chuck's neck, and they sunk back on the bed kissing for a minute before Sarah retreated reluctantly. Her eyes cast a halo over Chuck as she locked her blue eyes in his brown, they seemed charged with a fusion of fire and electricity. Protecting Chuck may have been her job, but now love was her motivating factor. Since she met Chuck, Sarah felt like she sprouted a separate consciousness tied to him and it took over for the effigy that was her wildcard enforcer persona, yes that was a shell now and because Sarah let Chuck in, she knew she could use it at will and pull the wool over the eyes of the government that she would no longer bend to.

The passion and devotion in her voice matched the charged look in her eyes. "I have a plan Chuck, in the meantime do not freak out."

Chuck smiled, halfheartedly dismissive, "Freak out; I am not freaking out. Of course, government secrets locked in my brain is a good reason. The constant threats are too, but if you have a plan I know it's good."

Sarah smiled determinedly as she turned back to Chuck, opening the door in the process. Her expression and tone were calm as she met his gaze with an increase in the fire and electricity behind her eyes. "I am going to make it clear to my bosses that being with me is the best thing for your safety, given you have been freaking out that is not much of a stretch. I can insist moving into Echo Park. There are two free apartments left, and I could sell it to Graham and Beckman as increasing my proximity to you for the sake of the operation, you do not respond well to Casey, so I have legit evidence to support that move if anyone has a gripe. Honesty, I do not think either of them would object to that because from their point of view it keeps you in line and that is what they want." The disgust at her superiors, inability to see anything other than the Intersect when it came to Chuck was noticeable at the last of her words.

Chuck sounded dull, "I should just brand _property of the U.S government_ into my forehead. He dropped his head aimlessly.

Sarah raised Chuck's head sympathetically with one hand. His sadness was enough to make the flaring electricity in Sarah's eyes blaze with a level of devotion that could make anyone who got in her way a causality. The orphaned child she hid from the clutches of the CIA was the only other catalyst for such a thing, and that was the start of what turned everything they molded her into a weapon she could use now. She thought herself a double agent with no other intention except justice and liberation, she could no longer tow the company line…Hungary changed everything.

Sarah met his eyes fiercely, "This will work Chuck I know how they think, it will not be perfect but like I said last night as long as I am around you will be safe!" Sarah took a moment to run her fingers through Chuck's hair, much of his curls were matted and tangled.

Chuck was passive and apologetic, "Don't be surprised if I stay with you so much you get tired of me. I have only been an asset for a month, and I feel like a sitting duck. I quit kung-fu in the third grade, and I am no fighter. Not even for self-defense." He looked around aimlessly again.

Sarah was fine with carrying Chuck's dimmed torch until it was ablaze again. She guessed his confidence buried under years of desk work and unfair circumstances. It struck her that they were both hard on themselves. She was determined to handle his at times clear discouragement with positive reinforcement. She batted her eyelashes in a playful way. "You have got the build for it; besides I have seen enough over four weeks to know that expecting you to function as a real-time intelligence asset without combat training was shortsighted and dangerous."

Chuck looked at Sarah with a grin, "I am glad somebody noticed my girlish screams are not useful here."

Sarah gave a small laugh and sighed apologetically, "I wanted to protest right away but…you were untested. Beckman and Graham do not like being challenged without hard evidence, which stops now, I do not know what the hell they were thinking putting you into the deep end with your head barely above water They are shortsighted at best. You mentioned last night about building up stamina; some basic combat training will do that."

Chuck gave an agreeing smile and responded in a self-mocking way. "I guess you are right, but like I said I am pretty pathetic."

Sarah shook her head insistently. "Brave is more like it, but I think you get a pass Chuck, most nerds do not have to dodge bullets because government secrets turn them into a target, my plans should make this easier for you Chuck and nothing is unreasonable given I know how they think. I just need to spin things, but it is the truth, so I am just going to dress it up with some agency speak, and it should land in their heads." Sarah had grabbed her keys.

Chuck nodded, "I love you, you know; only I get to see the real you, they have no idea who you are. I knew that you had a lot of secrets, but I knew there was more to you."

She went back in for a quick kiss, taking a mental picture of his body as she smiled with satisfaction," I love you too, and think I like that you saw past my walls, telling you everything about me will take time but I will. Now, give it fifteen minutes before you leave that should be plenty. I will say you overslept from stress, perfectly believable in your situation. I probably won't see you for a while, I need to spend some time playing agent Walker, but this mess will be more bearable soon; just man the nerd herd in the meantime and I will handle the spy stuff!' She didn't sound spy like but simply a determined girlfriend.

Sarah was beaming reassuringly as she closed the door behind her which made Chuck feel better as he set to finish getting dressed and left for the Buy More, knowing that everyone would notice his late arrival somehow, he could care less.

II

Diane Beckman and Langston Graham were on the monitor inside the home theater room of the Buy More. Sarah and Casey stood at attention waiting for the second debriefing in less than 12 hours to start. The expression of their superiors was a mixture of irritation and indifference.

Beckman started things, looking tense. She was blunt and concise, "We called this meeting because this operation, as things currently stand is chaotic at best. Major Casey's reports reflect that conclusion."

Graham chimed in his deep voice had a rather forceful edge as he spoke. That is an understatement, they all have a MacGyver factor that is disturbing and at times ridiculous; or there is evidence of dysfunction between all parties that leads to trouble. Glaringly obvious with yesterday's mission and the Zarnow fiasco two weeks ago."

Casey chimed in pointedly biting the bullet for his part in the mess that was the last month. I take responsibility for the Zarnow mishap. Not used to joint agency operations and I jumped to conclusions about agent Walker. He glanced sideways at Sarah apologetically.

Graham continued still more bluntly, "That was tolerable given this operation started as a competition for the stolen intelligence. Now that we know, the nature of its whereabouts." Graham said this with a nauseated pause and continued. "I suggest the both of you prioritize cooperation." They both nodded.

Beckman spoke again addressing Sarah questioningly, "Agent Walker, yesterday did not go according to plan. Casey's report mentioned the asset leveraged the diamond to rescue you, commendable. You were supposed to recon and steal the diamond on a separate day. How did things go so wrong?"

Sarah worked to keep her tone professional. She was still angry with Carina. "Carina took matters into her own hands." She shifted her gaze to Graham and continued calmly. She questioned Chuck about the vault's security under the guise of recon and then used his knowledge to steal the stone on the spot."

Casey raised his eyebrows, "If she outright stole it then why were you arguing with Bartowski when I got on the beach with the van? He narrowed his eyes waiting for a response. Beckman and Graham fixed her with a stare.

Sarah's tone remained professional, "Carina comprised my cover as Chuck's girlfriend by telling Chuck I was with Bryce. It seems that Chuck's ex-girlfriend dumped him after his expulsion from Stanford and Bryce swooped in and stole her. I think given that history it caught him by surprise." Graham did not expect this news his forehead tensed.

Casey was insultingly sympathetic to this revelation about Chuck, "I could see that Larkin has put a lot on that moron's plate. He looked sideways at Sarah again, suppressing the urge to laugh at the irony.

Graham sighed, "Agent Walker is this going to be a problem where your cover is concerned?"

She addressed him in a detached but professional tone, "No sir he has gotten past it so that will not be an issue."

Beckman cut in again, "Good since we have moved on to the subject, where is the asset?"

Sarah continued in her professional but rehearsed way because she played this out in her head so much before now, "He overslept, the operation seems to be taking a toll on him. He tries to mask the fear and stress, but he is worried and afraid."

Graham agreed albeit reluctantly, that may be true, but it cannot be helped."

Sarah made sure to continue with the correlation between Chuck and the Intersect; there was no shift in her voice that would suggest her words were more than a report, "Sir the asset's life is no longer his own and has gone from quiet and uneventful to chaotic and life-threatening. Since the intelligence is in his head his continued stability is the most important thing to the success of this operation, I remind you that I observed him in his typical environment before…" She glanced lingeringly at Beckman as she finished. "Things got out of hand."

Graham considered this, "What do you suggest?"

Sarah continued in the same perfectly detached manner, "For whatever reason, he responds to me, which is the only reason I am certain his fear and anxiety are real. I think it would be best for me to move to his complex in Echo Park, increasing my proximity to him and the nature of our cover could keep him in a proper state of mind."

Casey could not disagree with Walker's observations, Bartowski was a social person that could no longer be social and in Casey's view that made the kid whiney and annoying. If Walker's presence gave him an ear and helped him cope so be it. He did not have the temperament to be Chuck's handler and did not see himself as such. He was her reluctant partner in the field and a fly on the wall. She was not lying he could sense a tell, and if it meant Bartowski stopped bothering him with complaints and feelings, he was all for it. He would pay attention the next time they were free of the higher-ups though, he read something recently involving Walker that smelled of redacted details.

Casey spoke up indifferent, "I agree with Walker, at least about how Chuck operates. He needs a sounding board. He cannot talk to his sister, or his best friend and Walker already has his trust. She kept him calm the night this all started and talked him into flying that helicopter seems like the right move to me, and I am not going to be his emotional babysitter."

The last word Casey said struck Sarah, for a moment her thoughts drifted not to Chuck but her prior mission. It occurred to her that those experiences may have primed her to open her heart to Chuck.

Beckman turned to Graham with indifference and then looked at Sarah, her expression was calculating, "Agent Walker, you say the asset is receptive to you?" Sarah nodded her head with a bored expression. The Chuck part of her brain was privately smirking.

Beckman deferred to Graham, "Langston, I leave this decision in your hands. She is not mine, and I have no right to make it…but for the record, a nerd with a glorified desk job flew a helicopter, that says quite a bit about her ability as a handler. I do not think I am needed any longer, plus I must oversee a public security briefing at the NSA. Casey, keep me posted on anything else pertinent. Casey nodded."

Graham addressed Casey bluntly, "I will discuss this with agent Walker privately. Make sure Chuck has arrived on the premises, and return to your cover post with him. I do not think he is needed." Casey gave another nod and left without a word.

Once alone Graham addressed Sarah calmly, "Sarah this operation is likely to be long-term, the computer in Chuck's head is new technology, and we do not know how to remove it."

Sarah crossed her arms, "What do you need from me, sir?"

He sighed, "I have been mulling over placing Chuck underground, given the chaos after only a month." The statement came as a question.

Sarah looked directly at him, still no change in demeanor. "Sir I have gotten a good read on him from the start of the operation. The morning after we defused the bomb meant for General Stanfield he was extremely shaken, that has not changed, the only reason he has not fled is because of a willingness to trust me. You found me in a similar position when you recruited me. I ask that you repay the trust that I granted you years ago and not condemn Chuck's life when I spent over a year on secret service detail and am the best at what I do. Forgive me sir, but that would be a complete disregard of my abilities and the fact that a civilian has done nothing except open an unlucky email. Forced isolation will cause him to crack wide open, that is my honest assessment, and I told Casey that much at the outset."

Graham was silent for several minutes as he listened. He could not deny the danger of making Chuck emotionally unstable through forced isolation. It could compromise the most important piece of government technology in existence. Walker's report made it candidly clear that they were walking that line already. Her ability to handle him was all that averted his premature death in a helicopter crash, and she kept him cooperative when he had every reason not to do so. It was fair that he owed her a certain level of trust. Still, Ryker and Bryce had done a number on her; he was worried she was desperate to prove herself, putting all her chips into this operation to fix her missteps recently. Her arguments were valid, Bartowski's life had been a crapshoot before this mess. Now it was downright pitiable. Graham initially thought him in league with Bryce which is why he gave a suggestive kill order if Chuck ran. Good thing she ignored it or the secrets lost forever. Her year on secret service detail made it downright foolish to be stubborn in this situation. There was too much evidence to ignore that her staying attached to this kid was the best way to keep him in line and protect the intelligence in his head.

When Graham finally spoke aloud he was indifferent, "I may have initially thought Chuck a threat, but this has been your assignment since I showed you his file ahead of dispatching you here. I will convince Diane to remove the bugs from his apartment, but his watch must remain worn, and you will move into his complex. Off mission, he is free to do as he pleases within Burbank, but he is your responsibility, which means your cover is more important than ever. If you lose control of Chuck, I will place him underground, but I am willing to make that scenario the last resort so long as you do your job as his handler and protect him. The computer in his head is vital to national security, and we are only in early stages of replacing it, and even so, I have an uneasy feeling about this mess."

Sarah nodded, "You can count on me, sir."

Graham continued. This assignment is the one situation where I would advise you to find a way to routinely embrace your cover. Normally I would not condone such a thing, but we are dealing with a live government asset and might not have access to the info if he checks out emotionally. Which was not something I considered until you reported it, but as you said it could be the most important part of his protective detail."

The Chuck part of Sarah's brain smirked again. She was on auto-pilot now. Everything was predictable. "Forgive me again sir, but I thought field agents were not supposed to compromise themselves?" She said the question void of emotion, matching her expression.

Graham had a blunt response, "These circumstances warrant an exception to that rule, and the term _compromised_ applies more to dangerous marks and assets or traitors. Chuck did not fall into such a category and given the probable long-term nature of this operation and the mess its caused; I would be prepared to _make yourself available to him when necessary_." The inflection in his closing was final permission to cross _that_ line.

The Chuck part of her brain was thankful she crossed that line of her own free will. Absent of an implied order. Sarah stayed flat and blunt in response, "Understood sir. However, that may not be necessary. With permission to groom his potential, which is small but evident, some combat training could slowly turn his fear into determination. I think being stuck in a mundane job gives me reason enough to think he wants more out of life. He has unfulfilled ambition thanks to his expulsion from Stanford that I am confident I can draw out, and I think you can agree the sitting duck element of these missions needs to change where Chuck is concerned. Just between you and me if the NSA had any tact at all things would be less chaotic." The end of her response accompanied by just enough shift in demeanor to reinforce that Beckman and Casey's brash attitude was the root of Chuck's trouble to cope. That mimicked her expression which she shifted to say; _they keep making my job much harder._

Graham agreed with an irritated expression." Fair enough, if he cooperates and remains protected I grant you the latitude to handle him on or off mission given that they made things worse from the start. This assignment will test your ability to remain emotionally separated, especially given recent history. Remember what we have discussed you will be contacted as needed and we expect communication anytime Chuck flashes, your dismissed agent Walker." Sarah gave a nod as the screen went dark.

Alone she had a defiant expression and the flared electricity present in her eyes again. She muttered bluntly under her breath barely audible, "I have not bothered separating my emotions since I returned from Budapest Graham. She was the catalyst, and it is predictable that you would think I care about my reputation after you intended to treat a baby like property the way you treat Chuck. I will protect him, just like I protected that baby, and I don't give a damn the rules about asset handler relations, I just threw that back in your face and you had no clue. she sighed anxiously thinking of what she left behind in a whisper, "I hope mom is doing okay with her. " and then headed out of the home theater room.

III

Casey was losing his patience with an indecisive customer looking at stereo equipment. They made up their mind six different times before settling on their original choice of Bose, which meant Casey kept removing and restocking them from the shelves. Sarah entered his line of sight just as the sale finally stuck.

Casey looked at Sarah extremely annoyed, "Retail is officially the worst job ever. If soldiers were as indecisive as people looking for electronics this country would not be free." His face contorted as if chewing bad food.

Sarah was amused, "How ironic is it that you have a job that requires patience you do not have." She was grateful to turn her auto-pilot off.

Casey grunted impatiently, "Sounds like your implying something Walker?"

Sarah ignored the question, "Where is Chuck?"

Casey's expression turned blunt, "Storage Cage, been here for 20 minutes. When he came in the oaf that is nobodies boss was panicking about more broken computers."

Sarah nodded and dropped her voice and looked at Casey seriously. "do you think he could handle a tranq gun?"

Casey was blunt, "Moron cannot stay in the car why the hell would we give him a weapon even one for his type?"

Sarah's tone was rhetorical matching her expression. "to defend himself."

Casey scoffed, "requires aiming ability. That was the kind of the stuff Graham wanted to discuss?" he turned incredulous.

Sarah mirrored him, "Among other things; I told him my observations he agreed."

Casey turned indifferent, "Nobody needs any more info on Bartowski then what we have seen on the surface. Two words, _pathetic loser."_ He thought his words were factual rather than insulting.

Sarah did not let Casey's words rise her. She whispered sharply, "You and the entire NSA seem to not have even studied his file, well I did and you we need to do things differently."

Casey narrowed his eyes matching her volume, "Why do I get the feeling you have things to say?"

Sarah nodded without many expressions. "Don't want the hot dogs to burn." She turned around and headed across the street to the Wienerlicious. Casey purposely waited several minutes and then followed.

IV

Not officially open for an hour the two of them could talk freely. Sarah was in her uniform when Casey walked in and sat down. He seemed to want to mock her but resisted. She finished prepping the counter and sat down too; it was her turn to be annoyed, irritation all over her face.

Cased turned serious looking at her pointedly, "Spit it out Walker what was that crack about?" He wore a matching grunt of irritation.

Sarah was blunt, "It means that your all lacking in tact, like going A-team on Chuck initially, or yelling at Chuck when he is trying to land a helicopter!

Casey looked angry, "I specifically remember you yelling at him afterward."

She ignored this her voice had factual professionalism. "Not the point! Does anyone over there even realize I was trying to bring him in calmly, you create a chaotic mess chasing us and then blatantly ignore my warning that he could crack wide open by poking at his fear and weaknesses since this was set up. Do you think I said that casually? I had seen him in a natural environment, Casey. Between your pestering and Beckman's bugging his apartment this kid may as well be walking around inside a box already." Casey grunted with indifference.

Sarah continued, not quite as robotically as she was with Graham but still in agent mode. "What do you think happens if he becomes mentally fried Casey. The secrets are in his head now, that is why I said Chuck _is_ the computer I meant it. If he checks out it is a safe bet our secrets, go with him." She crossed her arms for extra believability.

Casey considered this with a subdued grunt, "So that is what you were discussing with Graham?"

Sarah nodded stiffly, "Yes…that and how dumb it was to throw him into the fire without training though I did not say it like that. That is why I am going to train him in combat a bit and why I asked you about tranq guns. I would have you do it, but he does not respond to you."

Casey reluctantly agreed but was impatient in response, "the NSA does not hand hold, and I meant what I said in there I do not babysit; that is your job."

Sarah continued flatly, "I was doing that perfectly well before Beckman decided to play Fast and Furious."

Casey was bored, I was following orders, and beating around the bush is not her style."

Sarah stood up, "Clearly, good thing Graham is less stubborn. We are going to try things in a less obtrusive way. The watch will stay on, but the bugs in his apartment come out, and I will move into his complex; you will not need to worry about him off mission anymore. Graham seems to think this is a long-term operation that requires more patience."

Casey looked at her incredulously, "that is what it has called now?"

Sarah wore a dug—in expression, "I am better at what this assignment calls for, the first day should have made that obvious. Don't worry Casey I still need you when he flashes on a mission, but most of this assignment requires a handler and not a stalker. Unfortunately, you are too much of the latter. Chuck's mentioned quite a bit how creepy it is, and I do not disagree."

Casey was extremely irritated now, "I heard you destroyed his computer trying to steal it before we knew the Intersect was in his head sounds more like a stalker than anything I have done, not to mention how forced you are in your cover."

Sarah was sharp and annoyed. Her face was full of professional irritation, "First, I was in disguise, second you failed seduction, so that is a bad argument. The NSA'S tactics are making this job way harder than it needs to be, I think even Beckman realizes that. Besides, he is a down in the dumps nerd Casey; willing girlfriend is the smartest approach here, that is why I am moving into Echo Park. Plus, I spent a year on secret service detail, so any other cover is stupid when this one lets me stay close. Even Graham had to admit that a normal approach is better in this situation. Now, we are going to open soon so unless you are going to order an early lunch, I have hot dogs to serve!" She turned around disappearing into the back room.

Casey watched her go, and when he was alone, he smiled amusingly. "Credit's due Walker. You may have been good enough to steer the higher-ups with this professional pride act, but I did my homework on you kid. You stopped trusting the higher ups since that mission in Budapest, I do not know the whole truth but that report sure as hell is not it, and I know Graham sent here when you returned. The one thing I cannot put my finger on is if your determined to protect Chuck because you think he is getting screwed as you did, or because you have been compromised...I bet the latter or both, somehow you turned things around so you can have your cake and eat it too. I am not in the business of snitch which is why I have kept my mouth shut, but you better hope you can handle this. Either way, this assignment just got interesting."

Casey left ready to admit that regardless of the reason if Walker's act was an act, it was damn good, and he was not going to get in her way unless he had to get in her way; though he was surprised to find that he hoped things did not come to that.

* * *

 **A/N:** I considered the title for a long time and I am still not sold but I wanted to get chapter one out there to test the water. As I said I will try to update this regularly, but it will have to be on my college schedule. Other characters are coming but I wanted to focus mostly on this version of Sarah in the first chapter and the fact that she uses her Wildcard Enforcer as a persona to subtlety control the operation on Chuck's behalf. This will obviously alter typical season 1 and 2 threads, but I hope people see my overall idea, I have serious plans for it, possibly stanching across multiple stories. Time will tell but the details churning in my head are very promising, if it weren't for the necessity of real life I would write until I was through. Between you and me I wish I could go back to the days when I had nothing but time…


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner Do-Over

**A/N:** Back with more of my AU! CHUCK to me, is one of the most philosophically powerful shows ever created. It forces the viewer to think in deeply meaningful and profound ways to understand character depth and motivations. Chuck Bartowski is the best of human nature and how a selfless person can truly affect lives. Even it's lowest moments in Season 3 have merit because the goal behind that mess was to show Chuck's choices through Sarah's POV…it took sifting through a lot of contrived writing to realize that. A valid idea, terrible execution, and TPTB's failures prevented the show from living out a standard tv contract (seven years) and beyond.

Forced angst is the worst thing for a show like CHUCK because the unspoken commitment between Chuck and Sarah is the heart of their relationship and I wanted to remove the angst and make their commitment verbal in a natural way. I am sure there are people who read the first chapter thinking a month is too fast, but I am a big believer that anything that happens more than once is fate. That's why I think the finale is a brilliant piece of philosophical writing that has deep meaning.

I hope to achieve a similar effect with this story and the response from my first chapter lets me know I am on the right track. The action is still at least one chapter away and so is a lot of the other characters. Given my college schedule, it is just easier to manage the story in smaller portions and I consider these first two chapters a prologue.

Reviews are always appreciated, know that I read them all even though my time does not allow many replies.

Love is the most powerful aspect of what it means to be selfless. Not sure if past thinkers have said that but I am saying it now😊

Don't own CHUCK!

* * *

 **Chuck Versus the Real Undercover Relationship**

 **Chapter 2: Dinner Do-Over**

Chuck did not finish with the storage cage inventory until close to the end of his shift. Many of the computer problems were hardware related: broken or faulty parts that needed replacing, or cosmetic repairs with the outer casing; some were operating system related: viruses, malware, trojan's, and other infections that left the OS in need of repair. He was working on this with the final computer when Sarah came in; she pulled up a chair looking around.

Sarah's voice was casual and laid back, "The stacks around here say you had a long day?"

Chuck answered but did not break his contraction. His voice was lazy and casual, "Today was a rare occasion where I spent all day in the storage cage fixing computers. I am on the last one now, infections everywhere." He sighed with frustration.

Sarah smiled with a tiresome nod, "Don't mind me, Tuesday is the only day I work all day, I cannot wait to get home and get a shower, my uniform always smells like sausage."

Chuck laughed a bit sounding confused, "Why not just head straight home?

Sarah dropped her head against his shoulder, "Well, I have not seen you since this morning." She gave a small whimper of sorts and then continued in a much more serious tone. "Taking you home, but there's no rush, I like watching you do your thing with computers."

Chuck was a bit surprised, "Is that necessary? I mean, I have made the trip plenty of times by myself."

Sarah acknowledged this with a nod, but responded pointedly, "Not with what's in your head. You are as important as the President which means I escort you from location to location. The bosses made it clear your protection off mission is my responsibility. The only reason I leave you alone at work is that Casey is around, and I need to keep my cover job. I would apply here, but I did not know enough to replace a screw in my phone, so my knowledge of electronics is obviously severely lacking."

Chuck shrugged this off; he was dismissive as the computer screen continued running several command prompt commands from safe mode while typed speedily. "So, you could not be a nerd herder; you would make a killing on the sales floor. Big Mike would hire you in a second, and if Casey can make a sale, I think you could work here." Chuck's actions rooted out several points of infection stopping several hostile processes running on the system.

Sarah smiled with an appreciative blush, "Maybe if Jeff and Lester were not here, I would consider it."

Chuck laughed, "They would not be that hard to get fired, just saying…"

Sarah grinned turning her attention back to this morning. She became apologetic and whispered, "I will not be able to give you much space—sorry about that—I had to manipulate things, so it was possible to the higher-ups for me to publicly be your girlfriend in their eyes. I exaggerated your fear and dependency on me…"

Chuck had just rebooted the computer and turned around to face Sarah while he waited for it to startup typically. He shrugged shaking his head, "Not an exaggeration, the fear is always in my mind. Tends to kick in when the bullets are flying by, hence the girlish screams. You are all that gets me through those moments."

Sarah kissed him; he underestimated the difference in kissing her in public as part of a cover compared to a public and yet private moment like now with their relationship real. She put her whole self into it; there was nothing of the spy she was; this was all the girl he'd met on that first date, the one he made love with last night, whom woke up with a girlish carefree smile and seemed content to stay lying there with him. He relished it. The welcome chime from the computer told Sarah to pull back and let him finish.

Sarah smiled as she watched him again, "You love all this tech stuff, don't you?"

Chuck smiled as he ran a system check. His voice emphatic, "I do, have since I was a kid; always wanted to know how things work and what made them tick, the truth is most of my experience comes from trial and error. YouTube was not around back then, so I would spend hours just tinkering. In five to ten years YouTube will be the ultimate teaching tool, and everybody will have a smartphone."

Sarah smiled engagingly, "So now you are a seer?"

Chuck shrugged again, "The future of technology is pretty easy to predict; mine, not so much."

Sarah was further apologetic draping her arms across his chest. "I am sorry-I tweaked things, but the last thing I want is you stuck in this situation."

Chuck sighed, "Thanks, at least it is not working at the Buy More. Speaking of getting out of here, my day is finally over." He stood up stretching, and Sarah put her arm around him.

She sighed too, "Let's get you home then."

Chuck was thinking out loud and then stopped, "First time I have been home since…oh man. He turned and looked right at her in a lightbulb moment and spoke with a pained expression. "With everything going on I have not seen Ellie in almost 24 hours."

Sarah raised her eyebrows, "is that bad?"

Chuck sighed with lax anticipation, "You may have to stick around a bit, but I will check her temperature first."

Sarah grinned, "Sure Chuck."

II

Chuck entered the apartment with mild trepidation. He was not surprised you find Ellie already sitting there. She seemed to have been waiting; he just hoped it was not for 24 hours straight. Her expression offered no clarity. When she spoke it was calm, "Chuck."

He nodded agreeably, "Things have been crazy."

Ellie smiled, but it was still unclear how she felt, "I would think so, there are only two possibilities why you would not be home at night Chuck, and one of those has only been a possibility for about a month."

Chuck sighed calmly figuring it was best, to be honest, and leave out unnecessary details. "I know I told you I was going over Sarah's and would be home later, but I was busy falling in love." He smiled modestly.

Ellie could not help herself she rushed Chuck in a very tight hug. She quipped with a mocking sarcasm, "Wait, you and Morgan are not taking that bromance to the next level, are you? Her expression after asking the question showed a very slim part of her brain thought this could be true.

Chuck had a dry response, "Oh very funny El; Morgan has the flu you know. I told him to take time off last week after locking himself in the storage cage for like 12 hours without food last week, but he worked straight through to the end of the week, and now he is a mess."

Ellie giggled apologetically. She dove in excitedly, "Sorry I could not resist, but you are in love…that's great Chuck. Does she love you too? Sarah seems like a mystery. Hard to figure out." Chuck smiled turning his head in the direction of the door.

Ellie seemed to think she put her foot in her mouth and became quickly apologetic. "Oh Sarah, I did not mean to-I mean it has only been a month, so I just wanted to make sure; his last girlfriend put him through a lot, and I have been a little overprotective."

Sarah strode next to Chuck looking at Ellie reassuringly, "It is okay Ellie, I have many secrets, but how much I love your brother is not one of them. I know a month is fast, but I fell for him right after he fixed my phone."

Ellie smiled brightly, "Chuck's never had a problem approaching girls, but when they find out about the Buy More things go off the rails after that. I hoped all the tech know-how would pay off for him with a job better than the Buy More, but the last thing I expected was he would sweep someone off her feet with it. Let alone someone as amazing as you." Chuck was sure Ellie meant _beautiful_ but was grateful she did not restrict Sarah in that way; she was more than her looks.

Sarah leaned against Chuck smiling, "Thanks, Ellie."

Chuck turned casual toward Ellie, "Where's Awesome?"

Ellie sighed, "Evening shift; I could start dinner, you are welcome to stay Sarah, I am sure it will go better than last time. Chuck tends to get jumpy and nervous on the initial attempt at a family meet and greet."

Sarah nodded, "That sounds great." She looked sideways at Chuck and then continued apologetically, "Could I borrow Chuck for a few more hours and come back? See I just moved into Echo Park, and I am not so good with electronics, so I need his help setting up everything."

Ellie gave a renewed squeal of excitement, "I wondered why there was so much noise around the complex today, it sounded like someone was doing renovations for a new tenant, I did not think it is you!"

Chuck reassured his sister. "See you later El, and this time I mean it!" As they left Ellie was mentally preparing her famous pot roast, all this news was the perfect occasion for that kind of meal.

III

Sarah led Chuck to the apartment farthest from the one Casey occupied and stopped at the door.

He smiled with a playful expression, "Is there spy stuff behind this door?"

Sarah tilted her head with a small smile, "Not exactly…" She unlocked the door and pulled him inside.

Chuck thought he was in some parallel universe. He wasn't standing in a living room. He was standing in a dojo. A wide mat covered the floor where they were standing. There was sparring equipment where the kitchen should have been. The typical tv wall extended by several feet and seemed to be a shooting range. The only other area was off to the right which Chuck assumed was a typical bedroom and bathroom for rest and facilities. That the government could remodel an apartment into all of this in about seven hours was…impressive.

Chuck was amazed; he turned to Sarah in shock. "Just how much can the CIA and NSA do undetected? His eyes were still scanning over everything.

Sarah was smiling, but her response was dry. "too much…"

Chuck was curious, "How do you keep them from spying on your when your off mission? It would be annoying to have to bug proof everywhere you stay?"

Sarah smiled with satisfaction pulling her hair back; After my last mission, I had a nano-jammer embedded in my temple on the right side of my head. My brain activity powers it; the cybernetic scientist I found did a very good job." She took Chuck's hand and guided one finger to a very minimal horizontal scar; it was not noticeable unless you were looking right at the spot up close.

Chuck marveled at Sarah's add-on. He sat stunned, "Wow, could I get one?"

Sarah gave a somber smile, "I wish, but somehow I don't think even I could pull that off. I would need to smuggle you to Hungary Chuck. When I said, I did it after my last mission; I meant right before I came back stateside, and they assigned me to you. It's powerful enough to jam anything but covert enough to stay undetected. Speaking of the government…the last thing I want to do is give you something else to worry about, but Graham also said that if I _lose control of you_." She wore a bored, mocking expression at those words, and then continued calmly. "That he will place you underground."

Chuck thought momentarily, "So you figured if I could fight there is less of a chance that things will blow up?"

Sarah locked eyes with Chuck nodding calmly. "That, and I can't take you being defenseless on missions anymore. I need to teach you self-defense; for my sense of self and yours, it will give me peace of mind knowing that you can hold your own and if you ever have to stall you can fight back."

Chuck sighed, "I'm no Bryce Larkin."

Sarah met his eyes, and her head fell against his chest. Her voice turned quiet, and she pleaded with him. "No, you're not, you're my Chuck. I need you."

Chuck melted kissing her head and turned to look at the room uncertainly. "Where do we start?

Sarah smiled gratefully at him as they shared a kiss and then she led him to the punching bag that was hanging in the upper left corner of the room. She gave friendly instruction. "I think simple is best. Let's see how much strength you have, move this just by punching it."

Chuck shrugged and took up stance, "here goes nothing! That turned out to be a literal statement. Chuck threw his right fist at the bag, but it barely moved an inch, he threw his left, not much better. He threw both at once, more than an inch but no real momentum. Chuck sighed with a dull expression. "There goes that experiment."

Sarah smiled consolingly and turned instructive, "it's okay Chuck, you've got the right idea, but your execution is off. In fact, it is a trap most people fall into when they do this initially. She nodded for him to watch and showed slowly with a relaxed expression. "So many people think the power in a punch comes from the hand, but the real source is our feet and pushing through the same side we want to punch with our feet as we strike with our fist." She proved this explanation and the bag flew forward far enough to swing back in their direction.

Sarah stopped its momentum with both hands and then turned encouragingly to Chuck, "Give it a try." He took up stance again.

The result was much better the bag moved quickly forward, though its reverse momentum was considerably less than when Sarah hit it. She was smiling broadly nonetheless, "Great Chuck, try a few in a row."

Chuck nodded calmly, "Just like Ali…" Except it wasn't.

Chuck struck well enough on the first punch, but each successive punch was more erratic and less powerful. He managed seven in a row and lost his footing after that, the bag caught him, and he landed on his back. Sarah knelt over him with concern as he groaned.

Chuck gave a forced cough, "Guess not…"

Sarah was hovering over Chuck frantically, "Chuck, I was not expecting you to throw that many in a row…you need footwork more than anything else, so at least I know where we will be focusing first, are you okay." She checked his head kneeling.

Chuck talked with a sigh, "Fantastic…"

Sarah stayed subdued helping him up with a smile, "You did fine Chuck, we just won't be doing more than punching until you can retain footwork. That will come, but we've done plenty for now. Besides, I have a dinner to do over."

He smiled at her, "Sounds good to me, even what little I did just now, it took everything out of me."

IV

The contrast of dinner two weeks ago and tonight was night and day. Chuck's anxiety over trying to pass off a fake relationship as real severely impaired his judgment. Chuck lamented that he let Casey influence his way of thinking. The idea that an inner agency competition for the Intersect would become deadly was stupid because as he pointed out, they needed him, or at least what was in his head. Chuck resolved to make smarter decisions after that, which was why he always readily apologized to Sarah, what sense was there in creating friction with the one person that was his best chance at protection given the situation. That thinking spurred his olive branch that turned things into what they were now. As they walked back in and sat down at the table with Ellie's prepared pot roast, both Chuck and Sarah felt a sense of normalcy for distinct reasons. Chuck found it odd that he was even sitting down to a regular meal without having to lie about his relationship with Sarah; not in the sense of being nervous but he felt free of that burden which was funny given the broader situation he kept secret for his family's safety. Sarah, on the other hand, was nervous, this was the first time she experienced anything like this since she was little more than a toddler and those few moments were little more than a fragment now, nothing to draw on when eating with your boyfriend and his sister, just to eat. Chuck and Sarah exchanged a complacent smile.

Ellie broke the ice with a happy smile and spirited enthusiasm, "So, Sarah what's your family like?"

Sarah laughed quietly, "Dysfunctional…"

Ellie smiled at the irony. "You only used one word which means you haven't had a family in a long time."

Sarah was impressed, "You sure you're not a spy Ellie, you guessed without even trying?"

Ellie chuckled, "Secret agent, no; I just read people. You may be hard to figure out, but that much was on the surface."

Sarah nodded sadly, "I have been on my own since I was seventeen, money problems with my father led us to lose the house, and my parents divorced…let's just say he liked to gamble and that caught up to him. I have been working odd jobs ever since some are boring like the Wienerlicious some are…odd, but my life has never been stable." Sarah was grateful to tell any truth even if it was a partial truth.

Ellie seemed interested and enjoyed the irony. "We have experience with being on our own. I raised Chuck and myself because our parents decided they had better things to do…what that could be I have no idea, but we've looked out for each other since they left which is why I can be overprotective of my little brother. He hasn't had a reason to be gone for 24 hours in 5 years; unless you count Morgan and their late-night gaming sessions." She wore an indifferent expression, Morgan was not that bad, but his long-time stalker-like interest in Ellie and the fact that he seemed to be a lot farther behind than Chuck regarding maturity made her less than enthusiastic about him.

Chuck nodded with a certain level of agreement, "There's a lot of reasons to love him, but maturity is not one of them. His sense of self is a bit lacking too but so is mine, so I think that's why I tend to brush off his quirks. Besides if he did not push going out, I would have lost my nerve."

Sarah smiled at Chuck, "I would have stuck around until you said yes no matter what happened." Chuck grinned broadly.

Ellie returned to the topic of Sarah's family, "So any siblings or kids?"

For the first time, Sarah found it hard to answer a question for legit reasons. More than anything she was just unsure. The baby now with her mother could be a sibling. Somehow the connection felt deeper than that. She supposed if she had emotionally detached herself from her, reunited years later that sibling would the right association. She tried constantly, and could not detach herself from that innocent and helpless baby girl crying inside the house of slaughter that Sarah found her, so daughter felt right, but how would she say that she had and did not have a daughter? If she was going to be a part of Chuck's family his sister deserved the whole truth.

Sarah stopped eating looked deeply at Ellie, and then at Chuck before addressing his sister with a serious voice, "Can you keep a secret Ellie?"

Ellie raised her eyebrows, "What kind of secret?"

Sarah sighed, "The life or death kind…"

Chuck hesitated, "Sarah are you sure, I mean you said that-"

Sarah continued calmly, "I know what I said, but this situation will be long term and I can't, won't ask you to sacrifice your relationship with your family to keep this secret, you'll need to keep it in-house though, amongst yourselves."

Ellie was worried now, "What is going on?"

Chuck sighed, "Ellie, I am a government intelligence asset I have been for a month because Bryce sent me an email that embedded the CIA/NSA database into my head…" Ellie opened and closed her mouth several times and when she finally spoke, _what_ was all she could say.

Sarah continued calmly, "I was assigned to protect your brother from all manner of people who will come after him. I have been a CIA agent since I was a senior in high school. That is my real job."

Ellie's voice rose accusingly, "So everything about you is fake?"

Sarah absorbed the word _fake_ but calmly continued, "The most important thing that is true is I love your brother, just as much as I love my daughter."

Chuck spoke through several coughs as he stared at Sarah, "I did not expect _that_ to be your big secret? Did you and Bryce…" Ellie's eyes went wide, but Sarah addressed Chuck before she could process this additional information.

Sarah was emphatic, "No Chuck I have never been pregnant." She turned to Ellie consolingly. "Bryce was my partner at the CIA, and we dated for a while, but I did not love him…I know I have thrown a lot at you, but this is me being honest." Ellie said nothing, but Sarah knew she was thinking.

Chuck meanwhile, felt relieved and moved to his next assumption with a relaxed expression, "So she is adopted?"

Sarah sighed shaking her head, "Rescued actually; her family was slaughtered by warlords in Hungary who took over their manor she's barely six months old. The CIA sent me to Hungary to claim her because the family has a massive fortune that they could have claimed with her in their possession."

Chuck noted the past tense; his expression was curious. "Could have? I take it this is what changed your perspective on government service?"

Sarah nodded grabbing Chuck's hand, "I left her with my mother, and then was assigned to the Intersect, to you."

Ellie spoke, but it was just a question. "The what?"

Sarah addressed her with a pointed look, "The computer in Chuck's head is called the Intersect; Ellie are you okay?"

Ellie crossed her arms looking uncertain, 'Just trying to get through your iceberg of information."

Chuck looked at Sarah with a panicked expression, "Um Sarah are you sure they can't hear us?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes, jammer or not I had the bugs removed from your apartment."

Chuck's face brightened, "I love you!"

Sarah squeezed his hand, "I love you too" They kissed.

Ellie made an awkward noise and looked at Sarah, "Do you really because after Jill if you hurt Chuck…"

Sarah looked sternly at Ellie. She was calm, "I won't, why do you think I have told you what is going on with him, about my daughter…I want a future with him, and you are his family. I love him, Ellie, …even if you're not thrilled with what I told you, know that part is true. I need you to do one more thing for me?"

Ellie stared at her; she seemed subdued now. "Yeah?"

Sarah fixed her with that same calm look, "Trust me, Ellie."

Ellie did not respond to the plea, but her next question showed she did. "Can I tell Devon?"

Sarah nodded calmly, "Yes, but never discuss anything outside of the apartment. My jammer only works within a small radius mostly for individual rooms same goes for the Buy More; be careful of Casey too, I shifted things pretty favorably, but something tells me he's watching. You know nothing except when amongst yourselves or me. If Chuck is out of contact, he is helping us with a mission or with me."

Chuck cut in, "Can I tell Morgan?

Sarah considered this and shook her head sadly, "No, I need a better read on Casey before we start stirring the waters at the Buy More. He can smell things to exploit."

Chuck nodded he fully understood that Morgan would be fish food to someone like John Casey. Sarah had carefully loosened the noose around Chuck's neck, and Morgan's immaturity was still high enough to outweigh his loyalty even in Chuck's view. Though he hoped that would change one day.

Ellie sighed, "Casey is part of this too?"

Sarah nodded, "He is the NSA's handler for Chuck he will protect him, but his job comes first."

Ellie looked at Sarah quizzically, "So how do I know you're not just doing your job?"

Sarah let her head fall on Chuck's shoulder, "Because, Chuck fixed my heart when he fixed my phone."

Ellie finally melted, "You're a double agent then, who do you work for?"

Sarah smiled, "I guess I work for this family, one I would like to be a part of if you'll have me?"

Ellie grinned, "You already are, Chuck would not sleep with just any girl after a month unless he knew she loved him."

They both turned red, "You knew?"

Ellie laughed, "Pretty easy to figure out he is in the same clothes as yesterday which tells me you do love each other because neither of you anticipated falling in love. I still can see that gushing from both of you. He takes his relationships seriously which is why Jill was so hard for him to get over. Ironically the night before he met you I told him to get over her, and he has. I was worried for a while."

Chuck mocked her, "I would quit while your ahead sis; I'm training to fight, and besides aren't you and Devon going to our Halloween party as Adam and Eve?"

Ellie smiled, "Aren't you and Morgan going as a sandworm?" Chuck shut up at once. Ellie turned to Sarah with a serious look, "Sarah I don't need to the details of what Chuck stumbled into but how serious is it?"

Sarah did not sugarcoat things, "Serious enough that he could be placed in isolation if things go sideways and that means controlled captivity. I won't let that happen, but there may come a time when my superiors realize I have no interest in serving their needs any longer and if that happens their restraint with Chuck will evaporate, and I will need to run with him indefinitely. I don't think that will happen but just in case, is there someplace you can go?"

Ellie thought carefully, "Devon's parents."

Sarah nodded, "Good, I just like to prepare for the worst-case scenario."

Ellie turned to Chuck exasperatedly, "So there's a chance I will never see or hear from you again?"

Chuck consoled his sister with a smile, "Come on El, I am the Piranha remember even if the worst happens you will hear from me regularly."

Ellie's fear turned into a chuckle, "I haven't heard that name since you were in high school. Sarah, protect him please he's the only family I have left, and maybe I have inherited dad's paranoia, but I think the situation you fell into is a strange one little brother, dad always said you had a knack for getting into trouble."

Sarah nodded at Ellie and then turned to Chuck curiously, "Why would anybody call you the Piranha? You are the most laid-back person I have ever met."

Chuck smiled mysteriously, "Turns out I have my secrets too."

The truth of Chuck's situation came as a shock to Devon. He was too tired from his later shift to ask too many questions and reacted similarly to Ellie. Sarah stuck around to help bring him into the fold and eating Ellie's pot roast seemed to help him cope. The truth was he seemed dead on his feet, though the notion that Sarah was awesome enough to rescue an infant from that level of slaughter, left him with the impression that Chuck was in perfect hands and he was grateful she more or less hired herself to protect them all. When he went to bed as the clock hit ten, he gave Chuck and Sarah props for not screwing around with their feelings and just screwing each other. Ellie, of course, scolded him for his complete lack of subtly. Sarah left to her new apartment a short time later, and Chuck went to bed exhausted from the day's events and revelations.

V

Unfortunately, Chuck dreamed disturbingly vivid that night: a lot of running and dodging bullets, which morphed into failed training sessions and that morphed into a cell stuck in isolation. He woke up sweating and panicky. His fears were on the surface. Chuck was surprised but not surprised to find Sarah sitting in a nearby chair watching him. She looked wide awake, and he guessed that she had been sitting there for hours. She wore a light blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants, no doubt more comfortable than her non-casual clothes.

Sarah wore a concerned look, "Bad dreams?"

Chuck sat up dully, "The art auction stuck out, but at least in the dream, I was not tied to a chair. How long you been here?"

Sarah's tone was sympathetic, "All night, I only managed about an hour or two of sleep after you went to bed and snuck in here to watch over you. You have been fine except for the last two hours or so, a lot of tossing and turning. I did not want to wake you up."

Chuck gave a sharp yawn, "Ellie's pot roast helped me get some sleep at least. What time is it?"

Sarah dropped to a knee next to his bed. Her concern was clearer now, "Almost three are you sure you are okay?" She hid the fact that his movements were more like thrashing and though he had not screamed his mumbling was frantic.

Chuck looked at her with an uneasy expression. "No, how am I supposed to survive what my life has turned into when a punching bag gets the best of me and things could get worse anytime? I try not to think about it and just go with the flow, but PTSD is getting to me."

Sarah stood up pulled back his quilt and climbed into bed with Chuck. She put a hand on his face, "I'm here Chuck no matter what happens I will protect you."

Chuck looked at her gratefully, but spoke practically, "I appreciate that I think we both know you can't watch me all the time."

Sarah wrapped both hands around his back and locked eyes with Chuck. "You are my Chuck. I love you so much and can't believe my selfish luck that you were the one who read that email, but I would protect you for a lifetime, be with you for a lifetime. Your handler, your guard, your girlfriend, your wife. Until we met I did not realize how much I need you; so, you have me forever no questions asked."

Chuck grinned with raised eyebrows, "Did you just propose to me? That could throw a kink in this plan of yours; somehow I think the government draws the line at a handler marrying their intelligence asset."

Sarah sighed deeply "I know given the situation we can't do it, but I wanted to let you know that I am more than willing to take the step someday. You see past my walls to the real me. The girl who was born Samantha Lisa Summers; a record on a piece of paper. Only ever uttered by my parents when I was little. I have had many names on the road with my father as I got older, but Sarah Walker is—like CIA was from the time I was seventeen until I rescued my daughter—my identity, and my legal name. So yes, I am asking you to Marry me, not tomorrow or the next day, maybe after months or years of hard work, but one day I will be your wife, Chuck Bartowski. That much I can promise you right now."

Chuck was touched by her openness, to him it seemed laughable that he could affect her life this much. Chuck Bartowski change the life of a super spy so much that she was willing to share a life with him? Then Sarah kissed him passionately, and the questions vanished from his mind.

Afterward, Chuck whispered uncertainly, "Sarah what do we do about everything? Is your daughter safe?"

Sarah whispered back calmly, "The same way that people are still looking for the Intersect; Others are looking for her. My mother will keep her safe; somehow, I think she knew I saw her as my daughter. Her name is Molly by the way. It was in the crib where I found her. For now, someday will have to be enough; in the meantime, let's get some sleep while we still can because you will need rest."

He started to talk again but Sarah cut him off gently, "One mission at a time Chuck."

It was no coincidence Chuck finished what was left of his sleep soundly, with Sarah by his side. As they drifted off, both hoped that he would not need protection for the rest of his life, but knew it was best to do exactly as Sarah said and go to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** I love moving series dialogue around😊 Also think it was unrealistic to ignore PTSD throughout the series. I even updated my post-finale story with it, chapter 3 is the earliest place where I put it, regardless of if you've read the story already. I think you'll like how I present it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Alma Mater Paradox

**A/N:** Back for more. We have our first cannon related chapter. I say cannon related because some of it will be the same and some will not. There is enough new in here for it to feel like its own thing, one scene is a direct contradiction of cannon which is the reason for the chapter title. I think people will be pleased.

I also want to make a note about the Buy More and its morons. To be completely honest I find it very difficult to include them. Even early series Morgan is in my view a waste of time from a writing perspective because I'm not limited to 42 minutes and have bigger fish to fry than giving them scenes, which is something I think the show spent a little too much time trying to do.

That's one reason the Buy More doesn't exist in my post-finale story, and I can't say how long it will exist here. Morgan only gets screen time in this chapter to assure people I don't plan to leave him out of the story. Everyone else probably will only be referenced by the major players for comedic purposes, unless I decide otherwise.

I've seen the show many, many, many times and I wish the comedy had functioned more like Castle. They always managed to have comedy be part of the main plot in an episode and did not need to create a secondary plot to inject humor (last season excluded of course) into the show. CHUCK did this too, but to a less satisfying degree that many times took time away from the main story.

Now that I have said my piece lets jump into my favorite Season 1 episode with my spin on it. Reviews are always appreciated.

Don't own CHUCK!"

* * *

 **Chuck Versus the Real Undercover Relationship**

 **Chapter 3: The Alma Mater Paradox**

Chuck learned quickly that staying in shape for spy-work needed a lot more discipline than he usually had. Luckily, Sarah worked with him patiently to bring out his inner Bruce Lee. He had no idea how she could manage being both his handler and his girlfriend, but she did flawlessly, so Chuck was both extremely grateful and somewhat surprised that she was not sick of him. Over the last two weeks, they dealt with an evil genius psychopath named Laszlo Mahnovski and a Chinese mercenary trying to rescue her brother from a mafia boss. Laszlo was worse but that was because their situations were eerily similar and he could not shake the feeling that his situation would never end and he would go insane too. The PTSD was much worse as a result; to the point that Sarah slept with Chuck most nights which at least averted major episodes. She suggested training anytime the occurrences overwhelmed Chuck, which also seemed to help, and meant they were usually up well before dawn. Training was going better too; that Monday saw him graduate from the punching bag to one on one combat.

Chuck's surprise was clear in both his words and expression, "Wait really? Are you sure?"

Sarah smiled as she finished wrapping both their hands in the protection of bandages. "Yes, you can keep your footwork when your attacking with your hands and your feet and Casey, Beckman and Graham are all impressed so it's time to give you a sparring partner, me." Sarah smiled and raised his hands in hers.

Chuck raised his eyebrows, "I am not going to hurt you." He squeezed her hand gently.

Sarah patted his chest with a grateful smile, "Don't worry Chuck, you can't. Now you can either spar with me or get beat up by Casey?"

Chuck seemed to think Casey would not hold back and knew that even a recreational fight with him was not a good idea until he got the hang of things. "Good point…where do we start?"

Sarah thought momentarily, "Kenpo Karate, they teach it in spy candidate school. I won't bother with stances because one on one combat in the spy world is not that formal."

Chuck smiled with a response full levity, "You mean people don't wait for you to take up stance when they're trying to kill you?" He grinned wryly.

Sarah smiled as she continued, "Just remember to keep your feet planted and react to your enemy's attacks rather than attacking first. Most of the time you can turn things against them. For now, we will start with basic punches and kicks universal to any martial art."

Chuck interjected, "Thrusts, elbows, palms, roundhouses; that sort of thing?"

Sarah nodded, "It always slips my mind that you did martial arts as a kid, let's see how rusty you are." She touched his shoulder briefly before they created space on the mat.

Turns out that once he relearned proper footwork Chuck was a more than decent fighter. His memory and retention even more impressive with that realization. When they set to spar Chuck matched Sarah blow for blow (they both pulled everything to an extent) for two rounds. During the third round Sarah got the upper hand because Chuck stayed predictable. After another horizontal thrust, Sarah parried and grabbed him at the shoulder effectively stopping his arm movement at the elbow. Chuck tried to counter but his momentum betrayed him, and he landed on his stomach on the mat.

Sarah knelt next to him with a broad smile. She was very pleased, "That was great Chuck."

Chuck rolled over weakly, "I think you're exaggerating.

Sarah shook her head insistently and was sweating, "Give yourself credit, you remember all the basics, which means next time we spar we can jump to Kenpo techniques starting with the first belt stuff." She helped Chuck to his feet and they were both suddenly very aware they were sweating.

Chuck sighed when he spoke, "How many are there? I never made it past the first belt in Kung-fu."

Sarah smiled as she imagined a young Chuck trying to do Kung-fu and continued brightly, "Most martial arts use the same series of colors: white, yellow, orange, green, blue, purple, brown, red and black. A few in-between white and black are exclusive to certain variations of martial-arts."

Chuck laughed at himself, "I did not even get a color, figures…"

Sarah kissed him, she threw her arms around Chuck sympathetically. "It is amazing how much you don't believe in yourself."

Chuck sighed in a whisper, "life has kicked me around too much to believe in myself. Why is the universe so interested in me? I'm just Chuck Bartowski, a guy who works at Buy More."

Sarah put her head on his shoulder. She whispered calmly, "Maybe that's the point, but you have work at 8:00 right? That's in an hour."

Chuck sighed sadly, "I need a new job."

II

Many people believe that time is personal perception. Working at the Buy More left Chuck in full belief of this theory. Time stood still here…it was the most boring uninspired place to work. Well-known places would not take Chuck because of his expulsion from Stanford so he ended up here in figurative oblivion where time stood still. Today was like that was like that, not much activity. That changed near the end of his shift after Casey signaled Chuck while Morgan vented about the continued annoyance of Harry Tang.

Chuck entered the home theater room noticing the TV was already on, and Beckman stood out more than usual. "Wow, that new hi-def screen sure shows every wrinkle."

Casey gave a warning whisper, "They can hear you."

Chuck tried to recover as he sat down looking innocent, "twinkle, every twinkle; in her eye, eyes…" Sarah's eyes went sideways as she smiled in amusement. She grabbed Chuck's hand to stop his ramble.

Beckman took no notice and bluntly addressed the room, "We have a situation, a CIA asset has gone missing. We have had no communication with him for two days." She puts the file and the photo on the screen.

Chuck's shock escapes him, "No way…"

Sarah responses, "What did you flash?"

Chuck's shock is still apparent, "No I don't have to that guy was my professor at Stanford." Chuck remembers the initial information and his shock increases as Sarah and Casey show surprise. "Wait asset, he's CIA, my professor was a spy?" Chuck stared in disbelief.

Sarah filled in the missing pieces, "The CIA recruits on campuses across the country; Professor Fleming is a company scientist not an operative."

Graham cut in, "This is the last communication we had from him…" They all listened to a recording of Fleming saying that he foolishly copied Intel to a disk and that people were after him now.

Sarah was the first to question afterward, "Do we know what intel he copied?"

Beckman shook her head "We don't."

Graham continued, "He's handled many sensitive projects for us over the years, any leak could prove devasting."

Casey was at the ready, "How can we help?"

Graham answered his question, "Fleming has contacts in LA, if we find him you can extract him."

Beckman surveyed Chuck, "We'd like your help on this Chuck?"

Chuck gave a polite refusal, "Look, I-I-I really don't think that I'm your go-to guy on this one." His expression was downcast.

Graham pressed, "Your knowledge of Fleming is key here. We only have his official reports, you have a personal connection."

Chuck was slightly exasperated now, "Yeah I do have a personal connection a very bad personal connection. Look you guys have the file…okay, you know all about how he kicked me out of school. Maybe you can find someone else to help you just this once." He left without waiting for a response.

Beckman looked at Sarah, "Agent Walker Fleming is more likely to respond to a recognizable face given hostiles are pursuing him.

Sarah nodded "Yes general. She agreed but had her reasons for catching up with Chuck.

Sarah responded gently, "Can't leave without me remember?" She clasped his arm and hand in hers.

Chuck looked apologetic, "Sorry, but Stanford is one of my three sore subjects, other than mom and dad."

Sarah tilted her head sympathetically, "Understandable but I think this is about more than just the expulsion. What are you hanging on to, talk to me Chuck?"

Chuck stopped and looked at Sarah seriously, "Why does Bryce hate me so much? I just don't get it? I mean Morgan is my best friend sure, but Bryce understood technology as I did, he got it, and as much as I love Morgan it is the only thing we don't have in common. It was great to have that in common with someone and he helped get me past my social awkwardness, for a long time I was like those geeks on that new show Big Bang Theory, never able to say a full sentence to any girl without making a complete fool of myself…he fixed all that. So why would he turnaround and ruin my life not just once but twice?"

Sarah sighed, "I don't know, but Fleming probably recruited Bryce into the CIA so helping them might help you get answers that you have wanted for a long time. For now, let's get you home."

III

Casey was in his apartment going over his thoughts. Beckman and Graham asked his opinion of Chuck's progress and overall state. He was honest and said simply or maybe not so simply, better and worse; he could see PTSD was clear in Chuck, if only because he suffered from it himself and it made Casey glad he no longer needed to run surveillance on the kid. Any room Walker was in that did have surveillance seemed to malfunction, but he scanned her directly and found nothing, so he left it alone. She was doing the job, training and all. Casey regularly spotted her going into Chuck's apartment at night but considering his PTSD that was not a surprise. Chuck did not know that Casey knew about his PTSD and he was not going to mention it that was a personal thing. Overall his disclosed assessment was up and down.

The ups were Chuck's overall attitude and physical ability was improved enough to impress even Casey. Even he could not overlook Walker's effect on Bartowski. He was obviously a quick learner because he had helped fight off the Chinese mafia last week and Casey had gained a certain level of respect and tolerance after that. Walker's carefully set up plan was producing results. Downs were worrisome, as much as giving Walker reign over Chuck was working Casey did not like that it threw out the book he lived by all the time. Then there was the kid's PTSD, and Casey was sure that it would overwhelm Chuck eventually. Then there was the fact his family knew about the operation, and then there was Walker…he could not gauge her at all, he did not like thinking in larger terms than black and white.

A knock on the door interrupted Casey's thoughts. Chuck stood in the doorway with a serious look, he was holding up his Stanford ID card, "I was cleaning out stuff from Stanford and I just flashed on myself. Why am I in the Intersect?"

Casey's eyes narrowed, "What?"

Sarah was walking by just as Chuck tossed his ID angrily at Casey and stepped inside with an annoyed look, "I was throwing out an old box of stuff from Stanford, my ID fell out and when I picked it up I flashed. My Stanford application is one of the Intersect files."

Sarah came inside just as Casey looked uncertainly at Chuck. He was indifferent, "You didn't appear on the NSA radar until after Bryce sent you the Intersect."

Sarah caught Chuck's ID as Casey tossed it to her, she looked at it uncertainly as Chuck sat down, "Same with the CIA."

Chuck sighed with a heavy expression as he paced back and forth, "Why don't I find that reassuring. Looks like I have to help find Fleming after all."

Sarah cautioned him, "it won't be easy."

Casey showed new intel with a stern expression, "The professor is being hunted, the NSA interviewed one witness in Fleming's class who ID'd a Magnus Einersson. He's an Icelandic spy."

Chuck's eyes narrowed in disbelief, "I'm sorry, Iceland does espionage?"

Casey clarified with a hungry expression, "Magnus steals and sells intel to the highest bidder." He paused for a slight chuckle. "Iceland isn't officially aware of his activities." The chuckle turned into a full grin.

Sarah continued casually, "It says here crossbow is his weapon of choice."

Chuck gave a quip, "What happened slingshots too ineffective? Guess he never played Zelda as a kid. He got up and headed for the door. " Casey my second shift starts soon come by when you find something."

Casey had an indifferent expression, "Give me a sec with your girlfriend." Casey looked at Sarah with a calculated expression while Chuck waved a hand in acknowledgment as he waited outside.

Casey crossed his arms and cut to the chase, "What's your game Walker?"

Sarah wore a fixed expression, "What do you mean?"

Casey continued calmly, "I heard about you for years, Langston Graham's wildcard enforcer: no-nonsense, driven unquestioning of your orders. Reminds me of me honestly. Probably why I wanted to beat you to the intel so badly on day 1."

Sarah remained unchanged, "What's your point?"

Casey grunted in a light friendly way and continued, "You haven't been acting like your reputation."

Sarah eyed him darkly, "You shouldn't base your opinion on hearsay and word of mouth, but government loyalty is your thing, so I'm not surprised."

Casey stiffened, "Are you going to follow Larkin's lead?"

Sarah stiffened now, "I am no traitor!"

Casey was blunt, "What are you then?"

Sarah answered his question cryptically. "I'm what government is supposed to be; for the people."

Sarah was at the door when Casey called after her, "I'm watching you, Walker."

Sarah turned around in the doorway looking Casey square in the eye. Her tone was indifferent, "Watch all you want I have nothing to hide."

Casey gave a deep grunt, "Find that hard to believe considering the remaining surveillance goes on the fritz with any room you're in, seems like you're a double agent to me. There are things I have kept my mouth shut so far so unless you want more to worry about other than Bartowski, I suggest you tell me your end game."

Sarah considered him, "Why do you do this job?"

Casey grunted again, "So all the saps in the world can have the American Dream."

Sarah smiled, "Turns out your more than your reputation. Ever heard of nanotechnology?"

Casey shrugged, "it's in early development here."

Sarah walked up to him with a blunt look and pulled her hair back, " _here_ is the keyword."

Casey squinted uncertainly, "What am I looking at Walker?"

Sarah pointed with a direct expression, "My temple on the right side of my head."

Casey gazed for a moment and then noticed the scar, "So you had something implanted?"

Sarah nodded, "ultramodern nano-jammer. So yes, it is blocking surveillance signals, no I can't tell you more. I believe in the same thing you do. I am a white night of sorts working from within the government but independent of it. The only question is will you be on my side or in my way? I could use a black night Casey."

Casey grunted, "I figured the agent thing was a bit too robotic to be real, and no agent would be this attached unless you were compromised already."

Sarah stiffened, "That is such a stupid word. Do you ever just want a normal life? A family? Children?"

Casey stiffened too, "the choice we made to protect something bigger than ourselves, is the right choice. Hard as that is for you to remember sometimes."

Sarah had a familiar charge in her eyes. " I remember Casey; it's the government who's forgotten that."

Casey was left to mull over what Sarah said as she left. Considering he was given a kill order on Chuck, he found it hard to disagree with her.

IV

Casey seemed to have a knack for showing up near the end of Chuck's sifts. His leather jacket screamed spy.

Chuck eyed Casey curiously as he rang the bell on the Nerd Herd desk, "You didn't offer to kill Harry for Anna, did you?"

Casey shook his head, "no, why? He grunted. "You want me to kill him? His inflection showed a willingness to do so if asked.

Chuck squinted uncomfortably, "Anna said she knew somebody who could take him out, I assumed she was talking about you. It would boost morale. Since he became assistant manager, he's become unbearable especially with Morgan."

Casey grinned, "I'm flattered you thought of me." He dropped a photo in front of Chuck and shifted gears. "we just got a hit off a traffic camera in Hollywood."

Chuck was rhetorical as he saw the picture, "That's Fleming!"

Casey was sarcastic, "Thanks, you just saved me a lot of investigative work there Intersect. DMV told me that."

Chuck was indignant, "Wow sarcasm what a surprise!"

Casey ignored this, "We located the car Fleming was driving. A local address we're bringing him in ASAP.

Chuck had an uncertain look, "So what do you need me for?"

Casey leaned in impatiently, "Yours is a friendly face, your professor sees you there he'll be more inclined to cooperate. Copy?"

Chuck burst Casey's bubble. "Yeah, except that I wasn't exactly the professor's star student."

Casey was already walking away, "We leave in three."

Chuck sighed and stood up just as Morgan came into view. He recovered his usual peppy attitude from earlier outrage over the lunch break schedule. "Hey Chuck things are slow, so we are about to have a name that show competition, care to take me on as defending champ?"

Chuck stood still momentarily glancing in Casey's direction and declining apologetically, "That sounds fun buddy, but I just got called for an off-site install in Hollywood, so duty calls."

Morgan was impressed, "No wonder I haven't seen you much. You're in demand, Chuck Bartowski moving up in the world!"

Chuck grinned, "What can I say?" He shot another annoyed look at Casey. "I am popular lately."

V

Sarah instructed Chuck as she finished eying the professor's house through binoculars. "we'll extract the professor as quickly as possible, you'll keep watch?"

Chuck nodded, "If I flash on any bad guys I'll call."

Sarah was uncertain, "Everything looks quiet, but…"

Chuck responded dryly, "I know, I know, stay in the car."

Sarah shook her head. Casey raised his eyebrows. Sarah calmly instructed otherwise, "You can't watch all vantage points if you stay in the car. Hide in the bushes at the front of his house. She reached momentarily into her pant leg and pulled out one of her thin throwing knives, handing it to Chuck. "Take this too, I know we haven't practiced it much but just remember to plant your feet as you go to throw and keep a loose grip, so the motion created by the extension of your arm is more fluid. Like a paper airplane or a baseball." Chuck stared at the knife as he took it and nodded.

Casey grunted uncertainty as they all left the car. Chuck took up in the bushes at the front as Casey and Sarah checked things from the interior. For a while there was nothing, then Chuck spotted Fleming at the far end carrying groceries. Chuck was tempted to run after him, but instead, he waited. After a few more minutes Fleming came back toward his house. Magnus was also there now. He walked several feet past the bush Chuck was hiding in, reading his crossbow. Fleming was looking down at something when he was back in view and did not notice his attacker was seconds away from firing. There was enough distance between Chuck and Magnus that he sprang up and ran a few steps before throwing the knife at him. He dropped his crossbow and ran off with the knife stuck deep in his shoulder. Chuck was aiming for his neck, clearly his aim needed work. Evidently Magnus thought things had gotten too messy to stick around.

Chuck panted doubling over speaking into his watch. "Glass Castle is secure, but man you guys need to change the policy on all clears when you enter places. "

Casey quipped with indifference, "How do you know about procedural policy?"

Chuck sighed embarrassingly, "I watch a lot of crime shows."

Sarah came through Chuck's watch. She was more frantic than usual, "Are you okay? Where is Magnus?"

Chuck sighed again, "Busy with a knife to the shoulder. Didn't stick around."

Sarah had an impressed tone when she spoke again, "We're headed back downstairs and outside now, excellent work Chuck!"

Fleming was shocked, "Chuck Bartowski so you're with the agency after all? Why didn't you say anything?"

Chuck sighed, I don't think I'm supposed to really, I'm an asset."

Fleming was rather surprised, "Well we have code phrases, next time, if it's a dangerous situation say, _are you coming to the toga party?_ It will help considering your situation."

Chuck was impressed, "a real code phrase I like it, that's awesome!"

Fleming continued, "so what are we doing now? Who's bringing me in?"

Chuck smiled awkwardly, "Sarah and Casey are, but I don't suppose I could cash this in to get my diploma?" Chuck's face changed to one of uncertainty. "Wait, what do you mean, _I'm with the agency after all_?"

Fleming hesitated, "I'm sorry, we shouldn't discuss it in the open because people are after my disc, but I only did what he asked."

Casey and Sarah were back outside. Casey grabbed Chuck by the arm, "What are you doing standing around when Magnus could come back. Two steps forward one step back that it Bartowski?"

Sarah shot Casey a look as she finished talking with Fleming and spoke with urgency, "We do need to go, Chuck, they'll be time to catch up later."

Chuck exchanged a meaningful look with both and then questioned Flemings earlier words, "Professor has the CIA been watching me since I was at Stanford?"

Fleming sighed apologetically, "Yes, my disc holds the truth."

Sarah and Casey's eyes widened. Chuck was stuttering from shock, "What, what-what are you talking about professor? What truth?"

Fleming handed a paper, "These numbers mark the spot in the Stanford library where I hid the intel for Bryce to find, make sure he gets them."

Sarah took the piece of paper with a sigh, "Bryce is dead."

Chuck studied the paper and then looked at the others with a deadened expression, Bryce had a spot where he would hide stuff. I can't believe I'm about to say this…" he closed his eyes briefly trying to wish it away. I have to go back to Stanford."

Casey responded dryly, "Cool…"

VI

Fleming's revelation was a shock to Chuck. He was placed in protective custody, but not before Chuck questioned him further. He would only continue to say that the disc held the answers. That was the only thing driving Chuck as he walked back onto Stanford's campus.

Chuck was dazed as he looked around at the mass of people here for the Stanford UCLA football game, "This is totally freaking me out it's like nothing has changed."

Sarah asked him pointedly, "is that good or bad?" Chuck's response was a mumble.

They met up with Ellie and Devon, whom picked her up and spun her around several times. He was enthusiastic. "You ladies ready to rock?"

Chuck answered dully, "Well when you put it that way maybe not." Devon's hip checked Chuck.

Ellie smiled, "You want to meet us at the stadium? I think we're probably going to hang out here until the game starts?"

Chuck whispered, "Yeah, but listen, Ellie, we're not just here for the game. A disc of CIA intel is in the Stanford library, and it turns out that may have the truth about Stanford."

Ellie was shocked, "I knew you didn't steal those tests! Find out what is going on Chuck!" He nodded with determination."

As they progressed further Casey was met by a rather messy looking student, "Plant a Stanford tree, create a renewable resource for your children's future."

Casey sounded pitying and annoyed, "You want to save our environment huh? Take a shower hippie!" He balled the flyer and threw it at him as he kept going.

Chuck surveyed Casey's clothes with a mock tone. He was in all black again. "Nice job blending in with the crowd who are you rooting for death?"

Casey shot him a look, "leave the quips to me."

Chuck turned his eyes elsewhere, "The library is this way across the quad."

A few minutes later Chuck stopped and sighed. Sarah responded gently, "What is it?"

Chuck was preoccupied, "I don't know I figured this would be tough, but this place is just a lot to take in. It was the worst day of my life getting kicked out of here. I just want answers because I did not do what they think I did."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's arm and kissed him momentarily. Casey watches them with some level of interest. Sarah spoke gently, "We will figure it out, Chuck."

Now inside the library, Chuck accused Casey of theft, "You stole my ID?"

Casey insisted otherwise, "I borrowed it to reactive it."

When they made it to the section written on the paper, it was already taken apart. Casey was angry, "How did Magnus beat us here…he's got the book."

Sarah sighed "he'd been tracking Fleming for awhile probably had him and his place bugged. We're too late."

Chuck looked at the shelf curiously, "Hold on…" He recalled this spot from when he and Bryce used to play Manhunt in the library. He lost every time. After a minute he pulled the disc from a hidden slot.

Chuck held the disc up with a grin, "Got ya; the book number was just a way to mark the spot."

They spotted Magnus coming from another direction a few minutes later. Sarah put a hand on Chuck's chest urgently, "He brought reinforcements this time. Chuck, run. Head for the back door."

At a frantic pace, they all took off in various directions. Chuck ran down the back steps and back into the field of tailgaters. He managed to shake his purser by tossing obstacles behind him as he ran. Chuck eventually ducked under a table coming out the other side where Casey collected him by the shirt collar and elbowed another pursuer coming from the opposite direction.

Sarah just caught up when Magnus and several others were seen advancing on them in the distance. She was urgent as they all stopped for a moment, "Alright they spotted us. We have to get out of here."

Chuck was frantic and exasperated, "I swear this school has it in for me!"

They ran into a distant building of the University and took shelter in a nearby classroom. Chuck moved to one of the computers with a determined face, "I need to see what's on this disc."

Sarah continued with the same urgency, "Chuck we don't have time for this, we're still being pursued!"

Chuck insisted, "I need answers." Sarah relented and met Chuck in front of the computer while Casey paced watching the door.

Sarah observed as Chuck browsed the files, "It's testing data…"

Chuck opened and closed one file, "and videotaped interviews…"

Sarah nodded, "Exactly, students recruited into the CIA by Fleming…10 years' worth. It is all their current information."

Casey made a comprehending noise, "No wonder Magnus wants it so badly. Foreign governments pay a fortune for that."

Chuck scrolled into the 2000's spotting a familiar name, "Look at this right next to 2002—Bryce Larkin. Bryce joined the CIA our junior year?"

Casey came over instructing bluntly, "That's enough. Now we know what he is after."

Chuck spotted his name in 2003, and his voice went up quite a bit, "No; wait, wait, wait! That's me I'm in here too.

Casey and Sarah reacted simultaneously with differing opinions.

Sarah looked at Chuck forcibly, "Don't click it! She had a nagging feeling the CIA had tabbed someone else to exploit.

Casey's curiosity got the better of him. "Click it!" What was the government's fascination with some nerd with a glorified desk job?

Chuck blurted out an obvious fact that hung in the air, "I never applied to be in the CIA!"

They never continued the discussion because seconds later the door at the top of the classroom burst open and gunfire started. Several agents flooded down the stairs. Chuck and company ducked behind the last row of desks.

Chuck became frantic as bullets continued to fly, "I have an idea. Get me out of here!"

Sarah ejected the disc and passed it to Chuck, "When I say go, run out the side door protect the disc! We'll cover you!" She briefly kissed him. "Be careful…go!" A beaker had just shattered nearby.

Chuck made it to another room and frantically inserted the disc as he started calling agents from the list using the code phrase. His phone rang on its own.

Morgan always seemed to call him when he was on missions. He answered, "Agent Katz?

Morgan responded hopefully, "Hey Frodo is that you? I thought my code name was Samwise Gamgee?"

Chuck's patience quickly evaporated, "Morgan, listen, this is really, really not a good time."

Morgan sighed, "Yeah it's not a good time over here either dude, I'm stuck in the hole doing customer service. Harry struck again; these kids are animals!"

Chuck checked his surroundings as his exasperation continued, "Okay buddy I get that, but I'm at Stanford. What do you want me to do about it?"

Morgan crossed his fingers, "Do you have the code to Tang's universal remote?"

Chuck had to stop himself from crushing his phone in anger. He recovered and answered impatiently, "Okay, okay the code is OU812#."

Morgan was grateful, "Dude you're my hero thank you so much!" Morgan hung up, but Chuck distinctly heard him lecturing kids on how throwing things would not help their lives before things cut off.

Chuck just removed the disc when he heard an all too familiar noise behind him. He ducked just as Magnus fired. Clearly, he'd restocked since the first time they met. Back in the other room Casey and Sarah were now taking heavy fire. They both crouched panting behind a desk one sided with bullet holes.

They both reloaded their last bit of ammo. Casey had an uneasy expression, "I've got two rounds left.

Sarah sighed with a tiresome look, "I got half a mag."

Casey looked at her seriously, "Listen I thought about what you said earlier today, and this situation smells funny. I know about Budapest and can tell you redacted details. You can't be a mercenary without help. So I'm on team free will."

Sarah smiled appreciatively "We need to get out of here first. I'm going to go for it, you in?"

Casey grinned, "You bet, I hate long goodbyes!"

Just as they broke cover, other students burst in with Guns at the ready. Glenda Mitchell spoke threateningly. "Drop your weapons!"

Casey responded with surprise at the turn of events, "Looks like someone called the cavalry!"

Sarah looked at Casey with relief, "Good, cause I only had one shot left. Casey's eyes widened as Glenda and the hippie student recognized each other.

Back in the other room, Chuck was fleeing from Magnus in a crawl under desks. When he ran out, Magnus grabbed the disc and prepared for the kill. Another student drop-kicked Magnus knock him out. After she helped him to his feet, Chuck mentioned how glad he was that she checked her email.

VII

They got home rather subdued. Ellie was more than bored, "I can't believe that game was such a wash, what a blowout."

Chuck was emphatic as he entered the kitchen, "Worst game ever!"

Devon responded uncertainly, "It's not coming off. I think I used the wrong kind of paint."

Ellie grinned, "Try some stronger soap and a shower." Devon nodded.

Ellie turned to Chuck curiously, "Did you get the disc?"

Chuck nodded, "Yeah my names on it but I haven't viewed the file…turns out Bryce joined the CIA in our junior year, the year before my name is listed."

Ellie pressed him, "Why haven't you looked at it?"

Chuck sighed, I didn't want to do it alone. I feel like some invisible hand has been controlling my life since the day I was expelled and finding out won't help the situation I'm stuck with."

Ellie hugged her brother, "Then we'll do this together you're not alone Chuck.

When they got upstairs to his room, Sarah and to both Ellie and Chuck's surprise, Casey was already there.

Sarah looked at Chuck, "did you view the file?"

Chuck shook his head, "Not yet, we were just about to."

Ellie looked at Casey warily, "What's he doing here?"

Casey ignored the tone, "Easy I'm not here to fight. Your brother's situation leaves a bad taste in my mouth, and since Sarah seems to be a white knight, I figure the citizens could use a black knight."

Sarah nodded to them both. He's onboard. I told him about Budapest."

Chuck stared at Casey, "You are?"

Casey grunted deeply, "I left a life behind to serve my country and protect people who couldn't protect themselves. We're supposed to make the American Dream possible, not screw people out of it. I've heard of crappy hands, but yours and that kid's, it's cruel, and they were going to ask me to…" Casey clenched his teeth.

Chuck raised his eyebrows, "What?"

Sarah sighed, "A kill order Chuck, once the new Intersect is complete. Which means I may have no choice but to run with you eventually…Casey needs his job; we need someone permanently in the government's favor, I won't be that forever…you and Molly are too important to me."

Casey raised his eyebrows, "You want me to continue being me?"

Sarah nodded, "You have access."

Casey shrugged, "More like friends in high places, I will do what I can but if you want me to stay linked to big brother I will have to play my role if you drop the façade."

Sarah had that same charge in her eyes, she was blunt, "I won't do that unless they force my hand. For now, we check the disc."

Chuck nodded, "Let's get some answers then."

Chuck pulled the disc out of his jean pocket and inserted it into his new computer. After a minute he opened his file. Sarah moved next to him in another chair taking his hand. Ellie stood behind him with both hands on his shoulders, and Casey stood against the wall nearby. With a deep breath, Chuck hit play.

Fleming was talking to the Camera with a matter of fact voice, "Test subject 0326 Bartowski. It will be his first interview. Fleming addressed his receptionist over the phone. "Send Chuck in." Fleming's office door opened after several seconds. It was Bryce, not Chuck.

Fleming was surprised, "Bryce…this isn't a good time I'm waiting for another student." Chuck, Sarah, and Ellie all exchanged a look.

Bryce's tone was calmly blunt as he sat down, "Chuck Bartowski? He never got your message; I deleted it."

Fleming was not expecting this, "What are you talking about?"

Bryce had an edge to his voice now, "You put Chuck on the CIA recruitment track."

Fleming responded defensively, "It's not up to me Bryce. They want him for the Omaha Project."

Bryce was anxious now, "That's a military operation they'll turn Chuck into-"

Fleming talked over him still defensive, "I'm required to send all the top test results to the agency."

Bryce was blunt, "I want my friend out of this."

Fleming sounded like a scientist that could not believe recent results of a test. "He's a perfect candidate, keywords in his essay responses correlate to 98% of the subliminal imagines in the exam. You scored the next highest at 90%. We haven't worked out the flaw that causes the brain to size from information overload, 95% is the threshold needed to handle the data. The class average was 70%. Chuck is parallel to computer memory. The tactical advantage, they-"

Bryce talked over Fleming and emotion slowly took over now, "You don't get it. Chuck's a good person; he's got too much heart for this kind of work. He's no operative. Bryce punched the table in frustration as he continued, "You can't put him in the field he won't survive!"

Fleming sighed, "The agency is not going to let go of a recruit this promising. The amount of information he can retain, it's as close to an actual computer as I've ever seen. They have been searching since it was initiated after 9/11."

Bryce was blunt again, "They're not going to give him a choice?"

Fleming shook his head, "They didn't give Orion a choice when they found out he created it. Chuck's in no matter what."

Bryce thought momentarily, "If he cheated on the exam copied all the answers it wouldn't validate the results then wouldn't it?"

Fleming understood, "Yes."

Bryce stood up, "Good now you're going to help me, professor.

The video ended a few seconds later.

Everyone was quiet, Casey excused himself, feeling this was a personal moment, "I will do some digging, find out more about Project Omaha and this Orion." Something big was happening in the walls of government and Casey loathed the idea that he was a pawn in somebody else's game.

Chuck was stunned, "Bryce framed me for cheating…to save me. Why didn't he just tell me that to begin with?"

Sarah sighed. "He couldn't; they already recruited him."

Chuck felt affection for Bryce sprout in his chest again, "Well look if he had a good reason for getting me kicked out maybe he had a good reason to break into the Intersect too. I just wish I could talk to him. It must have torn him up to not be able to tell me. The Bryce on that video is the Bryce I remember."

Sarah was serious, "I don't think Bryce is a traitor after seeing this, but things just got a lot worse. There could be a splinter cell inside the agencies."

Chuck gulped, "Great…this is not going to help my PTSD."

Ellie sighed, "I wondered what all the extra noise at night was, I went to check and saw Sarah in your room, so I never said anything. Now it makes sense."

Chuck was frustrated, "What doesn't make sense is why Bryce pulled a 180 and dragged me into this…"

Sarah was worrisome, "I think I know, you are the last person anyone would think holds the Intersect. Bryce knew it wasn't safe in the walls of government. I have a bad feeling that Molly's inheritance, was going to be used to finance the splinter cell, and the Intersect was going to be used to drive it. I prevented one without even realizing it, and Bryce prevented, or at least delayed the other by sending the Intersect to you. I'm glad Casey is with us now, because I don't know if Beckman and Graham are a part of the splinter cell, but something big is coming, I can feel it. We need to flush out the splinter cell because they won't stop looking for you and Molly."

Chuck raised his eyebrows, "how can you be sure?"

Sarah had an uneasy expression, "I can't, but Bryce clearly remembered what Fleming said and knew the Intersect was safest with you, he reacts before he thinks. Not that he had much time to thwart a splinter cell."

Ellie was blunt, "I'm starting to think the Piranha should resurface early. The government's been watching you; it's time for you to watch the government."

Sarah turned to Chuck curiously, "That is the second time I've heard that name…are you sure you aren't a spy Chuck?"

He shook his head, "Not a spy…a hacker and Ellie, I think you're right! He looked at Sarah with determination. "You said that you're for the people? Well in cyber circles I'm a grey hat, nothing hostile but I can't call myself totally ethical. My nickname is the piranha, and it's time for me to swim again!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I really try to keep shorter chapters, so I thought it was a good place to stop. The other side will get flushed out in the coming chapters. I thought since I am doing a bunch of stuff early why not work in a conspiracy. I promise I will make it more worthwhile than canon😊


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Paradox

A/N: Back again! Another cannon related chapter. The only relation to canon in this chapter is the nuclear codes thread, and the truth serum altered to fit my story, but most of it is entirely new.

My goals in writing this story will become clearer in this chapter.

Reviews are always appreciated😊

Don't own Chuck!

* * *

 **Chuck Versus the Real Undercover Relationship**

 **Chapter 4: The Truth Paradox**

When Chuck thought back to his and Sarah's first date and her asking if he had any secrets, that was a lie. Not because of the computer that he was unaware that was in his head at the time. Chuck was a genius hacker with a notorious reputation. Built-in high school from both practice and necessity (helping Morgan pass Math and Science) he became known as the Piranha. He was so great because he was always a subtle hacker, never left a digital signature behind which was more difficult these days. He was an expert on all things related to cyberspace. His reputation as the Piranha was a game in high school now he would assume the identity on a real-world scale.

Chuck and Sarah were breaking from another early sparring session the next day and she brought up the mystery that surrounded it. She sounded extremely intrigued, "When will I see your hacker reputation?"

Chuck grinned folding his arms, "You're curious?"

Sarah smiled, "Of course, I don't like surprises."

Chuck nodded, "do you have a computer?"

Sarah nodded, "My room, it's a CIA computer though."

Chuck's smile widened, "Alright then!"

Within a little while at the CIA computer, Chuck turned it into a workstation ready for hacking: he found the IP address, configured his own series of ghost proxy servers, found Sarah's company credentials, and set up his layer of VPN encryption."

Sarah watched Chuck with intense interest; when he finished she sounded in awe of him, "All that and you haven't even started yet?"

Chuck laughed, "That stuff, that was just defense; hacker 101 is to protect yourself from getting hacked before you start playing offense. Now is there something you want me to find inside the CIA database?"

Sarah's did not even hesitate, "can you find the last known location of Kieran Ryker? My first and only handler…"

Chuck nodded, "I can, why?"

Sarah was serious, "He tried to claim Molly, going rogue in the name of her inheritance. He will do it again."

Chuck nodded, "This will take a bit, hacking takes more time than what is seen on TV and movies." He cracked his fingers and set to work.

Technically he was not hacking it because he used her credentials, but he made sure that the digital signature of her login looped back to an endless amount of ghost IP addresses and not the one assigned to the computer. He needed to dig deeper and wanted to make sure accessing classified information would not implicate her, so the steps Chuck took earlier made it look like the trace signature originated from multiple places abroad.

Sarah watched for an hour as Chuck searched the CIA mainframe; when he got to the archives section, he ran a search for Kieran Ryker, his personnel folder was a large chunk of missions abroad, but nothing suspicious and nothing related to Hungary, he seemed clean. Then, near the end of the folder was a file entirely encrypted.

Chuck stopped to look at Sarah he was blunt, "Good news is there is definitely something here; it will take a while to decrypt, I try to just look for patterns if I need a password, but there is encryption to the teeth."

Sarah narrowed her eyes; "can you crack it?"

Chuck nodded folded his hands thinking, "I can, from this point forward I will need to make some digital noise. The price of the internet is everything leaves traces. Hacking is a lot like magic; you need to misdirect and distract to be successful. I prepared for that, but at the very least they will know _someone_ was poking around."

Sarah nodded permitting Chuck to continue, "Do it."

Chuck nodded, he took a moment and then pulled out a blank disc labeled "The Piranha." After inserting the disc, he ran the program. A DOS screen came on screen Chuck typed several commands and then let the program run.

Chuck turned back to Sarah as she asked a question, "I thought black screens on a computer meant death?"

Chuck smiled at Sarah's effort, "That is a blue screen of death or BSOD for short; black screens are just windows that execute programs without loading a graphical user interface in Windows; other systems are slightly different.'

Sarah nodded and continued, "What is it doing?"

Chuck continued proudly, "Checking the webpage for encryption and returning information so I can decipher the pattern."

Sarah was curious, "Where did you get it?"

Chuck grinned smiling, "I designed it…coding is hard, but I know a thing or two" He showed her the front of the label on the case; the Pirhana.

Sarah smiled highly impressed, "Chuck that's incredible…you were in high school, and you think you have nothing to offer."

He shrugged her off and turned back to the computer, "Looks like it's done. Alright; SSL, 256-bit encryption, alphabetic, seven letters, and the only commonality is the second and sixth letter are both U. I was hoping for more than that…there's one other thing I can do with this."

Chuck typed another syntax into the command line and after a minute the program started isolating the encryption on the webpage and scanning it against the 26 letters of the alphabet.

Sarah was still in awe as Chuck turned back to her, "You are incredible Chuck, far above our analysts."

Chuck smiled modestly, "Hasn't done much for me."

Sarah sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck, "I think I can help with that." She got up and pulled an official-looking document from a drawer in her dresser. The Stanford seal was on it. She continued, "I think this is long overdue."

Chuck took it from Sarah uncertainly, "My diploma?"

Sarah nodded with a smile in confirmation, "Yes, you were expelled unfairly."

Chuck wore an appreciative smile, "Well thanks it means a lot even if you did have to create a fake."

Sarah smiled encouragingly, "it's real, Chuck."

He stared at her, "Wait, what?"

Sarah debunked his disbelief with a smile, "After you saved Fleming Casey and I convinced Stanford to erase your expulsion and credit your senior year. Fleming backed me, not that he needed persuading since you saved his life, but Casey and I insisted that your exceptional field service ought to count for something and Stanford agreed."

Chuck smiled, "And by exceptional you mean, oh I don't know; my bomb disarming skills?"

Sarah grinned, "Electrical Engineering."

Chuck continued, "Running away from a lethal crossbow assassin?"

Sarah locked eyes with him, "Physical Education, you earned it Chuck."

Chuck looked light and happy. He grinned, "I love you!"

Sarah kissed him slowly and purposefully. A few minutes later the computer chimed. Chuck reluctantly turned his attention to the computer again. He sounded encouraged, "Fulcrum, that's the password, let's see what this guy is hiding." Chuck sighed a few minutes later, "Well, this is the Hungary file. I have a hunch too…" He ran the password _fulcrum_ against the redacted file and most of it unscrambled.

Sarah studied the file with uncertainty, "I think Fulcrum is the name of the splinter-cell."

Chuck nodded agreeably, "it says he still lives in Langley."

Sarah's eyes widened, "That's impossible, he tried to kill me and kidnap that baby."

Chuck folded his hands, "Ryker probably has friends in high places."

Sarah sighed much longer this time, "Ryker is part of Fulcrum, I was afraid they were still looking for Molly and I was right."

Chuck looked at her worrisomely, "That means a rogue group inside the CIA is looking for me too."

Sarah took Chuck's hand with a determined reply, "I know I am just one person, but I'm the best at what I do so Fulcrum will have to go through me and I'm a pretty good wall. Can you identify other names?"

Chuck shook his head, "I stick to one rule, don't spend too much time where you shouldn't; get it in, get what you need and get out. We have enough for now." He did a bit more tinkering and stood up to stretch a few minutes later. "You won't need to worry about getting caught because I made sure it's like nothing ever happened."

Sarah nodded but was quiet, "I don't have a good feeling about this situation Chuck; that baby is an orphan, but she is mine. I rescued her, I cared for her, and as much as I tried to shake the feeling she is my daughter."

Chuck hugged Sarah to his body. He was quiet too, "I know, we will figure it out. That boring job I have, I have to get there now."

Sarah grinned, "Duty calls if you can stay in it a bit longer I might be able to do something about that."

Chuck peaked smiling curiously, "Really? Well, what's a little more time when I've already survived five years."

II

There was no excitement for the rest of that week apart from continued training and a bit more careful hacking from Chuck. The next Monday, Chuck, and Sarah went out with Ellie and Awesome for Sushi. Devon went prying as they ate at the quiet last little diner.

Devon's question was personal, and his expression showed he enjoyed catching them off guard. "So, when are you two getting married already?"

Chuck shot back defensively, "I could ask you the same thing?"

Devon laughed lightly, "Sorry, I just figured you fell in love in a month so married in two seemed right."

Ellie shook her head, "Devon that's none of our business! Since he brought it up though?

Chuck turned the tables again, "We can't all move as fast as you guys, are you ever going to retire that sweater, Ellie?

Ellie was wiping sauce of the sleeve and responded defensively, "This is my lucky sweater."

Devon pulled her in close, "More like my lucky sweater, was wearing it when I met her in an epidemiology class."

Ellie smiled brightly, "He told me that LL Bean must've stolen the color from my eyes because it belonged to me."

Sarah smiled, "that's almost as good as what Chuck said to me on our first date."

Chuck shook his head shyly, "oh don't bring that up…they will never let me forget it."

Sarah grinned in a flattering way, "it was ironically sweet and funny. She plunged in brightly, "I warned him I may come with baggage and he said he could be my baggage handler." Sarah let her head fall on Chuck's shoulder.

Devon laughed while Ellie gushed, but neither understood the irony and Devon said as much, "That's funny but Chuck's got his own baggage he can't handle so why is that ironic?"

Chuck dropped his voice some, "Because Sarah _is_ my CIA assigned handler."

Devon recalled with a slow smile of comprehension, "Oh right, I try to stay completely out of that because I am a bad liar. So, is that why you haven't tied the knot?"

They gave an awkward smile. Sarah gushed at Chuck and then responded sadly, "we want to, but it would cause well…baggage."

Ellie raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Sarah gave an explanation with a dull tone and annoyed expression. Her eyes were daggers. "subtle way of saying _unhealthy emotional attachment with an asset or mark_ is against regulations _."_

Ellie smiled, "He has a gift my brother to affect people."

Sarah tilted her head against Chuck's shoulder, "He certainly affected me. Sarah stared at Chuck in deep thought and then she spoke again with comprehension, "Which is why I need to do this properly even though I said it once already." Sarah stepped off the chair and took Chuck with her.

They were standing in the middle of the diner. Chuck looked at her uncertainly, "What?"

Sarah dropped to a knee and took Chuck's hand. She was not emotional, but the happiness in her expression was like nothing Sarah ever felt in her entire life and it came through her words which were quiet, "You are my gift. A gift I never thought I would want or need, but I know I need you. I can't set a date, but I'm asking you anyway because I need to be your wife forever. Marry me, Chuck?"

Chuck smiled and dropped to her level. She was in dressed down clothes; a green top and jeans. Even when she was not trying she was beautiful. "I was always going to marry you, but since you beat me to officially asking the question; yes!" They kissed and stood up together lip locked for quite a while.

Devon smiled, "Get a room, but points for doing that Sarah."

Ellie rolled her eyes, getting up to hug them both as the diner clapped in congratulations. "Ignore him, I'm so happy for you both. You could just sneak off you know."

Chuck shook his head holding Sarah's hand, "if I do that before Morgan even knows about it he would never speak to me again."

Devon agreed, "That would _not_ be awesome."

Ellie shrugged dropping her voice again, "What are you going to do about the asset, handler thing?"

Sarah sighed, she shared a somber look with Chuck, "I don't know…that won't matter if I have to break cover, but things likely will have gotten dangerous if that happens. We don't know much about fulcrum except a few names: Tommy, Edgar and then there is _him."_ Sarah hand and expression tightened just thinking about Ryker. Sarah smiled at Devon, "Thank you, I did it because I need Chuck way more than he needs me."

Chuck shrugged shaking his head, "You keep saying that, but it's just not true. He squeezed her tightly, "Don't worry about Ryker, he won't find her, at least not easily. I created a fake trail over the last few days, I just hope he followed it."

Sarah raised her eyebrows, "Fake trail to where, and how?"

Chuck smiled, "Alaska, and I have a good amount of knowledge about fake communications, and he doesn't keep himself hidden in cyberspace."

Sarah smiled, "I love you Chuck Bartowski, and that kind of thing proves my point." She kissed him again.

Chuck smiled, "You guys good to get going?" They nodded.

There was commotion outside on the street a few minutes later. A man was stumbling on the street and looked on the verge of passing out. Ellie set to work at once, checking him over and decided he was in grave condition and needed the hospital. Unseen by anyone he stashed something in the pocket of her sweater before falling unconscious.

Chuck was examining the ID when he flashed on nuclear weapons-related info. His expression turned worrisome, "That is my sister, Elanor Faye Bartowski saving that bad dudes life." A second ominous man obscured by the crowd seemed alert to Chuck's words pocketed a device and faded into the background.

III

They saw Ellie in the ER, but that did not stop Chuck from panicking about his sister's safety while he paced back and forth.

Chuck's voice always sped up when he panicked and now was no exception. "Hey, hey do you think I should call the hospital again?"

Sarah was both sympathetic and realistic, "You've called twenty times in the past 10 minutes, I'm sure Ellie is fine."

Chuck was no less anxious, "I know, but what about that sweaty nuclear guy. I flashed on that guy and what if she's in danger?"

The door opened, and Ellie came in, she looked tired but otherwise okay. She was somber as Chuck closed her in a frantic hug. "We tried everything, but nothing worked. They think he was poisoned or had an allergic reaction or something?"

Chuck wasted no time, "I'm betting poisoned I flashed on his card."

Ellie looked puzzled, "Why does that sound wildly inappropriate…"

Sarah gave a small smile, "Sorry, that's the term for when the Intersect gets triggered by surroundings in the environment and Chuck recalls the information attached to the trigger.

Chuck pressed on, he's a nuclear scientist guy."

Ellie inhaled sharply, "What?"

Sarah shook her head smiling. "he is freaking out, we will confirm your flash in the morning."

Devon finished on his stationary bike and chimed in brightly, "You are staying the night to celebrate then?"

Chuck looked anxious, I'm too worked up to celebrate or sleep." He left the apartment without a word.

Ellie was concerned, "Is he okay?"

Sarah sighed, "Anytime something spy related happens his PTSD kicks in again, I've been there. My place is more of a training dojo, I think it helps him cope."

Ellie's next words came as though giving a final blessing to their de-facto engagement, "Married or not, with you he will be just fine, we're going to bed."

Sarah smiled back genuinely. "good night guys." When they disappeared, Sarah headed out the front door, after her de-facto fiancé.

IV

Chuck was pummeling the punching bag when Sarah came into view. He was sweating to the point that his blue dress shirt collected most of it.

Chuck was insistent, "I'm fine." He started again on the punching bag.

Sarah stood next to Chuck crossing her arms. She smiled with her mouth closed and then spoke gently, "I know, but the punching bag is taking a beating, and as much as I enjoy seeing you soaked with sweat. Sarah curled her mouth slightly. "Stop and take a breather."

Chuck shrugged sighing as he spoke, "I'm sorry, it's just there is always something, I get like four hours of sleep a night…the PTSD is annoying and makes me feel even more pathetic and I didn't think that was possible with how my life has gone the last five years."

Sarah left momentarily and came back with a washcloth. She removed his shirt. Her words were empathetic as she started slowly wiping his face. Chuck, the last thing I would call you is pathetic, so I don't want to hear you calling yourself that. She smiled with a blunt expression, "Consider that an order."

Chuck nodded with a smile, "you don't have to stay up with me you know."

Sarah shook her head as she moved on to his chest, "Chuck, marriage is for better or worse, so this is good practice. Besides, if sleepless nights because of PTSD are your worst then sign me up!"

Chuck held her free hand gently, "And you still think you need me more than I need you, not even close."

Sarah smiled with a dismissive expression, "You won't win this argument…I don't think you know how much you are saving me. It sounds funny to admit this, but every second I am not around you I feel the spy in me try to claw her way out; I need her, but I don't want to _be_ her. I just want to be Sarah."

Chuck locked eyes with her, "Spy is what you do, not who you are."

Sarah finished wiping Chuck down, and then smiled, "you helped me figure that out. So, you'll get a handle on the PTSD, but for now, let's get some training in, it might help you sleep if you're exhausted."

Chuck nodded, she changed clothes earlier and was now wearing sweatpants and sports bra. He welcomed Sarah plan to tire him out, "What's next on the list?"

Sarah walked over to the equipment and took down two bow staffs tossing one to Chuck, "fighting with a weapon." She brandished the bow staff diagonally in front of herself.

Chuck eyed it with an unsure look, "Are you sure?"

Sarah nodded smiling, "You've succeeded with hand to hand combat and are more than adept with most specialized Kenpo techniques. If you aren't tired this is the best way to get you there."

Chuck smiled, "I can think of something else to do."

Sarah's mouth curled again, "Maybe when I run out of training ideas. Are you ready?"

Chuck looked unprepared. "How am I supposed to use something this long? It's almost as tall as I am?" He fiddled with his bow staff in the fingers of his right hand.

Sarah boosted him, "Chuck your muscle memory is just as impressive as your ability to retain verbal and written information. That means you just need practice, brace yourself." He imitated her form and nodded.

Sarah soon met Chuck at his end of the dojo and they clashed weapons. Chuck only met her first strike. The second met his right shoulder.

Sarah pulled back from any force but held her position. She was instructive but calm. "Chuck just because you're holding a weapon doesn't mean footwork doesn't matter. Look down."

Chuck did, sure enough, his feet were completely uneven. He sighed, "It's too awkward."

Sarah shook her head offering help, "you're focusing too much on the bow staff in your hand and forgetting about your feet on the ground. She took a step back and continued, "let me see how you move with the bow staff for a minute."

Chuck did as she asked. His feet were out of whack with every swing he made.

Sarah smiled leaning against her staff, "You're having trouble with the extra weight."

Chuck scratched his head, "it's fine just to hold, but when I swing it around I swear it gets heavier."

Sarah thought for a moment and spoke plainly, "Your dress pants and footwear probably aren't helping things, take them off and try again."

Chuck smiled suspiciously, "Seems like you have other motives here?"

Sarah smiled back, her words were blunt but playful, "Chuck if that were true we would already be in my room." She smiled in an appraising way as he stripped to his boxers. She nodded warningly, "Brace yourself again." He did just that.

One strike, two, three, four…this time their attacks collided from different directions. It was on the fifth strike—when Chuck took a top-down approach with his swing—that Sarah won out again. She was impressed even as she forced his staff backward, so he was holding it above his head.

Again, Sarah held her position with a satisfied expression. Her tone was praising, "Great job Chuck."

He responded pointedly, "This takes so much energy."

Sarah's mouth formed a closed grin, "So does sex, but you built up stamina for that pretty quickly, so I think you'll be fine." She broke position and relished his flustered reaction with a smile. "Let's keep going."

Chuck recovered with an ironic expression, "That's a lot more fun to hear when we're having sex."

Sarah leaned against her staff with an amused look. She saw an opportunity to motivate Chuck, "Tell you what, if you win I'm all yours." She set herself again waiting for him.

It took four more rounds, but Chuck did win and cashed in Sarah's offer. Afterward, he got his first full night sleep since their first time together two months ago. He was glad his de-facto fiancé was with him.

V

That morning Chuck was at the Buy More, lost in thought at the Nerd Herd desk when Morgan's voice hit his ears. He looked Chuck in the face with concern.

Morgan was sympathetic, "Dude, I can't tell if you're bored or exhausted."

Chuck snapped out of his trance. There was dullness in his expression and response," Probably both, You're back from lunch on time. Don't you usually drag that out as long as possible?"

Morgan smiled sadly, "True, but Big Mike's working me to the bone dude. Wants me to find a gift for Tang's wife. I don't have time for this. I am a very busy man-boy."

Chuck knew Morgan hated Tang and took the opportunity to pass on some spy wisdom to Morgan that would be helpful to his situation. He turned it into a teachable moment. "Morgan think of it as an opportunity to learn something you might otherwise never know about our freakish leader."

Morgan nodded, "Alright, but enough with me, something's different about you, and I'm guessing it's because of a certain blonde Valkyrie?"

Chuck seemed uncomfortable about sharing the life-altering nature of his relationship with Sarah. Morgan "Buddy the thing is, we kind of promised to get married."

Morgan grinned, "Afraid she's going to leave? I would be too."

Chuck's voice went up, "What? No, I'm serious!"

Morgan chuckled, "I'd bet on Ellie and Awesome before either of us dude."

Sarah entered the conversation moments later. She spoke casually, "You'd lose a lot of money on that."

Morgan instantly became flustered, "Do you make a habit of sneaking up on people?"

Sarah smiled, but there was tension there, "You know Morgan, the biggest mistake people make is jumping to conclusions. I'm the one who proposed."

Morgan looked terrified, "I put my foot in my mouth a lot."

Her voice returned to normal, "I don't mean to freak you out Morgan, I don't let Chuck think he's beneath me, so I'm not going to let anyone else think he is."

Morgan stared and then responded, "You really proposed?"

Sarah nodded, "You seem surprised?"

Morgan was at a loss for words. Luckily, Tang's wife entered the store. Morgan took off toward her so fast you'd think he was running at high speed.

Chuck smiled, "I don't think he is used to anyone taking me seriously; he was never flustered by Jill. Something tells me he will have trouble letting go; I feel a little guilty I can't say anything to him about the other half of things."

Sarah sighed in a quiet voice, "Morgan is what agency security experts would call…an unpredictable whistleblower risk. I don't think it would happen intentionally, but he's got the same kind of unpredictability as Carina which is ironic."

Chuck was in sad agreement, "I get it, but it still sucks."

Sarah gave a consoling smile and whispered again. "Turns out our deceased nuclear guy handled programming and storing our nuclear codes on an electronic skeleton key. We think an unidentified person killed him to get his hands on the codes, but Beckman wants you with us at the morgue to investigate the body."

Chuck shrugged, "At least this is more exciting than the Buy More."

VI

The trip to the morgue did not yield the skeleton key. It did reveal the cause of death, which was from exposure to a doom like truth serum called pentothal. That meant that the unknown culprit was still actively looking for them. Later that evening Chuck, Sarah and Casey were discussing what to do next.

Chuck seemed irritated and anxious, "If this guy is looking for nuclear codes why hasn't he shown his face?"

Casey sneered slightly, "People don't advertise that Chuck, I'm going to listen to courtyard surveillance for something to do. I put what's left of the surveillance on an isolated frequency Walker, still can't believe you have a cybernetic implant."

Sarah nodded turning to Chuck, "People slip up. Eventually, we have to be patient."

Casey's face tightened, "I'm getting cross feedback, somebody is eavesdropping."

Sarah raised her eyebrows "Why would somebody come here?"

Chuck muttered inaudibly and then turned to the others, "I announced Ellie's whole name to that street. Whoever is after the codes could easily drag her into something worse when she was doing her job."

Casey's jaw clenched. "I think they already have, the direction of the signal is coming from your apartment, not to mention I caught the tail end of some pretty random bickering between her and Devon, that sounds more like she's hyperventilating."

Chuck sighed, oh boy—"

Sure enough, Ellie was incredibly hyper, and a geyser of truth. She spoke extremely fast, "Chuck!" She turned energetically to Sarah, "When people would ask him what he wanted to be when he grew up he would always say the same thing, big boy; how cute is that. I can tell that he is a big boy because he is marrying a big, big girl. Casey raised his eyebrows.

Devon was apologetic, "Sorry guys, she's all over the place. I'm thinking she drank some more than usual when I wasn't looking."

Ellie's ramble continued, "Chuck you need a haircut it is starting to make funny animal shapes." She stared aimlessly. "When you were seven I told you that burglars stole money from your piggybank, that was a lie it was me. At the time I felt it was very important for me to have a New Kids fanny pack."

Sarah was growing concerned now, "Ellie are you okay? Has anyone come by here today?"

Ellie looked at Sarah with a squint, "A man was asking questions about the guy I tried to save and then he left." She noticed Casey come into the foreground. She grinned, "Those PJ's make you look like Dennis the Menace's father." She gave an awkward laugh and then passed out on the couch.

Casey moved his equipment to Ellie where it pinged rapidly. They found a bug near her ear. He responded with dull shock, "Yeah, she was poisoned."

Devon's eyes widened, "Whoa that is not awesome, why would somebody do that to your sister?"

Sarah sighed, "The guy she helped yesterday was a programmer for our nuclear codes, and whoever bugged her is still looking for them."

Chuck stood up, "We'll worry about that later, let's get her to Westside Medical.

They nodded Devon paler than the others.

VII

Outside Ellie's hospital room Chuck was cracking from the stress of his sister getting poisoned. Devon stayed by her bedside.

Chuck's panic was clear, "This is not good, Ellie's only got a few hours left. We have to get the bad guy trade us the antidote for the codes."

Sarah gripped his hand gently, "Chuck our medical teams are trying to identify the poison to create an antidote."

Casey was gentler than usual, "Even if we knew where the codes were that's not a practical plan; can't risk the bad guy endangering millions of lives for the one.

Chuck completely objected, "it's my sister we're talking about, we can't just sit around and watch her die!"

Sarah noted Chuck's passion and tried to reexamine things, "The only clue we have so far is the bug we found on Ellie?"

Casey cautioned holding a device in his hand, "Soundproof box don't want the bad guy knowing we're on to them."

Chuck thought for a moment and then hastily took the box speaking quickly, "Found the codes, can't believe where they hid them. Going to keep them on the lady doctor until I can move her safely."

Casey seemed surprised and angry. "Now the bad guy is going to come right to us, not bad Bartowski. Ever do that again and I'll kill you!"

Chuck shrugged, "Excuse me, while I go visit with my unconscious, dying sister." Casey relented with a passive grunt."

While Chuck visited Ellie's bedside he happened across the codes in her lucky sweater, which Devon brought with him. At the same time, her attacker fell for Chuck's ploy, cornered by Sarah and Casey in disguise. Chuck rushed in during his ultimatum, exposing all four of them to the poison. The shock allowed the pursuer to flee with both the codes and the antidote. Quick thinking by Casey—thanks to a crutch throw—made him drop the latter, which Sarah caught before it hit the ground. They decided to forgo the bad guy and worry about the more imminent threat of death by poison, for which the potential casualties increased from one to three people.

Sarah handed Chuck the vile urgently, "Here!"

Chuck looked at it and shakes his head, "No, no it's for Ellie."

Sarah shook her head too with conflicted eyes, "I'm sorry, I can't let you die, Chuck!"

Chuck challenged her though he was also conflicted, "I can't take it knowing that Ellie will die and both of you have been poisoned too!"

Casey cut to the chase, "You're a good person Chuck and I respect that, but I've got a job to do, so take it before I shove it down your throat!"

Chuck gave a quick sigh, "Okay, okay I'll do it. He suddenly spilled his guts, "I'll pretend to agree to take it and then I'll run like hell to my sister's room and make her take it."

Casey tightened, "You do that I'll give chase, point my gun at you, threaten to pull the trigger if you don't take it!"

Chuck challenged him, "Would you really shoot me?"

Casey was fighting against his own face, "No."

Chuck was blunt, "Yeah, don't waste a bullet we're already dead. I'm saving my sister." Chuck rushed to his sister's room and fed her the antidote.

Ellie came around while Chuck, Sarah, and Casey sat rather dejected on the floor outside her room. Chuck was very reflective and subdued, "You know if I had a blog this would be a pretty productive month for me: save my old college professor, check. Hack the CIA central database check. Save my sister's life, check."

Casey raised his eyebrows, "You hacked the CIA's central database?" Casey was extremely impressed.

Chuck was briefly resistant and did not explicitly confirm the question, " _the piranha_ ; found that Fulcrum is the splinter cell and the reason Bryce screwed up my life, the second time anyway."

Sarah wore a saddened expression, "I'm am so sorry about all of this."

Chuck sighed, "It's okay, it's okay; I've lived a pretty good life. I mean how many guys can say they landed a helicopter or saved the lives of innocent people?"

Casey interjected, "Courageous and honorable members of the United States military."

Chuck continued casually, "Plus, I've gotten pretty good at fighting like a spy. Even won against Sarah."

Sarah confessed, "I let you win, we just got engaged and I wanted to have sex, mark the occasion."

Casey's face turned sour and surprised, "So you two can't keep your peanut butter and chocolate apart. Compromised is putting it lightly. What do you mean engaged? I don't see a ring. Besides, the brass won't like that."

Sarah sighed, "it was about someday, and I stop listening to the government when they wanted to keep Molly and Chuck as property. Now the CIA is a means to an end."

Casey was direct, "What's that?"

Sarah was blunt again, "A normal life."

Casey looked at her seriously. "You really think this won't blow up in your face? What will you do if it does?"

Sarah was blunt, "Kill anyone who tries to stop me from protecting the people I love, but that doesn't matter since we're dying."

Chuck chimed in again, "At least you don't have to kill me, Casey. Hey, my silver-lining is I don't need to work out my five-year plan again, I can streamline that down to about five hours."

Chuck turned his head and spotted a device on the floor. After picking it up he flashed on all the bad guy's information and since the device was a tracker it would lead them right to him.

VIII

Eventually, they found Riordan Payne's apartment, knocking on his door. He responded casually, "Who is it?"

Chuck spilled his guts because of the truth serum, "The NSA, CIA and me; who's a little tougher to explain but…" Casey shot Chuck a look before stepping back to shoot and kick the door open.

Sarah spoke bluntly with her gun on Payne, "My partner would rather shoot you in the face than let you get away!"

Casey looked surprised, "You called me your partner?" Sarah smiled in acknowledgment. Casey continued sharply, "Where are the codes you son of a bitch?"

Sarah stayed transfixed, "And the antidote?"

He spoke quietly, "Actually I was just about to enjoy a little antidote myself. What kind of host would I be if I didn't offer you some as well?"

Casey was threatening, "Careful, haven't killed anyone in a while I'm getting a little hungry."

Chuck stopped them from taking it, "Wait, I've read tons of comic books, and the villain always samples it first."

Payne quickly attacked them creating space with a series of backflips before Sarah shot him in his repaired knee and he fell to the floor.

Casey wore a look of satisfaction, "Very un-sportsmen like, I like it!"

With Payne tied up, they found the antidote in the cabinet. All three of them were about to take it when Casey stopped, addressing both Chuck and Sarah.

There was a curious annoyance, "Wait, I've got to know what is with you two. Let's start with you Sarah, what is the real act your putting on…you know asset and handler relationships are forbidden, and then there is the baby."

Sarah emotions took over, "I could not leave Molly behind. I am her mother I feel that even when I try not to. I love her, and Chuck enough to go against the government, but I am trying not to have two enemies for as long as possible, so I act like my reputation when I need to, but I stop caring about rules the night I fell in love with Chuck. They make me feel human again and I will protect them as a spy until I can be with them as a wife and mother."

Casey turned to Chuck, "Bartowski what is this Piranha you mentioned?"

Chuck could not resist the truth serum either, "It's the hacker reputation I built in high-school. Now, I'm using it to flush out Fulcrum and take back control of my life, and don't try to stop me or I will pry open your life and start asking questions."

Casey tightened slightly, "Is that a threat?"

Chuck was blunt, "it's a promise, I don't need a truth serum to find out about you Casey. I am the best hacker—that no one has ever heard of—in the world." Casey's eyes widened from the realization that Chuck was not lying.

Sarah smiled with satisfaction, "Anything else you want to know?"

Casey looked at Sarah with a half-smile, "Who proposed?"

Sarah answered, "I did."

Casey grunted, "You really think you can be handler and wife if you need to be."

Sarah nodded, "He helped fight the Chinese mafia and saved Fleming didn't he, I think I'm doing just fine."

Casey conceded her point, "He's a pretty solid spy." They drank the antidote a moment later.

IX

Ellie was fine by the time Chuck, Sarah and Casey returned to the hospital and they went home. The following day Sarah visited Chuck during lunch hour. Something was clearly on her mind.

Chuck was surprised, "Hey I didn't know you were coming by, what's up?"

Sarah began lightly, Chuck, you know when you think you're going to die and your whole life is supposed to flash in front of you." Chuck nodded. Sarah continues nervously, "That happened for me yesterday; I only saw three things: you, Molly, and the three of us as a family."

Chuck smiled, "What are you saying?"

Sarah walked behind the Nerd Herd Desk and grabbed Chuck's hand, kneeling on the spot and pulled out a ring. She stared through the diamond ring she was holding; it was more than typical, but not flashy either. "The one thing my father doesn't have is bad taste, this is the ring he bought for my mother and it is the only thing she kept after they divorced. She said it was because it made her remember how happy she felt. She gave it to me hoping I would have a reason to wear it one day and feel the same. I never thought I would have someone to wear it for, but…" She was pointedly sweet, "Forget someday I have to Marry you Chuck Bartowski, on the beach in Malibu where we watched the sunrise after our first date."

Sarah's speech mesmerized Chuck, his brain took several seconds to absorb the moment and then it kicked in again. "Okay."

Sarah stood up smiling more than she ever had in her life. Chuck took the ring and slid it on her finger. They kissed for an extended period.

Jeff, Lester, and Morgan all returned from break. Lester spotted Chuck and Sarah first and scolded them with a judgmental tone, "Hey lovebirds, breaks over. Besides, I'm sure Sarah's got wieners to serve other than your's Chuck."

Jeff chimed in too, in his unwittingly awkward way. "I think they'll need a longer break. Sarah's got a chain on her finger."

Lester interpreted as they broke apart. He was chuckling, "No way…what did you do beg her to marry you?"

Sarah's expression turned stony, "The next person to insinuate Chuck is out of my league gets thrown in the Wienerlicious deep fryer!"

Jeff and Lester scattered. Morgan stayed where he was, fidgeting awkwardly. "Sorry about yesterday just caught me by surprise because people like us don't attract women, and definitely not someone like you Sarah. I guess I thought it would stay that way a lot longer, but I'm realizing Chuck's not like me. He is better, but you figured that out already since he proposed."

Sarah smiled, "I proposed again Morgan, and Chuck's not going anywhere."

Chuck embraced Morgan smiling, "Buddy I need you to become ordained, so you can marry us at a moment's notice."

Morgan laughed, "Chuck, you can't-fool me into thinking your life is too busy to plan a wedding. Tang disappeared so you should have plenty of time."

Sarah lied without lying, "I just want to know we can get married whenever we want."

Morgan smiled, "Calling the shots? I will on one condition, take care of my boy."

Sarah nodded throwing her arm around Chuck, "I will Morgan." Morgan grinned tapped Chuck on the arm and left to count inventory in the storage cage.

Chuck was curious, "I wonder what happened to Tang?

Sarah shrugged, "Who knows…"

Now alone Chuck turned to Sarah with a sigh. "You really want to take this risk? Something tells me an asset; handler marriage is against government regulations."

Sarah looked at Chuck, "No risk no reward. Besides, I'm a handler; I can handle the government. They will find out the hard way that my emotional connections will make the spy they molded into their worst nightmare."

IX

There was a nightmare all too real the government was hardly aware of spreading from within its walls. Fulcrum was just as unaware that the best hacker in the world they knew nothing about knew some of their players. The highest in the organization were ghosts, but they always had people willing to do dirty work. The goal was to take control of government technology and circumstances in the last few years positioned them to stage a full coup of every major entity and a joint database called the Intersect. Fulcrum was furious when Sarah Walker and Bryce Larkin of the CIA got in their way. Their interference was only a month apart. Walker grew a soul out of nowhere and unwittingly hid the orphaned baby that would have afforded them a money pit, which meant they needed to stay in the shadows. Then there was Larkin; the SOB took it upon himself to steal the Intersect from the DNI and send it somewhere in Burbank, only never made it out alive. John Casey was too proud to turn but many in Fulcrum knew they owed him thanks. The kicker was they had to bring Larkin back from the dead because the files were in his head and they did, but he was still healing in a light coma, and so they had a plan to drop him back into the field of play. It irritated the highest members that this was necessary but Walker's unwitting part in Fulcrum's setbacks meant they had to remain unknown and pull strings.

From their base of operations in Barstow, Edgar Sloan entered Kieran Ryker's office. He was quizzical and blunt, "Why did you request me here I am technical still working for the CIA, a disappearing act will not help Fulcrum's anonymity; Graham already has antennas raised."

Ryker was indifferent, "The people above us have bigger priorities than worrying about Langston Graham."

Edgar scoffed, "Like searching for some baby just because she has personal to some money."

Ryker looked like Edgar lost his mind. " _some money,_ almost a billion-dollar fortune will sustain our ring for years, seizing control of that child is a must and Walker has placed her in a black hole. Her father is the only person in her family with any public record and a con artist is no father. Where is she?"

Edgar shrugged, "How the hell should I know? We would not be in this situation if you pegged Walker correctly"

Ryker was indifferent again, "I didn't pick Walker because I needed her specifically, I picked her because I thought she was her reputation. Turns out she actually has a soul; never would have bet on that."

Edgar shrugged again, "What do you want?"

Ryker was blunt, "The higher-ups say the package is ready for dispatch to Burbank; have Tommy get ready to drop it off and play his part. With any luck, we will flush out who is in possession of the Intersect. It could just be inactive because the subject is still unconscious, or they might not even have it, but either way, this is the next step." Edgar nodded and left.

Ryker smiled to himself, they were taking what they could get. Considering they still had anonymity, pulling strings gave him satisfaction. Next week he scheduled to meet with one Harry Tang who Tommy met very recently and seemed to think was promising because he was at some dead-end job in an electronics store.

Chuck and company were completely unaware of how deep the splinter-cell ran and soon it would rear its ugly head.

* * *

A/N: I never believed Sarah could not be both Chuck's significant other and handler. So, I make it a point to explore that. Harry Tang bad guy was a last minute addition! More fun ahead, though my finals are around the corner…hopefully, it won't affect my update rate.


	5. Chapter 5: Covert Union, Covert Missions

A/N: Hey Chucksters, the end of the school year brought my writing to a halt, but I'm back. This chapter has one scene with sexual content. I always mark these in bold and write the next scene so that they can be skipped without missing anything for readers that prefer to skip sex scenes.

Now for the chapter itself, I reworked a detail of cannon to fit my own needs. As I've been writing I realized how useful that can be. Chuck's situation still is not perfect, but I continually write Sarah in such a way that she acts and thinks maturely and aim to keep the relationship that way.

Honestly the sad truth is CHUCK's showrunners and writers were very juvenile and short sighed in how they handled the wt/wt dynamic on the show. They were ruled by angst instead of organic conflict that gets resolved through open and honest communication. Why do I bring this up? Well it's because writing really does make or break a TV couple and as much as I love Chuck and Sarah I like another TV couple even more.

Those familiar with Blue Bloods (starting in season 4) will be familiar with Jamie Regan and Edit "Eddie" Janko. I talk about this because like I said good writing matters. If you've watched the show and these characters, then you know what I mean. They are similar to Chuck and Sarah individually and the people that bring them to life have tremendous chemistry just like Zac and Yvonne, but Chuck's writers spent too much time failing that chemistry, filling the years they weren't together with contrived angst.

I guess I am making the comparison to vent my frustration that Chuck and Sarah were hindered by maddeningly inconsistent writing, but I compare every TV relationship to Chuck and Sarah now, and Jamko is my latest obsession. The difference is night and day or in this case, consistent versus inconsistent writing; I can't say for sure if that will continue into season 9 of Blue Bloods, but I have much more faith in their writers.

Now that I'm through venting, here is the next chapter and of course I don't own anything except the computer I write this story on.

* * *

 **Chuck Versus the Real Undercover Relationship**

 **Chapter 5: Covert Union, Covert Missions**

The sun was just visible on the horizon, the top seems to rise from the water itself; which cast a golden light on its surface. The pace of the sunrise seemed purposefully slow this morning. Typical bird activity was silent, waves of the ocean were quiet as if waiting for a cosmic event to begin. Yes, this beach was witness to something, a design of fate that had so many things linked to it was destined to happen. Chuck stood to wait on his spot. He was in his only tux, not nervous, but jittery with anticipation. Sarah was slowly meeting Chuck in a dress, nothing fancy, but certainly elegant, a simple white dress that covered her chest, leaving her back exposed to the sun. It was long, void of straps, and she was mastering it. Sarah's hair has unchanged from its usual state; flowing down on her shoulders. The bright sunlight left her hair gold as she walked, settling in right next to Chuck so that they both occupied the same spots as last time they were on this beach.

Chuck smiled in a boyishly charming way, "Wow, you look amazing."

Sarah returned a rare blushing smile, "Very dapper." She reached up to adjust his tie."

Morgan was standing between, but outside of the two of them. He was in his neatest clothes, a plain black shirt, and grey pants. He'd cleaned up his face so that just a beard remained and shortened his hair and turned it into something longer than a crew cut but shorter and more controlled than the dome-like mop of hair. Just that alone took him from teen to adult in his appearance, he seemed to have done it out of respect for the occasion. Ellie and Devon were there too, informal, but in doctor's attire because they would be cutting it close for their early morning shift. Casey was obscure several yards back, smoking a cigar; both marking and observing the occasion.

Casey whispered to himself, "I feel a change in the air, those two, they can change everything."

Back at the head of the beach Morgan spoke quietly, "We are gathered here on this beach at a pre-dawn hour because apparently, these two kids had to get married less than 12 hours after getting engaged for the second time."

Chuck smiled apologetically, "Sorry buddy."

Morgan shook his head, "Don't worry about it." He fought a yawn and continued, "Let's just cut right to the good stuff; vows?"

Chuck was calm from the moment he found his words. "Sarah, my life changed from the moment you walked into it. I was content to underachieve before I met you, but you make me want to overachieve to be more and do more. You are always there, helping me, teaching me, protecting me and there is no one else I want to spend the rest of my life doing the same things for, except you. Words can't express the depth of my love, or my dreams for our future, that our kids; will be like little superheroes with little capes and stuff like that. Everyone chuckled here, though Morgan had no idea why Chuck said that. Chuck continued, "All I want is to prove everyday for the rest our lives that you can count on me. I love you Sarah Walker, always have and I will love you until the end of time no matter how crazy our lives get!"

Sarah took several seconds to soak in his speech while Morgan made what he though was an obvious observation. "Chuck, we work at the Buy More; things are as far from crazy; unless you count Tang suddenly AWOL, but again I digress." Everyone chuckled again.

Sarah smiled, "I love you, this is just easier to do if we're alone."

Ellie spoke softly, "We can occupy ourselves for a minute?"

Sarah smiled gratefully and only resumed when everyone else was out of ear shot. There was great emotion in her words. "Chuck most of my life has been unstable: my parents marriage was just long enough have me and hear me speak, then once I was school age I mistook my father's con scams for adventures and ran off with him. Then the CIA caught up, arrested my father and saw fit to recruit me. Graham did it himself, claimed he was saving me. Little does he know you saved me in ways he never could. Somehow your life became as unstable as mine once was. She held both his hands tightly as her emotion seemed to fill the air around them. "Today I vow to protect you. I love you Chuck, and I will always be your wall standing in the way of anyone who tries to capture you in the name of those secrets in your head. Someday when things are quiet I will focus on being just your wife and I will do everything in my power to make that happen. I pledge that today with these vows." Sarah motioned for the others to come back over.

Morgan resumed his place between them. He sounded very observant, "You two don't do things traditionally, and I like that, but we've come to the point where we need rings?"

Sarah pulled something from behind her back, "I have that covered." She brandished two wedding rings.

Morgan was impressed, "Are you a magician or something?"

Sarah smiled, "I have ways."

Morgan took the rings and resumed the proceedings, "Alright then, Chuck do you take this woman to be your wife?"

Chuck gave a broad smile, "I do."

Morgan smiled turning to Sarah, "Do you take my best friend to be your husband?"

Sarah smiled brightly, "I do."

Morgan continued with emphasis, "Then by the powers vested in me by the Intergalactic Federation of Planets; I now pronounce you husband and wife." He chocked up a little, "Kiss her already!"

Chuck was overjoyed, "Finally!" He grabbed Sarah and performed a dip with her as they shared a lingering kiss; the rising sun pierced them both now at its peak in the sky, it was clear the universe itself was sealing their union.

From afar Casey muttered silently. He seemed cautiously hopeful, "I hope you two can do what I couldn't. "He smiled, turned and left.

Everyone clapped while they continued kissing. After they returned to an upright position Ellie and Devon joined them hugging both. Devon offered an obvious sentiment as congratulations to Sarah.

The enthusiasm in his words were clear, "Welcome to the family!

Ellie raised her eyebrows, "Hey technically you're not there yet so I'm supposed to say that. Chuck and Sarah's steadiness is making you look bad."

Devon squeezed Ellie, "They surprised all of us, but don't worry I am just waiting for something to fall into place."

Ellie smiled with intrigue, "Noted." She turned to Sarah brightly, "I can offer you some advice with my little brother, but I don't think you will need it. Just know I could not have asked for a better sister in law."

Sarah smiled appreciatively, "I've never had a sister."

Ellie hugged her, "You do now." She looked at Devon and sighed, "We have to get going for our morning shift."

Morgan looked at them, "Could I hitch a ride back?"

Ellie sighed, "If you meet us back at the car."

Morgan nodded turning to Chuck, "Later guys!" He bolted like lightning towards the road and their car."

Ellie's curiosity got the better of her, "The rings?"

Sarah smiled, "I bought them yesterday, their brand new. Took a bit of the CIA cash we have lying around for the operation."

Ellie grinned, "Well we should get going. Are you going on a honeymoon?"

Sarah sighed, "Going out of town would just cause more problems than it's worth. I think we'll stick around here for a few hours; get some time to ourselves."

Ellie grinned wider, "Should I even ask?" Sarah expression was guilty without saying a word.

Once they were left alone Chuck smiled holding his now wife. "You would probably be more comfortable at home."

Sarah squeezed him tightly in a quiet whisper shaking her head, "We won't get a honeymoon, but I have other plans."

Chuck grinned, "I am a lucky man."

 **II**

They kissed deeply and fervently for several minutes. When they separated Sarah walked closer to the shore without turning around. She silently removed her dress from her body and let it drop to the ground before stepping out of it completely. Sarah was stunning no matter which part of her that Chuck was looking at, now though she seemed to radiate sunlight in an angelic way. For a moment Chuck was not sure why she was not turning around, then he noticed something on her back. Two phrases written in script style; one below the other so that they covered the area just below her shoulders coming before the middle of her back. they read: lux aeterna; aeterno salutari nostro

Chuck walked in close behind her looking at the writing in fascination. He was mesmerized, "I never took you for a tattoo type."

Sarah touched Chuck's neck without turning around. She was quiet, "I'm not, but I have always appreciated Latin for its profoundness."

Chuck ran his fingers slowly across the words, "What do they mean?

Sarah turned around, the phrases were also neatly across the top of her upper chest. A perfect spot like on her back. Unseen unless she wanted to show them.

Sarah threw her arms around Chuck, "The first one means _eternal light;_ the second means _eternal savior._ What you are to me; my light, my savior, it's also what I want to be for you, no matter what and this way I will always have a reminder."

Chuck smiled, "You still think I matter that much? I can barely save myself let alone someone else."

Sarah nodded, she was quiet as she took off his shirt. Her expression as profound as the words on her body. "Chuck, I will always need you more than you need me." She placed a hand on his heart. "Without you I am nobody; nothing but a spy. When I realized that I knew I had to marry you right away."

Chuck ran his hands through Sarah's hair; lost in her blue eyes which seem to shine even more brightly, "Well I'm glad you did, Mrs. Bartowski."

Sarah's eyes snapped shut hearing that. She was his wife and it made her buckle and then he kissed her. Sarah pulled back a few minutes later. They both knew this occasion heat did not fuel them like it had during their first time together. She undid his dress pants and her face brightened when she realized that was all Chuck was wearing. She brought his pants down to the ground and he stepped free of them.

Sarah's words were admiring, "I'd say training does your body well Chuck."

They both seemed determined to admire each other as though Chuck and Sarah overlooked each other to this point when having sex. Sarah's words were not just flattery. Training showed on Chuck's body. His chest was noticeably more toned, and his arms and legs built noticeable muscle. It also helped his groin and its accompanying features making them more impressive.

Sarah was always beautiful but standing there nude and completely bathed in sunlight she looked angelic from head to toe. Helped most from the sunlight was Sarah's hair and eyes; giving both a charged look. The light in her eyes was shining so brightly the blue in them was even more mesmerizing and her hair seemed to have transformed into sunlight itself. Her body and all its features glowed with the sun too. The words now branded on her skin popped more than ever, it was hard not to see her as mythical the way she looked.

They kissed again, merging into each other's bodies in the process. As the kiss continued they wrapped their arms around each other's necks and let them slide down their backs. Sarah hopped off the sand and Chuck cradled her in his arms while they continued kissing. Soon he lowered her onto the soft sand, laying across her body, as they stayed lip locked.

Chuck was the one to end their lip lock. He smiled at her with his child like grin and she smiled back, lost in him. Chuck resumed kissing Sarah, but this time he focused on her body. Starting at her neck, he made sure to linger so that she felt every moment. Chuck continued, moving on to the words that were at the bridge of her chest and neck.

Sarah's eyes closed, but she could feel everything. She found her words moments later, "I love you Chuck Bartowski… Her breathing slowed down considerably.

Chuck moved down Sarah's body past her breasts to her navel and incorporated his tongue. Sarah's breathing was so slow now that she relaxed completely. Somehow this was more enjoyable than the blistering heat with which they made love the first time. There was not a hair there, or anywhere else on Sarah's body; she'd clearly made sure to prep for the consummation of their marriage. Chuck took extra time to carefully tend to her groin with his lips as he explored it inside and out; there was nothing quick about his pace, it was slow and purposeful.

Sarah felt lost in it. She was so utterly in love with him and breathy by the time Chuck met her face again. She whispered quietly, "I want you to know I never take you for granted. I will love you until the end of time."

Chuck locked eyes with her, "Sarah, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me there is nothing that comes close. I have from the very second that we locked eyes, and you continue to amaze me. I never could get the hang of foreign languages especially Latin."

Sarah switched places with as some sand fell off her back. She smiled broadly, "I also speak fluent Polish."

Chuck suddenly recalled such an occasion, "That's what you were speaking with Carina when we rescued you from the Wookiee?"

Sarah nodded smiling, "You remembered."

Chuck nodded, "I married a super spy that is bilingual, I'm a lucky guy!"

Sarah's next words showed her second language as she spoke with emphasis and seduction, "Pozwól mi pokazać, jak bardzo, jak bardzo cię kocham.

Chuck blinked and grinned," Wow."

Sarah did not offer translation and instead glided her lips steadily down his body. When she arrived at his completely groomed jewels. She took him in, not in an aggressive way, but just as purposeful as he had been with her earlier. Chuck's sounds were low and dazed. Sarah seemed to be warming up his member; it was quite a while until she moved on, eventually joining them both by the waist. Sarah gained a new level of satisfaction as she felt his member occupy her. If these were normal circumstances she would engage him until they conceived a child. Even though Sarah was on the pill she wanted one so badly.

Sarah returned her lips to Chuck's and then whispered longingly." I am on the pill, but I don't have experience trying to get pregnant, so I need the practice."

Chuck smiled, "Whatever you say Mrs. Bartowski, though based on how fast our relationship is going it could be risky." Sarah smiled back, kissing Chuck as he ran his hands through her hair and they started together.

The pace was slow and deliberate like everything up to this point. She felt his member every minute and every time Sarah thought they hit a wall something in her would relax, lost in the pleasure.

Sarah desires escaped her in a quiet whisper, "I swear I will protect you until we can have a child."

Chuck whispered back anxiously as they kept going. "Seems like your trying to make that happen right now."

She knew though she did not know how, that they would not conceive a child anytime soon, even as they tried. Their overall situation was too chaotic for that. Someday, but not now.

Sarah kissed Chuck yet again as they climaxed. Afterward, Sarah collapsed against Chuck's body and whispered sadly. "It won't happen yet, but it's the next thing I want with you; a boy who looks and acts like you."

Chuck smiled, but sighed as he stroked her hair gently, "A daughter with your eyes.

Sarah lifted her head, the emotion on her face was noticeable. "I will make sure that happens no matter what, which brings me to an uncomfortable conversation."

Chuck raised his eyebrows, "What would that be?"

Sarah continued quietly she was shaking somewhat, "Chuck, I said when I told you the reason behind my tattoos that you were my light, my savior; it goes deeper than that, I know myself and I know what I will turn into if something happens to you…I can't face that so I will kill anyone I have to, to protect you and I need to know that you can handle that?"

Chuck smiled at Sarah, "I appreciate your honesty, I had an out when I flashed on that surveillance video or in the dozens of other people you've had to kill, I am still here, and I always will be."

Sarah felt tears sliding down her face, "I don't like killing Chuck, but you need to know that if killing means you stay safe I will do it every time."

Chuck gripped her tightly, "It's okay, what you feel is light that you don't think you have, it's why you protected Molly. You are much more than a spy and I feel safe because of everything else that you are."

Sarah smiled wiping her eyes, "Speaking of the spy world, we should get back; I'll have more thread spinning to do."

Chuck smiled in a melancholy way, "You know, for a few hours I actually forgot that I have government secrets locked in my brain."

Sarah kissed him lingeringly and her gaze when she stopped was sympathetic, "I suppose I could make you forget a little more, but before too long people will start showing up on what is not designated as a nude beach; yet somehow, your sadness is the hardest thing to resist." Sharing a smile, they stayed there on the beach in the sand making love yet again.

III

Time may have seemed to stand still during Chuck and Sarah's mini-honeymoon on the beach, but the shock of their nuptials was front and center at a surprise meeting on the state of the operation that evening.

Graham's tone was harsh and demanding, "Agent Walker explain the reason for this escalation? You know asset handler relations were only permitted based on the nature of this operation, a marriage is a conflict of interest in every way!"

Sarah wanted to say _love_ but knew better than that. She switched on her tactful agent persona. Her words were harshly blunt, "All due respect sir, you are ignorant of the kind of emotional reciprocation that is required to handle someone like Chuck. I cannot be emotionally false because he will sniff it out on the spot. The truth is he is a welcome distraction no field agent gets, and it was you who said commit to the cover. The marriage is a result of that."

Graham looked shocked at her honesty, unaware that it was a total acting job, but recovered with a vein still showing on his forehead. "You still have not answered my question."

Sarah was plain though she privately enjoyed watching him panic, "He has fallen in love with me, and I could not avoid this because if I did not reciprocate his feelings it would make my job next to impossible; which you seem to have forgotten is keeping him safe." Watching Graham digest information that was true, and yet twisted so it masked the extent of the truth gave Sarah continued satisfaction. Of course, Sarah never let the satisfaction show on her face.

Beckman chimed in now, "Are you compromised?"

Sarah's anger rose, channeled entirely through her persona, fueled by a grain of truth. "I mean no disrespect, but I don't see the distinction! You think trying to fix his psychological scars has been a picnic? All I've learned is why I continue to feed into the cover! His family and friends offer backhanded support that many times is veiled as insults or treat him like a child, he was always overshadowed by Bryce and now Chuck is forced to navigate a world he excelled in, the last person Chuck was in love with smashed his heart to pieces right after he was unfairly expelled from Stanford and has spent years in a dead end job. I am making decisions based on the intel I've gathered. All of that happened _before_ he wound up with our secrets in his head where my superiors treat him like property and my partner gets enjoyment from poking fun at his weaknesses! I have worked for weeks to repair the psychological scars; change his 'I'm pathetic' mindset and keep what is in his head functional. The next time I hear anyone imply I am doing my job the wrong way I will walk away, and you do not want that to happen, you should trust me on that!"

Sarah's anger was real, but the reason behind the anger was false. Still, she enjoyed being able to yell at them all and make it seem like it was because they weren't taking her seriously. Beckman and Graham absorbed the whole thing with a certain level of fear somewhere in their faces, and Casey was glad he was on her side now.

Beckman had a cautious expression as she looked at Casey, who stayed silent to this point, "What do you think Major Casey?"

Casey shrugged, if they were thinking of doing a 49B that was the dumbest idea given the mission. He defended Walker, he wasn't going to help them figure out she was manipulating them. Frankly, it was impressive, and Casey wanted to see how long she could keep up the act. "To me it makes no difference what their relationship is: friends, dating, married; the more I think about it emotional attachment is a boon in this situation. Walker sending mixed signals by towing the company line would make this situation needlessly difficult, something like unnecessary angst in a TV show."

Beckman raised her eyebrows, "That is your unbiased assessment?"

Casey nodded and continued bluntly, "The priority is the protection of this kid, so the deeper Walker is linked the easier this situation becomes. Chuck has a gravity about him, I've spent a lot of time in covert operations and I've never crossed paths with anyone as _human_ as that kid." Casey glanced at Sarah. "He is still coping because of Walker; it's just plain stupid to mess with that unless it is necessary."

Beckman sighed grudgingly, "I notice Chuck is missing from these proceedings?"

Sarah nodded, "He prefers to try to sleep for a few hours in the early evening because the PTSD late at night is problematic."

Graham was curt, "That fragile, maybe I should throw him underground after all."

Beckman turned to Graham with an insulted expression, "While there is much that annoys me about this situation the onset of PTSD is nothing to scoff at and sitting behind a desk your entire career leaves you wholly ignorant to a very real condition." Graham knew he stuck his foot in his mouth.

Beckman addressed Sarah in a regular tone, "How is he holding up agent Walker?"

Sarah responded much closer to herself now, "Holding up, nothing better or worse than that. As I said on day one, he responds to me. I would not call him dependent. Casey's assumption that Chuck has a gravity about him is true, he is entirely selfless."

Beckman sighed, "If this were a typical assignment you would be reassigned. However, since it is anything but typical I agree with throwing out the rulebook. Short of drastic circumstances, we will overlook recent developments. Sarah, I hope your lines do not blur to the point where his needs outweigh the mission. We cannot put anyone citizen above duty; no matter how genuine they may be."

Sarah nodded while scoffing on the inside, "Yes general!"

Graham continued though he looked nauseated as he echoed Beckman, "Sarah there are rumblings of a splinter cell in federal government and I will not hesitate to keep Chuck underground if they get wind of him, so I hope your emotional attachment is for show, because I will not tolerate interference if that becomes necessary."

Sarah nodded while thinking defiantly " _try and stop me-_ I understand sir. I should mention that we have identified the splinter cell as a rogue group called Fulcrum."

Beckman looked flustered, "When and how did you figure this out?"

Sarah was curt, "Last week with help from a hacker who calls themselves _the piranha._ Whoever they are they are helping us discretely."

Graham agreed, "Perhaps this is the unidentified party that infrequently accessing our servers, we have tried to identify them with no success."

Casey was plain, "Shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Graham was out of sorts, "Maybe not; they have not stolen information. Now to the reason we called this meeting."

Casey gave an irritated response, "Would have gotten here sooner if it weren't for the ridiculous emotional attachment argument. The kid wears his emotions on his sleeve and Walker needs to do the same. You people sit behind desks and think you know more than those of us in the field."

Beckman was blunt, "Mind your irritation Casey."

Casey's face tightened with irritation, "Apologies general, this assignment just shows me that government entities sometimes make things more complicated than they need to be."

Graham continued with a fed-up expression. "Fine, then as long as the secrets remain safe I leave the host to your discretion. I had a soon to be active situation to discuss that is far more important than the emotional flux of Chuck Bartowski!" He gathered himself and resumed in a normal tone, "A timed bomb will deploy in Burbank sometime next week but have no idea who is handling it or where it will appear. We investigated several entities that transport goods on a regular basis; one stuck out as a possible disguise for transporting a bomb."

Beckman continued casually, "Lou Palone 26, she owns a deli across from the Wienerlicious that gets regular shipments of illegal meats." Lou was about two inches shorter than Sarah with long brown hair. She looked like a country girl that the city had rubbed off on.

Sarah folded her arms, "Want us to bring her in for questioning?"

Graham was sharp, "Don't be foolish agent Walker, the CIA is not interested in a deli meet smuggler. We are after her supplier; the Demetrios smuggling family. Especially because Stavros is her ex-boyfriend, we need covert access to the Demetrios family to confirm if one of the things they are smuggling is this bomb. Gathered intelligence says they own a club called Ares, set to open next week. We do not think this a coincidence."

Beckman finished up, detailing the mission. "We don't want to spook the Demetrios family, by putting you or Casey in their orbit so we have a different plan. The asset will get his first authentic experience in covert seduction; courting Lou to gain access to the club and determine if they are transporting what we are after."

Casey chuckled in disbelief, "You want Bartowski to seduce the deli-owner? Just because he is a social butterfly doesn't mean he can seduce women."

Beckman was plain in response to Casey, "I believe you said he has a gravity about him." She lingered on Sarah for a moment before continuing, it's time to find out if that is true and can be put to effective use."

Sarah responded bluntly, "What makes you think he will be ready for a seduction mission?"

Beckman next words were a veiled order, "Simple, he'll have a good teacher; prepare your _husband_ well agent Walker." The screen went dark moments later.

Sarah turned to Casey incredulously, "I have to teach my husband how to seduce another woman? That's got to be the worst offer of congratulations ever."

Casey smiled at the irony, "Even you could not anticipate that one. I'm going to enjoy this!"

IV

Chuck found recently that training late at night was more tolerable than early in the morning so that This occasion was an all out sparring match using everything they went over up to this point. They were both in lose workout clothes at Sarah's insistence, for the session.

Sarah gave reasoning as she finished wrapping his hands in bandages she was already wearing. She was praiseful and yet blunt, "Chuck you've learned everything I've taught you about how to fight one on one, it's time to see if you can win against me when I am not holding back."

Chuck sighed gazing at her uncertainly, "Just because I picked everything up doesn't mean I can best a super spy."

Sarah smiled appreciatively touching his shoulder with one hand. "We're going to find out either way."

Chuck was looking for a reason to stall. His eyes traveled to the mirrored phrases she recently had identically inscribed on the front and back of her upper body; he was looking at the latter now because Sarah turned around. "You know, you never told me when you got those. You told me why but not when." The fact that both sides of her upper body had these tattooed phrases really did make Sarah look even more badass.

lux aeterna; aeterno salutari nostro

Sarah touched the black, script like Latin writing positioned along her upper chest as Chuck stared at its twin on her back. She answered almost absentmindedly, "I got them the morning after I proposed to you the first time. You know, before I did it publicly twice; when I knew I wanted forever with you and for you, so it fits; eternal light, eternal savior."

Chuck sighed, "You were right about Latin it looks better." He kissed the same words on her back; both pairs inscribed from left to right as one would typically read.

Sarah turned around with a small smile, "Would you rather the first person you fight that doesn't pull punches is trying to kill you and you get no practice?"

Chuck smiled and sighed reluctantly, "Good point." They retreated a short distance and nodded to each other.

Sarah wasn't joking about not holding back. She rushed Chuck and threw four punches in a row Chuck narrowly parried them all by leaning away from her each time she followed through. Chuck threw his own series of punches all which Sarah blocked with palm strikes. She snapped her right leg into a quick upward swing which Chuck caught with both hands—his height advantage made this possible—Sarah somehow snapped her free foot up to, connecting with Chuck's wrist and breaking his grip. The result left Sarah low to the ground and narrowly avoiding Chuck's roundhouse, before she bolted upright upper cutting his leg because Chuck was slow on his rest. The blow left him unsteady and defensive as Sarah threw another series of punches that he fended off with palm strikes. He knew he wasn't going to win this way, Sarah was much quicker than him with better reflects. Thinking fast he parried, leading into the equipment. Just as Sarah tried a roundhouse he dropped to the ground and then shot to a stand grabbing two bow staffs. He threw one at Sarah, she kicked it to the floor with another roundhouse and picked it up just as Chuck swung at her; she met with him in a series of strikes. The end of the exchange resulted in Sarah moving swiftly backward and balancing against her bow staff while she left her feet in an acrobatic move where she kicked out vertically. Chuck predicted incorrectly that Sarah would throw the bow staff as she left her feet and land awkwardly on the matt; choosing to rush her. The mistake meant both of her feet connected with his head and he lost his footing, falling on his back on the matt with a thud as his bow staff landed nearby.

Sarah was panting quite a bit. "That…was really…great Chuck."

Chuck groaned sorely, "Can't be that great if I'm on the floor. If I tried what you tried I would touch the ceiling."

Sarah switched her disposition at once, checking him over. Her voice was sympathetic as she touched the bruise on his head. "Chuck, the last time I sweat this much I was rescuing Molly from crime lords that killed her family and overtook the house. Trust me, you did great."

Chuck gave a sharp exhale of exhaustion, "I can't move."

Sarah smiled kindly, "Don't worry about that." She took off his drenched shirt and touched his body with concern, "How do you feel?"

Chuck whispered, "Sore, can I just stay in this spot?"

Sarah laid down at his side, "Yeah, but listen there is a reason I pushed you so hard tonight. I wanted to see if you could think on your feet in a fight if you need to because your first covert mission is next week and if things get problematic you'll need to fight until we can get to you."

Chuck raised his eyebrows, "What kind of covert mission?"

Sarah answered with a blunt expression, "Seduction."

Chuck scoffed, "Come again? Sarah explained the surprise meeting and the aftermath.

Chuck sighed, "Do you think they know?"

Sarah thought for a moment, "I think Beckman might suspect something; seems like she is testing me as much as she is your ability, but Graham is just annoyed that he can't refute anything I present about how I'm handling this situation."

Chuck sighed, "Alright, but I doubt Chuck Bartowski is going to be charming anyone."

Sarah touched his face she found his doubt silly, "Why not? It worked on me."

Chuck shrugged this off, "it's different when you think it is happening under normal circumstances. Finding this bomb is dependent me seeking out and seducing another woman, what if I blow it."

Sarah was encouraging, "I will train you, but for now let's sleep."

Chuck nodded, "I think I can move now." Sarah smiled helping him to his feet and walk to her room.

V

The next day Sarah began teaching Chuck the art of seduction She purposely stayed in her room with him and Chuck got off work by using the honeymoon excuse because Morgan predicted and supplied it to Big Mike, which meant they could practice as much as needed.

Sarah began casually as they sat at the end of her bed, "Okay Chuck, I want you to listen because I have seen you since day one and talking is only half the art of seduction and Lou is not going to walk into the Buy More and ask you to come to the rescue you'll have to pursue her yourself."

Chuck nodded, "What is the other half?"

Sarah leaned in, "Nonverbal communication: body language, gestures; everything you do without saying anything."

Chuck smiled uncertainly, "That won't go well, I'm a talker and very fidgety with my hands."

Sarah acknowledged this with a smile, "I know, but because you will be courting a typical asset you will need to hone your nonverbal skills because that is what pulls someone in when the person they notice is attractive and you might need to use this in combination with words to entice her."

Chuck smiled modestly at Sarah, "Frist, I'm flattered you think I am attractive, but how do I entice someone?"

Sarah continued calmly, "This where both skills come in, enticing someone is about making them feel wanted; sometimes a look is all it takes." She grinned with a guilty expression. "It was difficult to entice you to take me out because you did not think you were worth the time. Even after I made it clear I was interested it took Morgan's assist before you agreed."

Chuck shrugged, "Well you're you and I'm me; so, can you blame me?"

Sarah sighed shaking her head, "Chuck your lack of confidence is maddening to me sometimes. Do you think we would be where we are now if you were unattractive and boring? I think you let your job at Buy More dampen who you are. Do you even realize that you seduced me into falling in love with you, just by being yourself?"

Chuck was dismissive, "It's not that big a deal."

Sarah was getting frustrated now, "Yes, it is, I will say it until it sinks in; you MADE me fall in love with you and you can charm this deli-owner because you charmed a spy." Sarah grabbed the intelligence file gathered on Lou Palone and continued, "Where your personality will make things easier is empathizing with her. The bomb we are trying to find seems connected to the Demetrios smuggling family; their club Ares is set to open next week, and Stavros is Lou's ex-boyfriend. Use this information to connect with her."

Chuck combed through the file, "is this how you prepped for me?"

Sarah sighed guiltily, "You were more complicated than that. Graham made notes in your file; bright, but an underachiever and had your heart broken recently, all he flushed out were weaknesses to exploit, at least that's what he thought. Easy to see now that your life has been unfair."

Chuck gave a passive smile, "Sounds about right."

Sarah returned a subdued smile, "Like I said earlier when I confirmed you were gun shy I made sure to let you know I was hitting on you. I figured if I showed clear interest you would get over the shock. Luckily, I knew a more relaxed disposition was underneath the surface because of how you interacted with that little girl and her father, and sure enough, you calmed down on our first date."

Chuck made an embarrassing confession, "I thought I stumbled on a date with the most amazing woman. Once the shock wore of I started to realize that you calm me down."

Sarah was surprised, "I calm you down?"

Chuck nodded with a small smile, "Through all the chaos, and gunfire, and my PTSD you definitely calm me down."

Sarah smiled grabbing Chuck's hand, "Are you calm now?"

Chuck nodded, "Yeah."

Sarah teasingly met his face with hers, "What about now?"

Chuck responded quietly, "Yeah."

Sarah kissed Chuck momentarily. Afterward, he looked at Lou's file again, no less discouragingly. "Alright looks aside, I don't have the personality to knowingly manipulate someone."

Sarah squeezed his hand gently, "I can be in your ear if you need it, but I really think you should just be yourself. Most of what I brought up is in case she doesn't respond to you or is closed off at any point after you win her over."

Chuck asked with a puzzled expression, "Which version of myself; nerd herder Chuck Bartowski or charming Charles Carmichael?"

Sarah simplified it for him, "The guy I fell for." She rested her head on his chest.

Chuck sighed, "The bigger challenge is faking attraction; she's not ugly, but it is no contest. I will do what I can."

Sarah smiled appreciatively, "You just made this easier to handle. Now, don't you have work?"

Chuck grinned, "About that, turns out Morgan really can assist pretty well. I have the day off."

Sarah perked up, "it's still early and Lou's deli doesn't open for a few hours, I could calm you down for a while?"

Chuck grinned, "That would make this mission easier to handle."

Sarah smiled, removed the sports bra she slept in tossing it to the floor and kissed her husband. His hands rested on the Latin tattoos on the high point of her chest as she laid across his body; the same tattoos also on the high point of her back were momentarily visible until she pulled the covers over both herself and Chuck. His only thought as they made love was that he was the luckiest man in the world.

VI

Two months in the spy world meant Chuck went through many different things. The last thing he ever thought he would be doing was courting an asset, nonetheless, Chuck entered Lou's deli and looked around, it was not overly large, but people packed the place.

Chuck sighed and spoke in an unheard whisper. "Morgan loves sandwiches, I think he could do this better."

Sarah's voice was less than sure through the commlink, "Morgan comes on too strong, Lou strikes me as laid back, though she gets panicky when under stress."

Chuck smiled, "I knew sending you to scout ahead was a clever idea. Where are you anyway?"

Sarah continued, "Line furthest, from Lou, in the back." Chuck swept the place and spotted Sarah; her eyes fixed in Lou's direction.

Chuck followed where Sarah was looking. Lou was behind the middle of the counter prepping an order, the magnitude of this task struck Chuck as Lou spotted and smiled at him. Suddenly aware his ring finger was bare he forced a return smile, it troubled him that it felt effortless, like watching Sarah conduct herself around targets somehow became part of his muscle memory.

Sarah nudged Chuck along, "Chuck she lingered on you, get in her line."

Chuck joined Lou's line in a whisper, "Can I just say how weird it is that my wife is acting as a wingman, or I guess technically that would be wing woman." He pulled a number.

Sarah continued with an amused inflection, "When the line gets to you ask for a recommendation, she puts care into prepping these sandwiches and it's a safe way to break the ice." Chuck's number came up a little while later. He actively scanned the menu and let time pass.

"Trouble deciding?" Lou smiled gently at him.

Chuck sighed looking convincingly overwhelmed, "So much to pick from I don't know where to start."

Lou continued sizing him up, "Something tells me you don't usually have this much freedom of choice."

Chuck laughed at the irony. "No, do you have a recommendation?"

Lou seemed flattered, " Since you are new, grilled cheese on rye topped with bologna; I will make it and bring it to you before I go on break."

Sarah was in Chuck's ear as he was passive, "Chuck, loosen up. Ask her if she does that for everyone. Flattery is never excessive."

Chuck smiled appreciatively, changing his inflection as Sarah suggested. "So, do you do this for everyone?"

Lou's interest peaked as she made his sandwich, "No I just like to take care of new customers, what is your name?"

Chuck dropped his name with a relaxed smile, "Chuck, Chuck Bartowski. I work at the Buy More not far from here."

Lou returned his smile as she continued to prep, "Sit tight Chuck, my sandwiches are always worth the wait."

Chuck nodded with a grin sitting down at a nearby table. He whispered anxiously touching his ear as if scratching an itch. "Okay I realize the U.S government wants to make me miserable, but this is the worst congratulations ever."

Sarah was downcast on the other end. "I know, but she's the connection to Stavros so look at it as a free pass that most husbands would kill for. Besides they still think I am acting solely in the best interest of the mission and we need to keep it that way."

Chuck had an amused look but reminded Sarah passively, "I appreciate that, but I'm not most husbands."

Sarah smiled though he could not see it; her voice was full of acknowledgment. "Lucky for me. Now, she's coming over."

Casey finally chimed in, sounding bored, "Put that flapper of yours to beneficial use Bartowski, insert yourself into the asset's life. Casey was silent for several seconds. "Wow, it's weird to be calling someone else that…" Chuck was a reluctant de-facto undercover agent as Lou returned.

Lou handed him the sandwich and sat down, "Let me know what you think?" She waited for his opinion with an eager smile.

Chuck took a bite of the sandwich, he expected it to be good, but it was great. That must have shown on his face because Lou's smile grew. Chuck swallowed and was glad he could tell the truth. "Wow, no wonder you do this for a living."

Lou's smile continued, "Sandwiches are my passion. I've worked to own a deli for years."

Chuck recalled info in Lou's file, he used a casual approach. "I'm guessing you have a culinary degree?"

Lou nodded, "A master's in culinary arts from UCLA. Even after I graduated it took a few years to open this place. What about you, Chuck?"

Chuck was again thankful he could say something legitimate, "I have a bachelor's in electrical engineering."

Lou raised her eyebrows. "Why are you working at the Buy More if you have a second level degree?"

Chuck gave a half-hearted laugh, "That is a long story that I won't get through before your break ends." His words hung in the air with convincing disappointment. Sarah was barely audible in his ear. She gave reluctant encouragement. "You can do this Chuck, use your shyness to your advantage." Chuck became passively active in the use of his face while he continued, "Uh would you like to go out with me later and I can tell you about the craziness of my college days?" The inflection was shy as Sarah suggested.

Lou nodded, "Sure Chuck, I'm free later tonight. They exchanged numbers. Lou smiled brightly, "Now, I have to get back behind the counter, but enjoy the rest of that sandwich."

Chuck gave a parting complement, "I will, something tells me you will give Subway a healthy competition; sorry about the pun."

Lou's smile was no less bright, "That's okay Chuck." She walked away.

Casey's voice came through first. He was pleasantly surprised, "You did it. Not bad Bartowski."

Chuck sighed, "I wish you could just go after Stavros yourself."

Casey was blunt, "He would sniff us out we need to play a long game."

Chuck was anxious, "How am I supposed to create that kind of emotional attachment in a week without being pushy?"

Sarah sighed empathetically, "Just be yourself, like your sister and Casey have said; you affect people. This is the hardest part of the job because your disposition is conducive to developing an asset connected to a target to prevent a crisis and we need to get on top of the bomb."

Casey was blunt, "Nice way of saying that you've got a bachelorette and one week to win her over or a bomb will probably explode."

Chuck was sarcastic, "Real motivational speaker there Casey, but I get it. I will do it. For the record, I would love to know why your superiors insist on raining on my parade and where are you anyway?"

Casey was blunt, "Got here early too, I'm a building inspector and I'm looking over the kitchen now."

Sarah sighed continued blunt, "They are still not pleased with what I've done and even though I've managed to keep the broader truth hidden, it is there way of taking control on some level."

Chuck headed out of the deli after finishing his sandwich. Something was on his mind, "You know, we should see if being together is written anywhere."

Sarah answered bluntly, "Chuck I've told you before, an asset and their handler openly being together is forbidden."

Chuck thought further, "What about two married spies?"

Sarah reminded him sadly, "Chuck you are not a spy."

He continued with hopeful insinuation, "What if I was?"

Sarah considered this, she sounded intrigued. "I don't know, I've never looked it up."

Chuck continued renewed, "Then we should do some digging and find out what is on the books."

Sarah was surprised, "Your saying you would become a spy and work for the CIA?"

Chuck continued casually, "I'm basically already doing that, so we might as well see if its worth changing my label."

VII

Sarah always thought that getting involved with anyone on the job in a public compacity by agency rules was, forbidden. Superiors hammered this home and she accepted it without question because she did not have reason to challenge it until now. No man had ever stirred her like Chuck. They returned home going over agency regulations with a fine-tooth comb.

Sarah looked at Chuck with gratification, "There is nothing, not one bit of regulation that prevents spouses from working together in any compacity. It's just the personal stance some commanding officers take, which is a little ridiculous considering you'd want someone you have complete faith in watching your back."

Chuck nodded, "So if I prove to them I can be a spy do you think we could have a shot at having it all."

Sarah tempered his excitement, "I don't want you becoming a spy just to be with me Chuck, it's not just stopping the bad guy, sometimes you have to make the difficult choice and I don't want you to be in that position."

Chuck nodded again, "It isn't just about being with you, I make a difference and I underestimated how much that matters to me."

Sarah smiled in acknowledgment, "If you are serious then completing the current mission will go a long way toward showing Beckman and Graham that you have the capabilities."

Chuck nodded determinedly, "Become Lou's serious boyfriend by the time club Ares opens next week so we can get to Stavros and this bomb before it shows up and goes boom, piece of cake."

Sarah tempered Chuck again. "You should know, that is what I said right before I met you, you'll want to be careful Chuck, we can't always do these kinds of jobs without creating an inadvertent emotional attachment."

Chuck nodded, "I know, and it might be an issue if I was missing something in my life, but I have nothing to look for with anyone else so, as difficult as it might be I can do this."

Sarah grabbed his hand and smiled, "Then you should prep to work your charm on Lou, just maybe use my advice about non-verbal communication so you don't have to sleep with her."

Chuck smiled back, "Popular opinion is my charm is enough to keep anyone around. Not that I knew I had it."

Sarah closed her eyes with her head on his chest, "Your lack of confidence might actually be the solution to our whole problem. If I can keep up that you're showing steady improvement even though you are stuck in this situation then it will help when you are ready to join."

Chuck was still smiling, "Looks like we have our own covert mission then, I mean on top of the one I've got already."

Sarah smiled, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

A/N: That's it, I didn't think Beckman would be completely clueless, so I liked the idea that my version of Lou is to see if Chuck and Sarah can remain professional on the job. Jamie and Eddie win in a landslide in this category FYI but I digress, I just really like those two. My updates will be more frequent since I am on summer vacation.


	6. Chapter 6: Moves and Counter Moves

A/N: I am back, I apologize for the hiatus but real life is more pressing then fanfiction and I am taking a summer course to stay on track for graduation after my second year in the fall…so this naturally has been put on the back burner while I take English 1020, credit replacement class for speech 1010 (labored speech difficulties make a public speaking class, unrealistic) which makes writing in my free time the last thing I want to do, but writers block also played a part which brings me to the chapter itself.

This was a real SOB to get right, this honestly felt like the dam holding back the rest of my story. Writing, tweaking, deleting, rewriting, tweaking again…it was a hassle. What I settled on involves an unorthodox writing tool called an ellipsis. Those familiar with my writing know I use them sparingly to move out of dialogue and right to the next part of the chapter.

 **...**

Think of these as similar to the episode material that scrapped from the final product before it airs. If I can't write part of a chapter I use this as a transition. Cop out or not I would drive myself insane trying to write every moment in a story especially given my hectic schedule.

Now that my long update is over, chapter six. Reviews are appreciated but not mandatory, the new stuff was fun but reworking cannon, in this case, was difficult.

Don't own Chuck!

* * *

 **Chuck Versus the Real Undercover Relationship**

 **Chapter 6: Moves and Counter Moves**

Chuck anticipated the next week to be busy and it did not disappoint. Sarah cautioned developing an asset was difficult and that was an understatement. Lou was not stupid, and he could not just explain away regular absences. Chuck figured out quickly that he was an inexperienced liar, he skated by most of her questions with a lot of what Sarah called the "carrot dangling" technique. Making promises he would or could not be able to keep, just to stay attached; it was brutal but necessary and very effective. Still, that did make Chuck any less conflicted about the harsh nature of spy work.

Chuck sighed frustratingly, "do we need to start this now? I don't know if I can focus. All I keep thinking about is how I will have to burn Lou soon. She is so happy, it makes me want to vomit; I mean I literally throw up in my mouth a little every time I think about having to break it off."

Sarah nodded, "That is why I think a distraction will help. You'll be in front of known smugglers soon and Casey and I are only providing surveillance from the van unless you are made, but regardless you need to master using a gun because it is the only other thing you'll have at your disposal besides combat training. If you get backed into a corner by a large group of people fighting your way out will get messy a lot faster than Casey and I could get to you." She pulled a gun from her hip and handed it to him. It was not her Smith & Wesson, it looked custom made. The closest match a 9mm handgun.

Chuck stared at it anxiously, "I did mention that I hate guns, right?"

Sarah nodded placing her hand on his, "How you react during gunfire sort of gave that away. That is why this gun is special."

Chuck looked at it skeptically, "Special or not, I really hate guns."

Sarah continued with a nod and smiled, "I know, but I meant that literally. The gun in your hand is actually a tranq pistol dressed up as a typical gun and the ammo, more specifically the shells, are blanks coated in the typical neurotoxin you would find in darts but concentrated so targets drop as you fire, assuming you don't miss. That way you can threaten as a typical spy would because enemies not taking you seriously with a gun would be a liability. The sound when you fire is identical to a regular gun, so you won't have to worry about giving yourself away when you use it and those on the receiving won't know until it is too late."

Chuck was in awe, "How did you do this?"

Sarah shook her head, "I didn't, Casey did. He has been working on it for weeks. Knows his way around a gun and took care of it. He pulled enough neurotoxin for 100 shots says he will resupply every few months; figures we aren't doing our jobs if you run out too quickly and nobody anticipates you as a one-man army, so he thinks it will be enough for now. Since we are just practicing though I loaded the gun with regular blanks, Casey will stock you when we dispatch anywhere."

Chuck was still surprised but nodded. "That solves one problem, now Lou?"

Sarah's smile turned solemn. "Unfortunately, there is nothing I can spin or sugarcoat to help with that Chuck. My best advice is to focus on why it is necessary because thinking about the backlash won't make burning Lou any easier. The truth is…as a spy, asset burning is the least of the things we do that will keep you up at night." Chuck nodded with an equally solemn expression.

They moved over to the shooting range. Sarah started at the fundamentals, "Proper breathing is the most important thing when firing a gun because it helps control accuracy. Too fast and your hands become unsteady, too slow and any recoil will mess up your shot. That is why it is important to clear your head, I suggest thinking about something that is important to you."

Chuck smiled, "Sounds like the same tactic used for Dementors in Harry Potter."

Sarah continued smiling. "The same idea, Although like it points out murder rips the soul apart and is a violation against nature; which is why we don't want to put you in that position." She was somber as she reflected on how what she said applied to

Chuck looked surprised again, "So Casey is concerned about me now?"

The sound of a light grunt filled the air, "Get over yourself numbnuts, I just did your wife the favor. Besides, only an idiot would force a gentle lamb like yourself to be a killer, you're not wired that way. Let's get started."

Chuck was off guard, "You're here?"

Casey shrugged, "I needed to see this for myself."

Chuck nodded, "Thanks, Casey."

Casey gave a slight nod back, "Yeah, but in the field don't get trigger happy, it takes a lot of time to make the ammo in sizable compacity." Chuck nodded.

Sarah turned to the shooting range with encouragement, "Alright Chuck, let's see how good a shot you are."

Casey grunted mockingly, "Five bucks says he misses the bullseye by at least three zones on every shot."

Chuck smiled wryly, "Fifty bucks says I hit it with an entire clip."

Casey raised his eyebrows, "I thought you were supposed to be smart?"

Chuck grinned, "Smart does not just boil down to information Casey."

Casey grunted, "What are you getting at?" Sarah had an inkling what Chuck was talking about.

Chuck smiled, "Here goes nothing!"

An entire clip later Casey looked torn between shock and annoyance. Every single shot hit the bullseye, 27 in all.

Casey's curiosity got the better of him, "How did you do that?"

Chuck smiled, "Duck Hunt, Nintendo. My muscle memory is quite literal, and hundreds of hours count for something."

Casey eyed Sarah, "Did you know about this?"

Sarah smiled, "The muscle memory, yes. The rest of it, no."

Casey shrugged handing Chuck the money, "Well then recon on the target and will be just fine."

II

Chuck spent so much time without his wedding ring lately his right hand ached regularly. He forced himself to ignore it as time went on because not to do so would jeopardize the mission. Lou was perfectly adequate and if Sarah had chosen to deny rather than embrace her feelings Chuck was sure he would be stuck in limbo with her. The fact that he was not was the only reason that doing what was necessary to save the world was tolerable. When the time came to exploit Lou Chuck ignored the somersaults his stomach was performing and powered through.

Chuck's made himself sound casual, "Want to go out tonight?"

Lou looked interested, "What did you have in mind?"

Chuck thought quickly, "it would not be fun if I spoiled the surprise before we even get there."

Lou gave a gauging smile, "You are clearly over our make-out sessions in the herder, so I'll bite, but you should know I don't normally like mystery after only a week of dating, but other than a little fear of being asked where this is going you seem normal to me. Let's go."

Chuck ignored his swirling stomach, which was twice as bad now. First, because he really hated stringing Lou along, and second because it was uncomfortable on every level to be kissing anyone else. He had no trouble admitting that Sarah was much better at faking any kind of attachment in those situations. Every night when he was back with Sarah she was empathetic to Chuck's struggles. He was surprised that she handled it so well and when he asked how reminded him this kind of thing was a typical requirement in the espionage world. Even with Sarah's secure and relaxed attitude, Chuck's intense sense of morality left him battling with himself even as he kept going with the mission.

As they drove to the destination, Lou gave a remark full of levity. "You must be really committed to this surprise if I am blindfolded. Do I even get a hint?"

Chuck responded casually but was grateful Lou could not see the nerves on his face. "It's somewhere new!"

Lou's interest spiked now," Fine keep your secret, but telling me won't spoil the mood."

The moral voice Chuck had been fighting within himself shot back disagreeably as if punishing the underdeveloped spy that he was; even as, outwardly, he continued to act mysterious and charming. " _It will where we're going—_ I'm just trying something new, you know mixing things up a bit."

Lou relented. "I know you have a routine life by necessity, so I am not really surprised, just curious."

Chuck continued in an upbeat mood while privately feeling duller than ever. "Well, you know what they say about curiosity and cats— _what is it with me and stupid puns…? Curiosity will kill this relationship, not that you know it never existed from the start, yet."_ Chuck took his still bare wedding ring hand momentarily off the wheel opening and closing it several times. Again, he was thankful Lou had agreed to the blindfold.

III

Chuck guided a still blindfolded Lou inside once they arrived. She seemed excited that they were somewhere fun which left Chuck feeling even more awful about what he would need to do all too soon and burn a perfect person as though he was a womanizer, by acting in that same cliché way that they did to get an egotistical high. Even worse, he would have to seem ignorant to knowing about Club Ares—and everything about Lou before they even met, akin to a stalker. Still, he shook it all off; everyone dealt with unpleasantness in their careers. Chuck was more than used to that from working at the Buy More, which was not even a career. The spy world was just infinitely more magnified with unpleasantness and people like Lou took the brunt of it. Even so, Chuck knew this was something he would have to deal with; the fallout from trying to stop a national security threat could not take precedence over averting the threat itself…he knew what he had to do, and stalling wasn't going to change his mission.

Lou was enthusiastic over the noise, "Can I see what club we're in now?" Chuck nodded taking off her blindfold. Lou's expression turned uncomfortable almost immediately.

As he watched Lou's expression shift, Chuck's brain switched to auto-pilot. He watched Sarah do it so many times copying the art of placating an asset was second nature, like his innate ability for retention of everything and considering he could have been the one who was subjected to "carrot dangling" it was easy to put Sarah's advice into practice. Chuck's inflection was naturally sympathetic. A feat because of the noise, "Something wrong?"

Lou was awkward in response, "This is my ex-boyfriend's club."

Chuck was ignorant and passive, "I didn't know, saw online that this place just opened and thought it would be fun…do you want to leave?"

Lou shrugged, "We're already here, let's just make sure we avoid Stavros. He cheated on me."

Chuck saw an opportunity to go after Stavros while keeping Lou ignorant a bit longer. He responded bluntly. "Who is this guy? I'm going after him!"

Lou protested immediately despite being grateful. She seemed concerned for him. "That is not necessary he doesn't pull punches…oh boy, you're already looking, this won't end well."

Chuck moved his way into the heart of the club with Lou trailing anxiously behind. He had his mission—plant a bug on or near Stavros to try and learn the location of the package—confronting Stavros was a way to cushion the blow he would have to deal Lou, but this was about principles. Meanwhile, outside Ares, Sarah and Casey were watching Chuck's hidden body cam with interest.

Casey was torn between praise and annoyance. He spoke through a frustrated grunt. "Credit the kid for not wasting time, but why is he picking a fight right away? Stavros is much bigger than Chuck…"

Sarah was quiet and then answered Casey analytically. "It's not like he could just casually seek out this guy. This gives the perfect excuse to plant the bug…let it play out. _"_ Casey grunted nervously.

Back in the club Chuck had finally pushed his way through the sea of people and spotted Stavros making small talk on a nearby sofa with a few other people. The whole group looked well-built and physically intimidating, but he wasted no time.

Chuck took the bug from behind his ear and shoved his hand into his pocket. He forced a ridged inflection into his voice, "Which one of you is Lou's ex?"

The man with long wild hair looked at Chuck. His accent was thick, "Who wants to know?"

Lou cut in quickly, "No one, let's go!"

Stavros stood up with interest, "Lou, you are over me I take it. Found yourself a twig to play with, did you?" Stavros looked at Chuck with a mocking expression.

Chuck restrained himself focusing on his surroundings. He needed a place to put the bug. There were drinks and food on the table surrounding the sofa but planting the bug in anything that would get thrown out was pointless. Then Chuck noticed that Stavros was wearing a leather jacket, he had a sudden idea, but it meant he had to get close.

Chuck played into the insult, "Who are you calling a twig, beaver head!" Chuck grabbed the open part of Stavros's jacket with a threatening look, using his one free hand.

Stavros looked down with a comical expression. "You're kidding if you think you can pick a fight with me."

Chuck pulled his occupied hand from his pocket slowly and then gripped his jacket carefully. "Apologize to Lou and I won't have to."

Lou was exasperated, "Chuck, it's not worth it, let's just go."

Stavros felt Chuck grip the inside of his jacket tightly disguising the bug that was still in his hand. Stavros smiled dangerously eying Lou. "I would listen to her and take your hand off me, Chuck. I will let you stay because this is the first time we have opened, and I am not in the mood for things to get…messy."

Chuck slackened his grip and the bug dropped seamlessly into the bottom of Stavros jacket. He sighed with the air of letting someone off the hook. "Your right it's not worth it, let's go dance." When he backed off from Stavros Chuck's eyes swam over his company and when they rested on the wider, graying short-haired man Chuck flashed.

The info was confirmation. A payoff to transport massive cargo. The facilitator was one Tommy Garza, CIA special ops…Chuck wondered how information related to the exact thing that Beckman and Graham had anticipated could be in the Intersect, it did not add up. He would have to table that for later, in the aftermath of the flash the involuntary facial tic that preceded them gave him a way out.

Chuck faked sudden discomfort, "On second thought let's just forget it, I get angry on an empty stomach and when you told me what he did I almost went Hulk. Don't know what I was thinking."

Stavros chimed in promptly," The next shipment will be here tomorrow, but you will need to pick it up before nightfall I have far more important things to do." A phone rang a second later. The same man Chuck flashed on whispered in Stavros' ear. He nodded, "Investors calling to congratulate, excuse yourselves.

Chuck shrugged as they left, "Restroom be back in a bit."

When Chuck made it to the restroom he whispered into his watch. "Guys I flashed, these people were paid off to transport a giant cargo container by one of the same people mentioned in Ryker's redacted Fulcrum file, Tommy Garza, oh and he is CIA special opts…guess Ryker didn't want all the details floating around."

Sarah sighed, "Guess Fulcrum has been at work for quite a while. We can't even trust our own intel anymore because it reeks of pulled strings."

Chuck whispered annoyed, "What is going on?"

Sarah was unsure, "Your slight of hand should tell us something."

Chuck whispered with reluctance, "I'm going back in…"

Casey chimed in, "Who would have thought your first solo undercover mission would be such a success. Don't get to comfortable."

Chuck gave an annoyed laugh, "nothing about this is comfortable."

 **...**

The success of the mission did not make Chuck any less nervous about seizing a potential bomb the following evening. He and Sarah decided to get more training in, Casey was also present this time. Guilt over burning Lou earlier that day was also weighing on Chuck. That is why his next task caught him by surprise.

Sarah was blunt, "Your success doesn't change the fact that you need experience fighting when the odds are uneven. No training wheels this time though. We aren't holding back so you will need to push your ability to analyze and retain to the limit."

Chuck nodded albeit uncertainly, "Me versus to two trained spies. Yeah, that is not unfair at all…"

Casey grunted impatiently, "That is exactly the point numb-nuts."

Chuck shrugged "I know, the irony is this will probably still be easier than what I went through with Lou. Her screams still ring in my ears. Still it was easier to abruptly pull the plug once you cornered her into giving up the location of Stavros shipments."

Casey gave an acknowledging nod, "Figured FDA was a good out and she calmed down when she realized I could have arrested her for smuggling illegal meat. Not that I would have because her sandwiches are delicious, but the point is we know Tommy's wants the package delivered sometime tonight at port 19 of the Santa Monica Pier."

Sarah nodded agreeably, "Exactly it might not seem like much, but you gathered intel without arousing suspicion of our targets, so it was a very good job. Unfortunately burning Lou was unavoidable."

Chuck asked a tough question, "Would you burn me if you had to?"

Sarah looked at him seriously, "Not for a second and that has nothing to do with the ring on my finger, speaking of which I held onto yours." She tossed it back to him and he slipped it on again.

Chuck nodded gratefully, "Thanks for holding on to it."

Sarah smiled and then set to spar, "Your welcome, now let's see if you can fight us both."

Chuck nodded passively, "Let's get this over with so I can drown my sorrows in Johnny Walker like Casey suggested."

Chuck would need to think. Sarah he'd gotten familiar with, but Casey was much more unknown. Chuck knew very little apart from things he observed in Casey's fights; he was focused, until he wasn't. Maybe he could use Casey's hot-headed nature to his advantage, get him fighting recklessly. Casey's mobility was slower but his strength much greater. For some reason Chuck seemed to recall Dragon Ball of all things and, the fact that the best fighters were always turning the tables on their opponent and he needed to do that here.

Chuck decided he would strike first, engaging Casey. He rushed him, but played defense as they set to spar, using all manner of blocking techniques, canceling punches that went in all directions: up, down, left, up, right, right, left…Chuck was watching with his eyes while the rest of his brain was reacting, and after the seventh strike there was a small window where Casey stopped and then started over with the same pattern. Chuck was stronger to his right, so he took his opening when Casey went left the first time, parring to his stronger side and hitting Casey square in the face. He recoiled as Chuck went after him with a snap kick which he barely avoided before attacking again. Sarah finally acted going after Chuck from his weaker left side, sprinting like she was going to punch him square in the chest. He dropped low to the ground hoping Sarah and Casey's attacks would collide. She was agile enough to stop her momentum, but Casey was not. Chuck took the opportunity to kick him from behind, knocking to the ground, but he rolled away and got to his feet before Chuck could attack again, he was still frustrated that his kick recovery was so slow. With Sarah and Casey on either side of him they forced Chuck to fight with one hand at a time and evade with his body. Luckily, fighting off balance was something he had gotten much better with.

Chuck's internal dialogue kicked in as he fended off attacks from both sides, " _They both are so predictable, but she's fast and he is so powerful, if I block much more they will break my hands…Casey about to end another combo going left and Sarah will roundhouse any second…if I duck again, and actually time it right they will connect; not until just before they follow through, come on…"_

It happened just as Chuck anticipated, they connected as he planked to the ground. Sarah caught much more blowback landing in pain and out of breath on her back, Casey was on a knee, but his hand was throbbing, and he was just as out of breath, neither had any stamina left.

Chuck stood up, smiling with satisfaction. "Gotcha!"

Sarah laughed through breathy exhales, "I think I finally understand why Bryce sent you the Intersect…he knew you were smart enough to combat Fulcrum, you have an Eidetic memory; it is extremely rare, maybe a photographic memory too. Granted it can be selective at times, otherwise you would have remembered to stay in the car initially."

Casey returned to a stand with a chuckle, "you memorize better than anyone I have ever seen. Now it makes sense why this ended up in your head. At any rate we only have a few hours before we go after the bomb, I need scotch and a cigar."

IV

At the Fulcrum base in Barstow Ryker was interviewing Harry Tang, who seemed nervous but calm. Ryker found curious. Driven, ambitious and self-confident; yet he only worked in retail, and at a store not heard of before. What were Tommy and Edgar thinking?

Ryker gave a flat question, "Why are you here? You are just a store manager."

Harry shrugged, "That tall guy with black hair and the scar above his eye, he seemed interested in me for some reason. Came into the store after everyone else was gone and asked me what kind of people came through in the last few months. Told him we usually never get more than your average customer looking for tech tips."

Ryker dissected Tang's words, "Usually, Tommy was fishing for out of the ordinary?"

Tang nodded, shrugging while he continued showing envy. "Seemed that way, I told him except for the blond that came in with a broken phone two months ago, the Buy More was not an interesting place. That was the only time I wished I could trade places with Chuck Bartowski. He fixes a phone and bags somebody WAY out of his league…for a guy with awful luck it sure took a major swing that day."

Ryker dissected yet again, "What was this mystery woman like?"

Tang thought carefully, "Tall, then again she is always with Chuck and he is over six feet, so I can't be sure of her height. She was very flirty, too flirty with someone like Chuck for it to be natural. I was surprised when she came back the next day and asked him out. When I entered the parking lot later she was on the phone with someone and seemed angry about something."

Ryker pressed on, "Did you hear anything?"

Tang shook his head, "No, but my phone was picking up feedback, so she was definitely fishy."

Ryker was eager now, "A name?"

Tang was looking annoyed, "Sarah, I think…I thought I was here for a job not an interrogation."

Ryker ignored this, "tell me about this Chuck Bartowski."

Tang shrugged, "The everyman of the Buy More, or at least he was before blondie. Now his attendance is spotty at best. He could just be avoiding Casey, but I've seen the three of them take off together and not come back until the end of shift."

The pencil Ryker was holding snapped as he heard this information. Tommy said the trace signature in Bryce's PDA had led to Burbank, but they could not get an exact location, meaning it was likely Beckman and Graham had already inserted themselves there. Was this how and why? Had the Intersect database found its way into some nerd?

Ryker realized they had stumbled onto the perfect mole. He suddenly became friendly, "Listen Tang how would you like to work for the U.S government as an undercover spy?"

Tang was eager now, "Secret agent for the government, me?"

Ryker nodded, "Yes, return to the Buy More as a cover and regularly observe and report anything those three do. We will of course pay you quietly for your trouble and you will be given a burner phone."

Tang stood up and saluted, "Proud to serve my country in any way I can, sir!"

Ryker nodded, "Now if you will excuse me a guard will escort you out and situate you back in your residence."

Edgar came in shortly after Tang left. He was smirking expectantly. It was clear that Tang was a trump card. "Did he proof useful sir?"

Ryker nodded showing heightened enthusiasm, "yes, things are much more difficult then we anticipated. Bryce used a personal host for the computer."

Edgar guessed passively, "A fellow spy?"

Ryker shook his head bitterly, "No, a computer nerd named Chuck Bartowski. I thought only spies could handle the Intersect upload, this kid is peculiar."

Edgar shrugged, "he should be easy to identify and capture."

Ryker was full of contempt now, "Beckmann and Graham have already surrounded him with their best protection; Sarah Walker and John Casey, we will need to be strategic going forward."

Edgar asked a curious question, "sir it seems like Walker is a major sore spot for you?"

Ryker answered with contained rage, "Walker became pathetically moral and double-crossed me. The baby is in a void, I have looked high and low for her with no success. Millions of dollars that we have no claim to without the child so yes I am angry. She will pay."

Edgar nodded with a calculated expression, "Calm yourself, sir, the package will be deployed shortly. Tommy has been dispatched to play his role in this strategy and so has Alexis White."

Ryker nodded and spoke with renewed confidence, "enemies have been making moves since before Bryce took matters into his own hands. It's time to make our first noticeable move!"

V

Thankfully the pieces of intel gathered the previous day panned out. Port 19 was occupied by numerous shipping containers. It was impossible to tell if one housed a bomb because they were all unmarked.

Chuck scanned the area carefully, it was about the length of a football field. He addressed Sarah and Casey in a concerned whisper, "I don't get it are they planning to set off a chain of smaller bombs?"

Sarah shook her head, "I doubt it that would be a pain to smuggle."

Casey was in agreement, "yeah it's more likely the smaller ones are decoys." He looked sharply through his goggles, "Wait it looks like a hanger in the very back is opening, bet this is it!"

Sure enough, they all noticed the large rectangular box at the rear of the dock. Sarah exhaled sharply, "that size if it's a nuclear bomb that will decimate the west coast probably more!"

Casey breathed back in a blunt tone, "Stay here, I am going to move up and get a better angle, there's people coming." They nodded.

Casey moved up to where the smaller boxes ended, at least 10 rows up using the last row as cover starting furthest away from the two-unknown people.

Chuck focused his goggles on the men who were standing a few feet from the large container and started walking back in Casey's direction.

Chuck spoke sharply, "that is Stavros and the guy I flashed on yesterday."

Sarah nodded, "at least our intel was correct. Now the only question is will Tommy show up?"

Chuck noticed her tense expression, "you heard of him?"

Sarah continued in a guarded way, "CIA special ops, our Casey equivalent. Except he doesn't have a trace of morality in him and is a true executioner. His combat prowess is far more controlled than Casey too."

Suddenly cross-talk came over their comm links, Casey had synced to the same frequency as Chuck and Sarah's, so they could hear the conversation his picked up.

Yari was angry, "how did you let yourself get bugged? Odds are someone knows about the shipment!"

Stavros was defensive, "I don't even know how it wound up in my coat, I never took it off…what is with this package anyway?"

Yari was spooked, "I don't know, and I don't want to know. Our job was to make the delivery not ask questions. We were told to guard the package until they pick it up."

Chuck voiced obvious confusion, "are they moving locations? Why would Fulcrum smuggle a bomb into Burbank and then pick it back up again?"

Sarah sighed, "I don't know but these two are clearly just a middleman."

Yari and Stavros no sooner opened the container when Casey made himself known.

Chuck and Sarah sighed before she spoke frustratedly, "looks like Rambo is an appropriate nickname, what is he doing?" Chuck shrugged as they watched.

Casey addressed them threateningly, "by order of the NSA you two are under arrest. Cooperate or I will make sure you never see fresh air again!"

Just like that Casey's motivation was obvious. Sarah turned to Chuck with an irritated smile, "he's cutting right to the chase and making them talk."

Except they never did, a few seconds after both men shouted _run_ to each other they were shot dead by sniper fire. Casey immediately followed the sound and ran off after it when he knew it had come from an area Looking high overhead, a notable distance away.

Chuck and Sarah both crouched together on instinct as they heard the sniper fire. Chuck jumped to conclusions frantically as Sarah breathed fast.

His voice was quick and high, "it was a setup, we were lured here to be killed in a bomb explosion!"

Sarah pulled Chuck to a stand with urgency, seems that way. Chuck I've got to stop that bomb I want you to get as far away from here as possible!"

Chuck shook his head insisting otherwise, "No way I'm coming with you."

Sarah pressed, "Chuck you're not going anywhere near a live bomb!"

Chuck was adamant, "there's no way you're going to defuse that thing by yourself, besides if this is our death parting moment I'm staying with you!" Chuck took the lead in a sprint before Sarah could object. They were feet from the bomb with two minutes to spare.

Chuck was not flashing, and his panic took over. "Oh, come on! The one time I don't flash!"

Sarah renewed her stance of retreat with Chuck, "okay run, I'm going to stay and try and diffuse it."

Chuck rolled his eyes, "that again, I'm not going anywhere.

Sarah pressed again, "Chuck are you seriously going to throw away your life."

Chuck stood his ground, "My life goes from unpleasant to unbearable if I survive and you don't. Graham and Beckman will place me underground forever and even if they don't, Casey as my eternal bodyguard…death is preferable."

One minute left. Sarah was panicking too now, "Chuck, you're as stubborn as the day you kissed me in my hotel, I can't let you die because the light you have goes with you if you do."

45 seconds left. "You didn't see me before I met you I was lost, falling endlessly in a pit of darkness; you pulled me free of it."

30 seconds left. Sarah smiled with sad anticipation, that is how I feel about you, it's why I married you."

15 seconds left. Chuck locked hands with Sarah. His smile was complacent. "Bomb or not, dying with you is the perfect way to go."

10 seconds left. Sarah grinned as she made a final request, "Shut up, and kiss me!"

He did, the kiss was overwhelming and climaxed just as the timer hit zero, but Chuck and Sarah did not stop. They kept going as it spilled over for several seconds. Suddenly a quiet beeping hit their ears and the ability to hear made them both realize they were not dead.

They broke the kiss looking surprised and confused. Sarah smiled with her arms around Chuck's neck, "Well, we are alive…and now I'm even more glad we are married; this would be a really uncomfortable moment if I was just your handler."

Chuck grinned, "It would have still been comfortable on my end." Sarah blushed. Chuck gave an honest, passive smile. "just saying."

They finally turned their attention to the false bomb. Sarah stared at it confused, "Nothing is turning out like we expected."

Casey hit their ears moments later. He sounded wounded, "That is an understatement…" Nobody had seen John Casey put through the ringer on this level. His right arm dislocated, face heavily bruised and bottom lip busted.

Chuck and Sarah ran to him just as he collapsed to his knees from exhaustion. With their help, he stood. Sarah responded dryly, "You look like hell."

Casey grunted weakly, "Part of me wishes I was already there, we had company…I thought that I'd at least take them with me, but judging from the zeros on that thing, it's a dud."

Chuck glanced back at the device momentarily as they helped Casey into a nearby chair. Sarah questioned him, "What happened John?"

Casey breathed frustratingly for several seconds," I know special ops when I see it; a duo did a number on me, and what's worse is the girl dislocated my shoulder. The only reason I'm not dead is that Fulcrum needs to maintain public ignorance and it's a lot harder to do that if a top agent is dead."

Sarah sounded calculating, "They weren't trying to kill us."

Chuck was crouched in front of the device. He stood up surveying it carefully, "They've been playing chess, and this is there latest move on the board. It's easy to miss when you're thinking death is imminent, this is not a bomb…it's a rejuvenation tank."

Sarah and Casey both were confused, "What are you saying?"

Chuck was blunt, "Someone is in suspended animation in here."

Casey actually managed to laugh, "I think almost dying went to your head Bartowski."

Sarah's response was not judgmental she was curious, "What makes you say that?"

Chuck continued to talk calculatingly, "This kind of interface is meant to seal in and regulate an oxygen supply, the timer expired which means it is safe to open without causing damage to whoever was placed in here."

Casey couldn't get past how far-fetched the theory was, "You're constantly walking the tightrope between competent spy and ridiculous nerd, but we aren't dead, so I might as well find out if you are right."

Chuck insisted otherwise, "You need the hospital first, Rambo. Whoever this is can wait a few hours."

Casey was going to object, but as he went to move his body failed him. "I'm too old for this shit! Somehow Chuck thought Casey was talking literally despite the irony of the reference.

The agencies cracked the lock on the device while Casey was treated by Ellie at Westside Medical, and Sarah and Casey returned, later on, to oversee it opened, the occupant left them both shocked…

Sarah was in disbelief, "Oh my god, Bryce!"

Casey looked dumbfounded, "Didn't I kill him, I don't know what is worse; that I am losing my edge, or that Chuck was right!" His arm was slung up

Sarah did not respond, the only thing that she knew was that Fulcrum had the upper hand and they needed to figure out why the myth of Lazarus was suddenly real.

* * *

A/N: Cue Bryce Larkin deep freeze from Tim Jones fabulous score! I know I skipped over a Lou confrontation, but this chapter was hard enough to write and I think a brief mention after the fact more than enough given we saw that in canon already, and I have bigger fish to fry. I won't put a timetable on the next chapter because school rules my life right now, so just keep an eye out!


	7. Chapter 7: Return of the Super Spy

A/N: Back for more, this chapter is a complete overhaul of Nemesis, okay maybe not completely but I don't call it the Nemesis paradox. Or maybe I could have… anyway, it will become clear with this chapter that I am creating two ways for this story to unfold. Not sure which road I will follow yet, but both have potential.

Please note that some of the material in this chapter discusses the rather sensitive topic of physical and sexual abuse. It is purely fictional, with non-descriptive details, and not written to suggest that what is discussed actually happens in a real-life situation.

Reviews are always appreciated😊

Now Chapter 7…don't own Chuck.

* * *

 **Chuck Versus the Real Undercover Relationship**

 **Chapter 7: Return of the Super Spy**

Sarah wasted no time informing Chuck of Bryce's resurrection and it sent both agencies into an uproar. Chuck was not sure how to react even as he watched his college roommate endure a light coma after being transferred to Westside Medical. Bryce was muttering for Chuck in his sleep.

Chuck was frantic and pitchy. "Figures Bryce cheats death, he is too stubborn to die. Still, a shot right through the heart is oblivion…or its supposed to be, so what gives?"

Sarah shrugged, " early signs show the damage to his heart was completely repaired, there is not even any scaring from the bullet wound which means it was repaired immediately after he was shot."

Chuck thought casually, "what If Fulcrum thought he uploaded the intersect?"

Sarah nodded pitying her former partner, "Saving his life just to preserve a relatively new technology, it's obvious that they know he does not have it and dropped him back in the field of play to snuff out the real host."

Chuck sighed through a chuckle, "I guess that's me."

Casey sighed with enjoyment. "Golden boy is waking up, get in there."

Sarah held Chuck's arm lightly, "keep him answering questions we need to build information."

Chuck nodded, "don't worry, I have plenty of my own questions."

Bryce reacted immediately when his cell door opened, "I figured you would be pulled in to the chaos."

Chuck sighed, "chaos seems to be your specialty, Bryce. Only you would be foolish enough to think you could escape from the DNI all by yourself, Deadshot always shows up at the end."

Bryce sighed, "Casey could learn to be more off the radar like Deadshot when he hits his target. Besides, I was trying to stop a Fulcrum."

Casey scoffed behind the one-way mirror, "Hypocrite, this coming from a guy that destroyed the Intersect white room with a huge explosion."

Chuck smiled with veiled sarcasm to the end of Bryce's comment, "by sending a collection of government data to me?"

Bryce sighed, "The data falling into enemy hands would be a cataclysmic disaster, I wanted to funnel it out of the U.S government so the right people had time to track it down again in a civilian host. You were the only one that is capable of processing the data."

Chuck sat next to his friends' bed with exasperation, "you never did plan ahead, but Beckman and Graham do."

Bryce raised his head expectantly, "Sarah and Casey?"

Chuck nodded, "yeah, at least they fixed the mess you created, how did you get wind of fulcrum anyway?"

Bryce sighed again, "Direct recruitment…if it weren't for overhearing a conversation about one of their targets I would be on the wrong side."

Chuck's face narrowed, "who was it?"

Bryce was blunt, "the only other person I trust in the spy world besides Sarah, Orion…"

The door burst open moments later, Sarah was blunt. "Orion is an AWOL computer engineer, why would fulcrum be after someone shrouded in so much uncertainty?"

Bryce was blunt, "the Intersect came from him, I thought they would take him hostage to build them one." Bryce looked expectantly at Chuck, "You look different, I did not really expect this situation to agree with you."

Chuck chuckled sharply, "Did you think I would just play along?"

Bryce noticed the rings on Chuck and Sarah's fingers, he smiled as he looked at her, "I guess I don't have to ask if you took issue with protecting him, but you should not trick him into thinking you can stay with him forever."

Sarah eyed him darkly "Actually Bryce, Chuck convinced me, and he has learned to protect himself."

Bryce did a double take between them, "So you are actually married?"

Sarah sighed, "Yes, "now… how the hell are you alive?"

Bryce shrugged, "Fulcrum thinks the Intersect is in me, or they did…I may have sent the Intersect to you, but I still planned on being your decoy. Casey screwed that up, they know it is not in me, so things might get messy Fulcrum could be skulking around Burbank."

Casey burst in now, "Asking questions is not my job, I was given shoot on sight orders, but you look fine now, a little pale if anything."

Sarah nodded with a still blunt expression, "They dropped you back in our lap, why?"

Bryce shrugged, "Smoke out the real host."

Chuck's face turned ill. "Great, so I could get swarmed by a rogue organization soon."

Sarah spoke consolingly, "That is why I am here."

Chuck sighed with a passive smile, "I know, now…duty calls."

Bryce guessed, "Still the Buy More?" Chuck nodded.

Casey finally turned to Sarah, "Do you think they are aware of us?"

Bryce nodded, "I would watch the Buy More closely, I need to disclose the Sandwall report to Beckman and Graham, that's the mission to steal the Intersect for Fulcrum, only I sent it to Chuck to keep it safe."

Chuck responded with hollow sarcasm, "thanks for thinking of me."

Casey cut in quietly, "Tommy is here in the building."

Bryce was suddenly more alert, "now for the unpleasant part…"

Bryce reacted so fast it caught everyone off guard. Before they knew it, he was using Chuck as a shield to flee the room. His voice was sharp, "Look just play along, can't have him connecting the dots too easily."

Sarah was blunt, "Don't make me shoot you, Bryce…"

Bryce was now in the elevator, "Back off, I need to leave.

Sarah's anger rose, "You can find another way besides talking my husband hostage!"

Bryce smiled, "I knew you would find him. The marriage was more of a surprise, but it looks like you've changed since we were together. He will be alright just give me the elevator code."

Chuck shifted uncomfortably, "I'll be okay, though Bryce I wish you'd have remembered I'm afraid of needles.

Sarah lowered her gun, "68452…"

Bryce nodded, "I will knock him out, odds are Tommy will look to infiltrate the Buy More because he knows our college ties and will see Chuck flash being able to recognize the physical tic. You will need to be ready."

Sarah's tone remained the same, "Take matters into your own hands again I will make sure it ends badly for you."Bryce nodded.

Chuck was extremely irritated once they were alone, "I still don't see why you picked my life to ruin just because I can crunch a lot of data."

Bryce looked apologetic, "I needed the Intersect in your head because you always do the right thing and you were the only one who could handle the upload, plus I needed a friend someone who wasn't a spy and didn't know anything about the Intersect, or Fulcrum, or Sandwall."

Chuck crossed his arms seriously, "Why did you drag me into this If you didn't think I could survive as a field agent?"

Bryce sighed, "you know the truth about Stanford, I gave you the Intersect because you are a better person than any spy…"

The elevator slowed down, and Tommy entered just as Bryce grabbed Chuck again. Tommy sounded falsely concerned, "Bryce, wouldn't want you to hurt an innocent person I would feel just horrible."

Bryce was curt, "Tell your people I'm gone."

Tommy was anticipatory, "Oh you're going to run, good."

Tommy backed away and the elevator doors closed again. Bryce made to sedate Chuck. He caught his arm well before the needle reached his neck. Chuck's expression was blunt, "I don't think so."

Bryce looked surprised, "I need to leave."

Chuck shook his head with a stern expression, "Not at my expense, I can't believe you actually thought I would let you disappear again."

Bryce was blunt, "I wasn't giving you a choice."

Chuck grinned dangerously. "Funny you should say that." Bryce was caught off guard as he tried in vain to sedate Chuck who applied substantially increased pressure to Bryce's needle arm until it was turned onto Bryce's neck.

Bryce was now mildly surprised by the sudden turn of events, "Looks like someone's been eating their Wheaties."

Chuck was caught between annoyance and satisfaction. "Bartowski over Larkin, sorry buddy you're not going anywhere."

Bryce smiled, "You may work at the Buy More, but you're different Chuck, let's see how much."

Bryce broke Chuck's grip by stomping on his foot. The sedative fell to the floor. They set to spar, Bryce rushed Chuck with several punches in a row. With a defensive stance, he absorbed them all. On the second exchange, they both threw a stalemate of punches…Chuck knew getting into a fist fight was a bad idea. Chuck originally thought it was dumb to start carrying his tranq gun in his pants, luckily…drawing a gun caught Bryce completely by surprise.

After Chuck sedated Bryce with a successful shot his expression changed. "Bartowski over Larkin again; twice in a few minutes, your slipping Bryce. Sleep it off."

When the elevator stopped again Sarah was pleased with the scene, "I see you got past the small talk?"

Chuck nodded indifferently, "Tommy is here we need to get ready, the Buy More could be under siege before long."

Sarah looked uncomfortable, "What makes you sure?"

Chuck sighed, "It's a hunch."

II

It was later in the day before Bryce was declared in good health and discharged from Westside Medical. Nobody stuck around for that though, with Bryce's condition verified Beckman and Graham were briefed on the current situation, leaving them both irritated.

Graham had his hands folded on his desk, "We will set up a pass within the Buy More and hopefully neutralize Fulcrum's current threat."

Beckman continued with much more confidence than her agency counterpart, "Since they don't know the true identity of the Intersect host this is the perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone."

Chuck sighed, "is it too much to ask that you remember I'm in the line of fire here? They are circling me like sharks in the water."

Beckman was blunt, "if, _your wife_ —she said with this a certain level of something likecontempt—does what she insisted then you should be able to circle them in your own right."

Chuck suppressed the urge to laugh at the irony of this given his alter ego. He responded with courtesy. "Yes, general. I have been thinking that Fulcrum's actions seem procedural, part of a larger plan."

Beckman gauged Chuck carefully, "What evidence do you have?"

Chuck sighed, "I've been diving underwater quite a bit lately, the piranha is my alias…in cyber circles anyway."

Graham looked dazed, " _You're the one that hacked the CIA servers and infiltrated our archive databases recently?"_

Chuck was blunt, "You shouldn't be surprised, you tried recruiting me for the Omaha Project four years ago." Graham was flustered with these words. He had gone pale.

Beckman did not know whether to be impressed or angry. Her eyebrows suggested more of the former than the latter. "Why would you be hacking when we have not located any useful records on Fulcrum in our systems?"

Chuck stood rather passive but spoke bluntly, "I'm not just some wannabe hacker, the hacking collective Anonymous tried to recruit me out of high school." Everyone looked surprised now, Chuck continued without much notice… "I declined, they are a little too rogue and hacking for personal gain is not my style."

Graham had a begrudging look, "yet you have no trouble committing a felony. It is illegal to hack a government entity."

Chuck shrugged this off with an incredulous stare, "And taking someone into government custody indefinitely when they have done nothing to justify it is a human rights violation, but that's where we are, and I am cooperating so let's not start pulling at some moral or legal thread."

Casey was torn between shock and admiration. When did this kid grow a pair? Was it the training or did he discover his own secrets…?

Chuck continued as if bursting a bubble, "you're lucky it was me, your cybersecurity is a joke…"

A vein in Graham's forehead pulsed. He responded sharply. "Is it?"

Chuck nodded tickling deficiencies off one hand. "Unsophisticated encryption; log on without two-step authentication, the server you are running is outdated and for reasons I don't understand at all you're using security software created by a foreign government. I'm sure you agree that Russia is the least trustworthy of all our allies so why use Kaspersky, that's like inviting them through your front door. "

Beckman seemed to gauge the last of Chuck's observations with merit, she responded bluntly. "Point taken, do you have any suggestions?"

Graham looked sideways at Beckmann. "Now we're taking his advice?"

Beckmann shot Graham a critical stare, "You tapped him for the Omaha Project, quite a detail to leave out Graham."

Graham responded to Beckmann, but his eyes were surveying Chuck, his mood was unreadable now. He spoke with relative calm. "He blew past the other candidates we screened for the project, a 98%. Fleming said he was shocked that anyone's brain could so closely match a computer, but the results were tainted…isn't that right Chuck."

A voice cut into the room, "yeah about that, I framed Chuck, the results were legitimate. I was trying to keep him out of this, so I'm equally sorry I dragged you into it."

Chuck turned to see Bryce as he entered Casey's apartment, he definitely looked sorry. Chuck shrugged his shoulders with a passive response. "I'm sorry I had to knock you out, water under a very wet bridge."

Bryce spoke a word in a familiar shared language, "jup?"

Chuck nodded casually, "jup!"

Graham shook his head, "what is happening here…"

Beckmann resumed her earlier question, "well Chuck?"

Chuck smiled like they were having a casual conversation. "I can make some software, it will take a few days."

Beckmann nodded, "You are more than meets the eye, Chuck. I'm not about to gripe over your alias when we all lead some form of a double life. However, I will not tolerate withholding information going forward is that clear?"

Chuck nodded, "yes general…"

Beckmann turned to Graham with an offended look, "don't withhold pertinent information from me again Graham, the Omaha project was a joint military operation."

Graham nodded before moving on, "If Fulcrum is planning long term we should assume they are still looking to recruit a double agent. They are probably smart enough to know Bryce was never with them."

Bryce nodded, "is that why you're sending me underground to go after them directly?"

Beckmann nodded, "yes, so be ready to dispatch tomorrow evening once you have gathered your report. We have a plan to take you back to Langley and go from there." Bryce nodded again.

Beckmann addressed the others now, "Meanwhile this operation will remain in place. Graham, I ask you to destroy Bryce Larkin's agency records as far as the world is concerned he is no less dead.

Graham nodded, "I will take my leave then." They heard a door close off-screen.

Beckmann addressed Bryce again, you are dismissed Bryce, I wish to speak privately with these three." He nodded and left.

Beckmann stared at them all calculatingly, "First, you two, don't think I don't realize that you are together, Graham is too preoccupied to realize it, but I am not. It does not seem to affect either of you where this operation is concerned so I will step in only if you make it necessary." Chuck and Sarah nodded.

Beckmann looked at Sarah, "agent Walker I get the sense you have personal issues with Fulcrum and to an extent the government other than your father's arrest, am I correct?" Sarah's confirmation was a stiff nod.

Beckmann folded her hands, "What is the nature of this dissatisfaction?"

Sarah was unreadable, "I'm sorry I must keep that information to myself, I can't take a chance on it spreading within government walls. The most I can say is it begins and ends with a Fulcrum member and my prior mission. Don't bother searching for details either, Chuck made sure to bury them."

Beckmann surveyed Chuck again, "it was irritating that he was watching those who watched everyone else. Beckmann knew someone else like that 30 years ago, he refused to disclose his real name, not even on his application, instead, it was just Orion. MIA for decades now, she could see similarities between them. Back then Orion's affinity for technology was met with a grain of salt. It would be a bad idea to not take Chuck's talents seriously, given the current situation. Beckmann had to admit she was feeling a strange sense of deja-vu. Sarah was Frost all over again. Orion and Frost the best of those who decided not to stick around, she wondered what became of them.

Beckmann spoke bluntly, "I hope you realize the government does not typically give people this much leeway.

Chuck felt like he was playing poker now, "I hope you know my tech skills are better than all your analysts combined."

Beckmann sighed in acknowledgment, "considering you made that trace signature appear to come from five different places on the other side of the world, I cannot disagree. We will see about an official position as field analyst."

Chuck was taken aback, "really?"

Beckmann nodded, "Fulcrum moves within our walls, we need someone smart enough to root them out."

Chuck sighed, "I'm not flying to Langley, I have to operate from Burbank remotely."

Beckmann nodded, "it would be foolish to relocate you when the enemy moves from within Langley itself, we will take steps to outfit a space for you in the new base of operations which is about a month from completion. You are all dismissed, we will brief a few hours before tomorrow's operation. Excuse me…"

Casey chuckled, "look who just became the star of the show. You're an enigma Bartowski."

III

The morale of the Buy More staff was low on average, but Harry Tang's reappearance brought things down to a new low with employees on the floor, both green shirts, and Nerd Herd. Even Casey, who typically cared less about daily happenings within the Buy More thought he had a power-driven mentality that was detrimental to everyone else. Morgan was in stealth mode regularly.

Morgan seemed distressed that Chuck was not stressed about Tang's return. He poked his head above the Nerd Herd desk in a whisper, "I can't believe he just came back after two weeks, how are you so relaxed Chuck?"

Chuck shrugged, "I have more to worry about than Harry Tang buddy. Besides hiding only gives him a reason to target you."

Morgan skittishly scanned his general area before answering, "Dude, you are like six and a half inches tall, and married a blond Valkyrie that could make Harry wet himself."

Chuck smiled in a matter of fact way. "What is your point?"

Morgan whispered loudly now, " _you can afford to live dangerously."_

Chuck responded with something between a laugh and a scoff. "Buddy using my life as a benchmark for any situation is the last thing you should do believe me. I am punching out early to deal with some stuff."

Morgan inquired in a desperate way, "is it the kind of thing where I can tag along?"

Chuck thought for a moment and responded with levity, "Something that only happens in TV and movies that are science fiction, it is personal."

IV

Chuck decided to table all spy issues until after Thanksgiving dinner. Morgan was bringing his appetite and Anna who he had somehow landed as a girlfriend but was taking his fixation with Ellie a little too seriously.

Ellie looked at Chuck with a disoriented stare, "She does realize that I have a boyfriend, right?"

Chuck laughed, "The problem is Morgan worships you."

Ellie screwed up her face, "Don't remind me."

It was unusual to have extra people around the table. Chuck invited Casey mostly because he did not want him seeking Bryce out, their prior meeting said that would not end well. Sarah felt, out of place, not because these people were strangers but because the situation was foreign to her. Morgan's gripe about lack of marshmallows on his favorite number to side dish sent Chuck to get them.

Bryce was stalkerish in his approach, "Chuck…"

Chuck had a knee-jerk reaction, "Buddy you really need to work on the entrances."

Bryce ignored this, "You should be careful with the Piranha. Graham does not like anyone accessing information without permission and Fulcrum has their own analysts and you don't want them finding out about your life and the people in it."

Chuck crossed his arms, "I don't tell you how to be a spy, my cyber reputation is well earned. I have actually been thinking of changing my alias to something more professional, "The Kernel, has a much better feel to it."

Bryce raised his eyebrows, "You're using a military rank?"

Chuck shook his head, he corrected Bryce with a chuckle, "Not much for words with more than one meaning, are you? The Kernel is the heart of any OS. The link between the hardware and the GUI itself tell me you haven't forgotten computer 101?"

Bryce chuckled back. "give me some credit, I did help you program Zork on that TRS-80 in our freshmen year."

Chuck smiled, "Enjoy your Thanksgiving Bryce, see you soon."

V

That evening Chuck and Sarah were in her room, coming down off a full stomach of Thanksgiving food. It felt odd to feel so complacent even though things surrounding operation Bartowski were noticeably tenser than usual.

Sarah collapsed with Chuck casually on her bed wearing a tight smile, "That kind of family meal is something I could get used to…"

Chuck smiled as they touched foreheads, "You look beautiful." Sarah was wearing a formal red dress with a black waist belt, she could make anything look good.

Sarah's smile widened. "Chuck the way you look at me, I've never had anyone who appreciates my outward appearance like you do, looking at me from top to bottom like you think I'm extra special. I've never felt that until now, to the CIA and most men, the way I look is a means to an end." Sarah felt tears slide as she continued, "I was assaulted numerous times during my CIA recruitment, both physically and sexually. They don't do it to everyone only those of us whose appearance they can exploit. A twisted form of hardening female agents."

Chuck raised his head with a somber expression, "That is crazy." He cupped her cheek kindly.

Sarah nodded sadly, "Carina's temperament is the goal, to produce women numb to intimacy and sex who are good at seducing any male marks. It's the reason I learned how to master using bladed weapons, though my father taught me how to throw them. Eventually, I was formattable enough that the training officers knew to back off and I tried to help other female agents fight back. It had quelled by the time I completed training but I'm sure it is still happening on some level. They are careful about it, so Graham does not catch wind of it. You were the first person in a long time to make me feel human again." She kissed him with passion. "With you, I'm home and it is the only place I want to be."

Chuck grinned childishly, "I love you Sarah Walker, Bartowski."

Sarah smiled broadly, "That grin of yours is my kryptonite!"

Sarah sat up momentarily and undid the buckle on her dress throwing it aside and letting the dress fall casually off her shoulders. She laid back on the bed as Chuck removed her dress, revealing blue lingerie underneath.

He surveyed her body from a new perspective and sighed somberly as he stroked her hair, "hardening through abuse is so ridiculous. They bumped foreheads again.

Sarah touched his face indifferent, "What's there is 10 years old or more and they've faded over time. I told you, so you know yet again how much you matter to me. He met her as they kissed while she removed her bra and tossed it aside.

As they continued kissing she removed all of his clothes and then they separated again. Chuck carefully removed her last undergarment as Sarah stretched herself in waiting, Chuck kissed Sarah fervently, making himself one with her and wasted no time in setting to a nice pace with his wife. She lost herself in him, and Chuck was soon moving with her at the kind of pace that, without protection, would have made the conception of a child a certainty. After a few minutes they both blasted off in a loud heated climax accompanied by Sarah's steadily quickened breathing. Soon they were both at rest.

When Chuck spoke again it was playfully cautious, "You realize it is reckless for us to deliberately be trying to get pregnant, which I know we've talked about before."

Sarah smiled, "You joining the CIA makes things a little more feasible. I heard Beckman insisted you monitor all agency systems and security. She is pleased with your technical ability."

Chuck was modest, "Really?"

"Yes, so I will take my chances." She had a playful expression, "Besides, sometimes the beauty is in the attempt. Sarah ached to carry his child and it took every bit of self-control to stay on the pill.

Chuck grinned, "aren't you supposed to be the level-headed one?"

Sarah smiled defiantly, "I'm still on the pill aren't I, that is as level-headed as I can be. I would not have kids with anyone else. The idea of being a mother freaks me out to be honest, which is part of why I left Molly with my mom but somehow I embrace the idea with you."

Chuck stroked her hair gently and then kissed her body from neck to chest and back again. His inflection turned sympathetic. "Sarah what happened to you, and so many others. I can't imagine it and it makes me angry, but just when I think I can't possibly love you more, I do. I find myself in awe of who you are, how you look is just a nice bonus."

Sarah smiled appreciatively, "Well I haven't always looked like this Chuck. Somehow my face and body just did a 180 from awkward and nerdy, to blond bombshell. The abuse was about what its always about, a show of power." She wrinkled her face irritably, "Until I meant you my looks were nothing more than an annoyance, both ways. Sarah smiled again, "No man ever coveted me as you do."

Chuck gave a small laugh, "All of my absentminded stares are because I can't believe that someone as beautiful as you fell for me. It helps to know you had an awkward and nerdy phase, I never outgrew mine."

Sarah shook her head touching his face, "This nonsense again, I think I need to remind you that I CHOOSE YOU Chuck Bartowski and you are certainly awkward and nerdy but that is why I love you." She pulled the covers over both of them and spent most of the night explicitly reminding her husband of that fact.

VI

It was a lucky coincidence that Bryce's CIA handoff was taking place at a packed retail store on Black Friday. That afternoon saw a flood of crazed shoppers, Chuck and company eventually spotted Tommy among a dozen or more out of place people, that were certainly spies.

Casey was angry, "How did Tommy know we would be here."

Chuck sounded frustrated, "Must be a leak coming from somewhere."

Sarah sighed, "Fulcrum is already a leak my guess is we haven't accounted for here."

Bryce looked around, "Why would anyone who works here know about Fulcrum?"

Chuck was blunt, "They know I'm the host and are just looking for inside dirt." A pulled fire alarm interrupted their conversation.

Morgan cornered Chuck anxiously, "Why would somebody call pineapple on black Friday? Dammit, I have to rescue Anna!" The mob of customers was now rushing outside, carrying Big Mike out with it. The fire alarm on the sales floor was untouched.

The cluster of agents swarmed to Chuck and company rather quickly. Tommy spoke coolly, "Wow, terrible timing, this is what passes for a government operation. Hand over the Intersect host now."

Bryce was defiant, "Like I am going to come quietly."

Tommy inclined his head, "Not you Larkin, your friend with the pocket protector." Chuck stiffened. Tommy continued, "There's 13 of us, plus more outside."

Casey grunted in a barely audible whisper, "I'll watch the rest by escaping out the back."

Tommy was evidently content letting Casey flee. He was blunt, "The two of you against all of us? Capture them all!"

The fight that ensued was a rather chaotic three on nine fight. Chuck, Sarah, and Bryce were all back to back trapped in a circle. Two agents went after Chuck, the other six went at Bryce and Sarah. Chuck defended an initial series of punches, trying to punch back quickly. The problem was all the assailants were bulked more than him. They all seemed to pick up that he was not a fighter and targeted him. Bryce and Sarah managed to fend off the rest from overwhelming Chuck. Four were harshly ejected from the circle with a pair of roundhouses.

Chuck quipped rhetorically as he punched one of the remaining five agents harshly in the jaw. "So, you guys are used to this huh?" He parried a counter strike and kicked him squarely in the chest with a forceful sprint.

Bryce shot back with amusement, "Not as easy as you made it look yesterday is it? Watch your six!" Bryce dropped kicked someone who attacked Chuck from behind.

Chuck sighed quickly, "I guess not. Still-he had just roundhouse a retaliating attacker in the face all that time I spent playing Street Fighter seems to have paid off."

Sarah responded with blunt sarcasm, "Yeah, never mind training with actual spies." She was fighting the last three by with indirect assistance from Chuck and Bryce.

Chuck laughed, "of course I know that, sorry."

Sarah was breathing sharply, "Let's just take out the rest." Both men nodded.

The three of them rotated the remaining assailants between each other. In a unified flurry of punches kicks and defense; Chuck tired them out, Bryce softened them up and Sarah knocked them out.

Tommy was indifferent to this development. He questioned Chuck, "Apparently I need to update my intel. You're more than just an unwitting participant. You can remember the Intersect data, and it seems your protective detail has turned you into a competent spy."

Chuck responded with his own observation, "You do realize the store is publicly open, people will come back in here.

Tommy was casual, "I have agents for public service too, they will keep things busy. Besides, I have things to discuss and you'll want to hear me out." Two more agents came in carrying the worst possible hostages, Jeff and Lester. They were knocked out.

Chuck sighed, "Not good." Chuck drew his gun, "Let them go!"

Tommy let out a chuckle, "is that supposed to scare me? I am the one with the leverage."

Chuck shifted his focus, "Who is helping you?"

Tommy laughed, "Why would I spoil the fun. Now join Fulcrum or your co-workers are dead."

Chuck smiled, "Nobody knows how to remove the Intersect. If it's all the same to you I will stick to the NSA/CIA operation, I'm used to it and as the great Dwight Schrute once said it is better to be hurt by someone you know accidentally then by a stranger on purpose." He watched carefully as Casey came back in silently from behind drawing his gun on Tommy.

Casey was blunt, "Call off the cronies or I put a bullet in the back of your head!"

Tommy had the same inflection as when crossing paths with Bryce the other day, "Well that wouldn't be good." He put up his hands casually. "I still have the upper hand."

That was true, it was a stalemate. Still, Chuck had his gun at the ready. He needed Casey to pick a fight. Luckily, Tommy did that for him, spinning violently and kicking the gun right out of Casey's hand. Both cronies turned their heads long enough for Chuck to fire his gun in quick succession, dropping both agents and Jeff and Lester as they hit the floor.

Chuck winced slightly, "Sorry guys."

Meanwhile, Casey was locked in a sparring match with Tommy. The exchange was even with a flurry of punches that did nothing but waste energy. When they were through Tommy seemed to think it was time to retreat,

His inflection suggested a soldier content with living to fight another day, "I have the confirmation I came here for, that's enough for now." It happened so fast it caught everyone by surprise. A smoke grenade exploded letting Tommy escape.

Coughing through a haze, Casey was irritable. "Great, our only lead on Fulcrum-is gone."

Chuck responded in a sputter, "Not our only lead-someone in the Buy More is in Fulcrum's pocket."

Sarah was adamant, "I agree, Tommy was told Jeff and Lester are easy to leverage."

Casey scoffed as the smoke finally cleared. "Which one of the Buymorons went radical?"

Chuck sighed, "I have a pretty good idea, but I have to be sure or it will create a public mess."

Bryce was blunt, "Welcome to life as a spy, Chuck."

VII

Cleaners handled the mess inside the store under the cover a gas leak, announcing that it would be closed the remainder of the day, much to Big Mike's dismay. That allowed Chuck and company to remain inside the store handling the aftermath of Tommy's visit.

Graham looked worried when Chuck mentioned his suspicions, "A mole would be a major threat to this operation."

Beckman addressed Chuck pointedly, "Who do you suspect?"

Chuck folded his arms, "Harry Tang, he was gone for two weeks. Figured he was just on vacation, but after today I doubt it."

Beckman sighed, "Confirming this will be problematic."

Chuck nodded, "I can handle it discreetly general." She nodded. Casey wore a sour look clearly disappointed he wasn't asked to take a more direct approach.

Graham turned his attention to the situation as a whole, using his typical demeanor. "Fulcrum clearly knows who the real Intersect host is, that may necessitate moving Chuck underground sooner than I anticipated."

Chuck filled an uncomfortable silence, " _May_ sir?"

Graham gave a blunt warning, "The possibility is more likely."

Beckman offered clarity, "If that were the case, your destination would be an NSA bunker in New York; Bravo bunker, typically for 1PP's high ranking NYPD officials during terrorism threats."

Chuck gave inquiry, "Let me guess, established after 9/11?"

Beckman nodded, "precisely."

Graham continued, "As of now, you stay here, but more infiltrations like this and I will follow through with moving you underground."

Chuck nodded, "Yes sir."

Graham shifted to the immediate aftermath of Tommy's infiltration, "The base we're constructing under the Buy More is nearly finished, it will help avoid the scenario I mentioned." He addressed Bryce now. "Agent Larkin, I remind you of your role. With Fulcrum aware of Chuck and us flying blindly as to its overall motives I am ordering you to go after them directly on your own, but you must go dark, you know how to proceed. You are all dismissed." The comm screen went dark.

Bryce was blunt, "Well I guess that's my cue."

Chuck sighed, 'Bye Bryce if I see you again I know there is trouble concerning me."

Bryce nodded, "Bye Chuck." He turned in Casey's direction. "You are still a good shot."

Casey responded wryly, "Not good enough obviously." They smiled.

Bryce turned to Sarah and Chuck again, "Looks like I made the right decision."

Chuck couldn't help himself, "What do you mean?"

Bryce smiled addressing them both, "I knew you could handle the Intersect and I knew Sarah would find you, if you go AWOL with Chuck, contact me I will help where I can."

Sarah couldn't help but ask, "I will, how'd you know?"

Bryce was casual, "I know both of you and I knew that you were always looking for something more out of life. Beckman and Graham will regret if they mess with that."

Bryce gave a small shudder as he left, and Sarah knew he was talking about her reputation. it was true, she would throw herself against the full weight of the government to preserve what she found, but she hoped it would not come to that.

* * *

A/N: That's it! Writers write what they feel, and I simply felt compelled to add what I did to Sarah's background. Again, it is not an assumption that such things occur in real life field agent training, but it is a nod to the fact that women and men for that matter, are much less afraid to tell their stories than in the past. One nugget, "jup" means friends in Kling-on. Updates are still indefinite until after my semester.


	8. Chapter 8 Fork in the Road

A/N: Hey Chuck fans, its been about a year if you read my since-deleted personal update you know why so I am not going to rehash that, except to say I needed a break. I would like to mention Zettel's Miss Education of Sarah Walker as a major factor in my inspiration to get back to writing CHUCK fanfiction. It is now favorite CHUCK fanfic period.

There are plot specifics that contributed to my hiatus with this story though. The biggest being that I knew I was at a fork in the road (hence the title of the chapter) with it. When I started, I knew I would only borrow from cannon. Mostly S5 tone and details used S1-S2 backdrop. Observant readers should notice this theming present since the first chapter of the story. I ultimately decided on a middle ground for the plots fork in the road, and when I made those decision things went from thought to page very quickly. Because the stakes aren't rooted in Charah for this story, at least not the love part, I had to decide how to have stakes without making them too much like early cannon, I think I found something that works and will adjust as needed. I will mostly be using Chuck, Sarah, Casey because they make the show. Others will be used when I deem them important. A few will never get more than mentioned, sadly Morgan will probably be more of the latter than the former…he doesn't fit the show for me until later and since this in an early AU, he is the one main character that gets the short end of the story, I don't care much about comedy, CHUCK has always been deeper than that for me.

Look out for italic text...I'm using it for inner character thoughts as I want. Moving on…

 **M rated sexual content is in this chapter, scroll past the bold section break, VI, if it's not your thing, most of my readers know I don't exclude or filter sex from my stories, I simply mark it as skippable when I decide to write such content, which is lengthy this time.**

Since I'm finally done talking, here we go for the first time in quite a while…a long chapter FYI

Review or PM if you feel so inclined, hearing others thoughts is the only reward a fanfic writer gets besides personal fulfillment…

Don't own Chuck

* * *

 **Chuck Versus the Real Undercover Relationship**

 **Chapter 8: Fork in the Road**

The operation remained stable after the chaos of Bryce's return, though Beckman seemed to be gauging things differently than Graham now. Most of the time, she was unreadable, but sometimes Sarah felt like she was privately worried. Sarah was grateful for the relative calm but had a nagging feeling the other shoe would drop and sure enough three weeks later…

Both Beckman and Graham were stone-faced. Beckman spoke to Casey with a blunt edge to her voice. "Explain to me how given your cover, _as a green shirt at this ridiculous store,_ you failed to realize it was being bugged every day for a month by two different moles, one of whom you work with?"

Casey sighed, "I saw no recognizable pattern general, Tang never seemed like anything more than his usual power-hungry self, and Lizzie wasn't in every day like she would have been if she was working alone. Chuck was the one who discovered them, though we can't expose Tang because it would likely compromise the Buy More for our operations. The delivery girl, on the other hand, she made a phone call and we're tracing her location."

Sarah continued. "Someone needs to go and get Chuck out of police custody, he was arrested this morning. I can-"

Graham sounded irritated. "The damage is done."

Sarah was blunt. "We could sway Tang, send him far away, someplace tropical?"

Beckmann sighed, "Had he not been recruited by Fulcrum, that would be possible, this is no longer the case. We're moving Chuck underground, Longshore is taking him to the extraction point tonight."

Casey seemed insulted. "We did our job."

Graham nodded. "Yes, we are doing ours, Tang is an unexpected variable and we don't want to take chances, hopefully it is not permanent."

She managed to speak evenly. "Did you forget my warning concerning the effects social isolation would have?" _What are they thinking! I can't let this happen!_

Graham was blunt. "We are not disregarding your assessment, but fear Fulcrum is more calculating than we expected." He turned anxious. "The Buy More compromised, worst still, Buy More employees compromised and we don't know the extent of it."

Beckmann continued. "We've agreed on this and will not change our minds, the reach and influence of Fulcrum are troubling." She was passive. "We will treat him humanely for however long he remains underground. His tech skills like his will help us a great deal."

 _That's the same mentality that broke Laszlo! Broke me!_ She replied as his handler, but her inflection strained. "Do you both realize the brain atrophies from long term social isolation?"

Graham was blunt. "That's an exaggeration, spies receive conditioning for the social isolation that accompanies the job."

Sarah was rhetorically blunt. "Chuck Bartowski is not a spy." _He's my guy. He's my husband! He's my Chuck!_ "He already has PTSD this could send him over the edge. He'll crack wide open, you're risking the secrets." _You are risking his sanity! "_ Laszlo Mahnovski was not a spy either. Do you want Chuck turning into that kind of, exaggeration?"

Graham stiffened. "We cannot keep him above ground with the sudden surge of Fulcrum chatter that he is the Intersect."

Casey spoke for the first time since the briefing started. He was blunt. "Bartowski is the one that identified the threat we are facing, he should be given continued chances to face it head-on like he has been doing since this started."

Beckmann was equally blunt. "Our decision is final, and it is not about a lack of faith in things as they stand, it's about Fulcrum, they have been ten steps ahead of us…we need to take better control of the situation, close the gap."

Graham turned his attention to logistics. "We have decided that Bravo bunker in New York is too obvious, he will be taken to Black Creek Montana's bunker instead. Agent Walker, acknowledging his mental and emotional stability, we have decided that you can continue his protective detail there, he will be allowed outside periodically to visit controlled locations. Now, I'm expecting an update from Bryce, excuse me."

A door closed off-screen.

Beckman was blunt. Both of you take out the other Fulcrum mole. After that, Casey quietly monitors the Buy More, and find a way to break Harry Tang." She sighed." National security is being served best here, I trust you both understand that." They nodded and the screen went dark.

Casey turned to Sarah with a heavy grunt. "You can't deny that the Buy More isn't safe for Chuck anymore; his life isn't safe anymore."

Sarah sighed. "I know, but they are making the same mistake again."

Casey sighed. "I feel bad for Bartowski, but this is a lesser of two evils moment for them. What will you do with yours?"

Sarah looked unsure of his question. "What do you mean?"

Casey was blunt. "They won't change their mind, the way I see it, you have two options. Be with Chuck underground, or as that song goes, take it on the run. I'm with you either way. I will take out Lizzie, you go after Chuck and take your fork in the road." Casey wrote down his private cell and handed it to Sarah. He gave her a friendly grunt as she took the number. "My cell just in case, I will keep playing my role, not that I'm not pissed about being stuck in Burbank, but at least I get to break Harry Tang," Casey grunted with satisfaction.

Sarah grinned, "Thanks, John. "

II

Sarah got a text from Casey as she raised to Chuck.

Caught Lizzie just as she was about to go after Chuck and kill him. If you take it on the run Fulcrum is the perfect cover-Casey

Sarah was too worried to make sense of the second part of Casey's text. She made it to Chuck just as he was about to board the Helicopter. Her voice was desperate. "Longshore!"

He turned uncertainly. "Agent Walker?"

Sarah held back the emotion in her voice. "Uh, one of the moles got themselves captured by Casey, he's going to break the other one, so we don't need to transfer Chuck."

Chuck was exasperated. "I would appreciate it I really would."

He was indifferent. "If there were a change in the operation I would have been notified."

Sarah abandoned formality. "Chuck is my asset he's my guy let me please don't do this." She grips her gun behind her back.

He was blunt. "His cover was blown he's gone."

Chuck looked anxious. "Just let me say goodbye first." He nodded.

Sarah pulled Chuck aside taking his hands, she wanted to kiss him, but if she did that she would never stop, she talked emotionally. "I'm sorry Chuck, I tried to talk them down but the Buy More itself is not safe right now and I don't disagree."

He aimed for levity. "It's okay, I never liked that place anyway, and hey, turns out you guessed right about Harry Tang being my nemesis, so you knew me better than Morgan after all." She chuckled weakly. He shifted to his family. "Just tell everyone we decided to travel spur of the moment, backpacking, yeah that's something I always wanted to do."

Sarah nodded. She felt her emotions rise again. "They are going to let me be your protective detail at Black Creek, it is in Montana so the silver lining is we'll be together, they say it won't be permanent…" She trailed off, clearly skeptical.

He smiled, feeling emotional too now. "Hey even if I have to spend the rest of my life underground, that's what I call a silver lining."

Longshore checked his watch and was blunt. "Time's up." Sarah watched Chuck with a torn expression, and in slow motion, as Longshore led him back to the helicopter.

 _No he is not an asset. He is just a guy…my guy… he loves me, he is the only person who has ever loved me!_

In slow motion, Sarah pulled her gun and shot Longshore in the head, he fell to the ground dead. She noticed the pilot going for the radio, Sarah shot him too, he slumped over equally dead.

Chuck was quiet as he closed the gap between them. "You seem like you weren't sure about that."

She was crying silently. "I wasn't but I couldn't let them take you Chuck, and I couldn't leave them alive to report back.

Chuck squeezed her to him gently. "I'm not worth committing treason, or murder, let alone both."

Sarah shook her head. Her inflection was a flood of overwhelming sadness, a painful requiem that she carried in her eyes. "The truth is without you I'm nobody. Nothing but a spy; Graham's Enforcer an Ice Queen, I can't be real without you Chuck."

Chuck nodded smiling. He turned to the aftermath of the fork in the road that they were taking now. "What's our next move? I don't suppose you can fly a helicopter, because we both know how bad I am at that?"

Sarah managed a smile. "Luckily I'm a trained pilot."

He was impressed. "You're full of surprises Mrs. Bartowski."

Sarah smiled. "I don't like surprises." She was finally able to focus. "I'm going to take care of these bodies. " She handed Chuck her car keys. "You take my car and meet Ellie and Devon."

Chuck nodded several times. "Right, right…luckily they are off today. Ellie will be so upset I'm leaving since her and Awesome just got engaged." He had a sudden massive sigh of relief. "Wow, thank god he didn't have me hold on to the ring, with my luck and what happened today, that probably would not have ended well."

Sarah squeezed his hand. "Do you have a place you can meet them that's private?"

Chuck nodded. "Yeah, Griffith Park, where we played when Ellie and I were kids."

She spoke with relative urgency. "Good, have her bring your passport."

Chuck shrugged. "Won't that leave me traceable, Beckman and Graham will be after us, too won't they?"

Sarah muttered quietly. "Yes, but maybe I can buy…some time!" _Casey's text…Fulcrum IS the perfect cover!_ She dialed Graham's number, there was no answer, so she left a message. "Sir, Longshore is dead we got ambushed by Fulcrum agents just after I arrived to let Chuck know I spoke to his family." She continued urgently. "I'm going to run with the asset while we figure out if Black Creek is compromised, contact again unlikely unless safe." Sarah hung up, she gave him Chuck a driven look. "That should keep me short of treason for a while, Fulcrum is good for something." She was calm again. "Are you sure you want to run Chuck?"

Chuck held his wife around the back and nodded. "Yes, I can still contact Ellie on the road and figure out how deep this corruption goes, but I can't do anything if I'm stuck underground without the Internet." He turned blunt. "Besides I need the Internet for my alter-ego, which I changed it to The Kernel-with a K." He noticed her confusion. "It's computer-related." She smiled. Chuck returned hers using his trademark nerdy grin. "The point is, I'm okay with this."

Sarah kissed Chuck tenderly and held his shirt gently, meeting his eyes with her own, her voice was surprisingly happy. "I will meet you at Griffith Park, and don't worry Chuck, you will be okay." She held his face with her hand full of determination. 'I will make it okay."

Chuck held her tightly, then he turned his attention to Longshore's body. "Let me help you get this guy on the chopper." Together the two of them stashed the body in the back, Chuck was suddenly reflective like the morning on the beach in Malibu. "My life's been at a standstill for almost six years, a victim of circumstances." He seemed determined now too. "It will be nice to fight back."

Sarah knew she made the right decision now. Casey had been right, Chuck deserved to keep fighting back and she would be with him every step of the way, a one women army, his wife. A fire erupted in Sarah's soul and no matter who or what got in her way she would keep him safe, but she realized her old nagging darkness was fueling the fire.

Sarah kissed her husband, trying to keep herself under control. She was emotional. "I love you Chuck." _I need you, if something happens to you, I go back to nothing but a spy…did I do this to protect him, or to protect Sarah from Agent Walker?_

He smiled. "I love you too, Mrs. Bartowski."

III

Ellie was understandably confused and worried when she met Chuck at Griffith Park. She embraced him in a tight hug and frantic whisper. "Chuck, what's going on? You ask me to bring your passport which you only used once on your senior class trip to Greece." She talked anxiously. "You have me pack it in a duffel bag with your Tron poster, your laptop, and all the clothes you have. I haven't been this freaked out since Dad started acting crazy."

Devon squeezed Ellie sounding blunt. "Not awesome Chuck."

Chuck guided them to a bench and sat down. He looked at Ellie seriously. "Sorry sis, but Sarah and I decided to go on a honeymoon last minute."

Ellie gave him a searching look, she sounded anxious. "That doesn't explain why you are leaving in the dead of night. Somehow, I don't think you're telling the truth, this is spy related isn't it, Chuck?"

He nodded looking strained. "The Buy More was compromised yesterday, has been for two or three weeks. The government had its last straw when they found surveillance bugs today, one short of a months' worth of them."

Ellie looked even more panic-stricken now. "Sarah said things were stable, what happened?"

Chuck looked at the various playground equipment scattered throughout the park. He had a dullness in answering her question. "Harry Tang was, we think, recruited by the splitter cell and we can't expose him because we don't know how far it spreads into the Buy More staff, it could turn things into a mess." He sighed. "It's not safe for me here with what's in my head. The CIA and NSA want to move me to lockdown until they weed out Harry and any other threats."

Ellie was shocked, her brain only registered the last thing Chuck said. "Lockdown, you mean I'm losing you because of Harry Tang was recruited to this splinter cell inside the government." She was crying quickly now buried in her little brothers' chest. "No, no…they can't lock you away, I'll have no blood family left."

Chuck cradled his sister tightly. "Ellie shhh, it's okay, calm down. I need to finish explaining."

She spoke weakly. "Explain what Chuck? I have studied what happens to people in prolonged social isolation, all that time alone drives them insane. You'll be worse off than dad, and what about Morgan? Even if I tell him you are on a long honeymoon, he is going to start wondering why you haven't come back."

Chuck was feeling queasy at mention of Morgan. "Oh man, I forgot about my bearded buddy. I'm antsy and it is making things hard to keep straight. He forced himself to think like his wife and sighed deeply with a pained stare. "I love Morgan I do, but he can't know I'm a government asset, not with how messy things are right now, the government is afraid Ellie."

Ellie pulled back sounding angry. "Wait, they are afraid of the splinter cell aren't they, of losing the computer in your head, that's why you're being shoved underground. You are just data to them!"

Chuck nodded sadly hugging his big sister. "I am but I won't be underground."

Sarah's voice came over them all now. "No he won't, and I will make sure that doesn't happen because I love you." Everyone stood up as Sarah joined them. She hugged Chuck looking reassuringly at Ellie. "I knew Chuck would not get treated fairly; like me, like my daughter, the infant girl I rescued before I was assigned to Chuck. Like countless more who are just a means to an end for the government. I don't have an immediate plan, but I know your brother doesn't belong in an underground facility, and the CIA, NSA or any other agency that gets in my way, it will be the last thing they ever do."

Ellie was no less anxious. "Sarah, you were trained by the CIA, they know everything about you. How are you enough for my brother to be safe?"

Sarah reassured Ellie with a quiet fury in her eyes. "They don't know that I have people I care about and I'm going to make sure they realize it when there is a trail of bodies, that ends with Fulcrum and Kieran Ryker." She was calm but blunt. "Casey is staying here in Burbank, he will protect you if things get dangerous."

Ellie embraced Sarah so hard she almost knocked her off her feet. "Sarah, you are a force of nature. Thank you for marrying and protecting my brother, the Bartowski fits you well."

Devon was curious. "I know you're a force of nature and all, but can you keep Chuck safe by yourself?"

Sarah nodded. "I'm a trained assassin, and I have a few friends in the spy world, Casey is one of the more recent ones."

Devon grinned. "Awesome!"

Sarah looked urgently at Chuck now. "We should leave, Chuck Graham and Beckman won't be preoccupied forever."

Chuck looked seriously at his sister. "I'll be back Ellie, I swear!"

Ellie gave Chuck a searching look. "How will I know you are okay?"

Chuck looked at Ellie a bit like a nerdy kid. He gave her contact info with a smile. "Look for email from the kernel with a k, the subject will always be a messed-up knock joke. The ones that made dad laugh so hard that you never did them right." She nodded with a grin. Chuck took the duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder, questioning her again. "What did I always tell you were the most important thing I taught you when we were kids about how computers store and read data?"

Ellie answered his question with a knowing smile. "Zeroes and ones are a computers way of reading and writing." She sighed through a grin. "You never did let me forget binary conversion Chuck, and I never thought I would be happy about that." She laid her head on Devon's shoulder, crying again. "You better come back, we are getting married and you have to be there, you're my family, both of you!"

Chuck grinned. "My wife is a one women army, so I feel pretty good about making the wedding. By the way, you might hear about The Kernel on the news, it felt more serious than The Piranha."

Ellie chuckled wiping tears from her face now. "You're such a nerd little brother…Sarah, he is your problem now."

Sarah smiled. "Don't worry I know how to handle him."

Chuck squeezed Sarah smiling. "She is a very good handler, but she's an even better wife."

They said a final goodbye to Ellie and Devon. When they were alone Chuck turned to Sarah curious. "Where did you park the chopper?"

Sarah shook her head with a wry smile. "You didn't think we were using that did you?"

He shrugged. "It's faster, I thought that was key since we're Bonnie and Clyde now?"

Sarah shook her head. "That shoe hasn't dropped yet so we have some breathing room because of my story, and if we took that chopper, we would stick out completely. She suddenly smiled. "The point is, a thief has to run out of town, but a good con man can leave town whenever they want, my dad always said that."

Chuck smiled. "He sounds like a charming guy, minus the whole con artist part I mean."

Sarah gave a sad chuckle. "He is, this will be my first time on the road since I was a kid with my dad. Only now I'm running to stand still, and I'm glad it's for you, for our future."

Chuck squeezed her hand as they continued walking back to Sarah's car. He was pleasantly surprised. "Did I just hear my spy wife reference U2? We have to listen to music while we're on the run."

She took his hand. "We might be on the road, but it isn't a road trip. We have a target, Fulcrum."

Chuck nodded smiling in a rhetorical way. "I knew that just trying to lighten the tension hanging over both of us, at least it isn't sexual."

They made it to her car, she turned to Chuck with a smirk. "Yeah, that would be awkward, lucky for me ours comes from actually having sex." Sarah put her arms around her husband and kissed him fervently but stopped short of escalation wearing a teasing smile. "But that can wait until we get a room for the night."

Chuck had a modest nod of agreement as they sat in the car. "Where should we go then?" He squinted carefully and thought hard. "Hang on, how did you get here if I took your car, and what did you do with the chopper if you didn't fly it here?"

Sarah started the car, she was blunt. "I got rid of the bodies and then I blew the chopper up, in the same spot it originally was, then I borrowed your nerd herder to get here and got rid of that too."

Chuck squeezed Sarah's hand gently. He was unphased. "I don't need to know the details. Besides, there is more than one herder, I don't think the Buy More will notice it's gone."

Sarah kept her eyes on the road, she was thinking hard. "I am going to assume that Beckman and Graham don't buy that we are running from Fulcrum." She glanced at him her tone quizzical. "If we get to a motel, can you do some more hacking, Kernel?"

Chuck grinned widely for the first time in well over 24 hours. He was suddenly confident. "Sarah, my hacking skills have no equal. What or who, and why?"

Sarah smiled at his enthusiasm. "Harry Tang, Casey texted me while I was taking care of things earlier that would relay any personal or financial information he finds about him to us first."

Chuck nodded. "I can work with anything that he finds, I sort of wish I could see him go stealth, normally he just interrogates until people crack."

Sarah laughed. "Yeah, well I made sure that he knows that he has to be discreet about it."

Chuck nodded. "You're thinking we start at the bottom and work our way up from there, makes sense."

Sarah let out a breath before she answered. "With any luck, we can figure out if the Buy More is infected, and if not just come back to Burbank without blowing our undercover cover relationship. That's why I'm glad I realized what Casey meant about using Fulcrum as a scapegoat." Sarah got a text suddenly. "Check my phone, Chuck."

He did. "It's Graham, he said: ok, we still have no measure of the size of Fulcrum. Bryce fears multiple CIA and NSA offshoots compromised anyway. It seems Fulcrum existed before he dragged the asset into play. DO NOT REPORT UNLESS SECURE-LG

Sarah exhaled sharply. "Good, I'm still in the good graces of the U.S government, for now."

Chuck was curious. "These friends in the spy world, you hinted at, you were talking about Carina and Bryce, right?"

Sarah nodded. "There is one more I hope she gives me the time of day, we had a falling out. For now, let's get to a decent place to sleep outside of Burbank and go from there. I hope Casey can make our case, Burn Notices are not fun."

Chuck shrugged. "Fulcrum might be ten steps ahead, but they are going to regret uprooting the Kernel."

IV

Casey was again reporting to Graham and Beckman, this time about Chuck's _failed transfer_. He had to admit Walker sold it well, the chopper was a wreck and even if evidence of bodies were inside, they got blown to unidentifiable bits. It felt strange for Casey to be treading the line between right and wrong, that had always been clear for him, not anymore, and he hated shades of grey.

Beckman was surveying Casey carefully. "Are you sure things are as they seem Major Casey?"

He nodded. "I believe so general, the chopper was destroyed completely, I don't see why Walker would do that if she was going AWOL with the asset because she wouldn't take air transport anyway, you could argue that destroying it makes them harder to track but considering her message maybe that's the point. Given her background before the CIA and her year of Secret Service, I would place a safe bet Chuck is better off constantly on the move with her than as a sitting duck anywhere else."

Beckman sighed and it was a long time before she spoke. "I agree, but only grudgingly, which is why if you determine that Harry Tang is the only Fulcrum agent in the Buy More, you are to get Walker and the asset back to Burbank immediately. I don't like people taking matters into their own hands, as if they can do things better than us."

Casey was blunt. "I think Walker will always trust her skills and judgment as an agent mam, they seem to rival the rumors of Frost from decades ago. Besides Bryce's recent assessment of government facilities compromised leads me to believe that she anticipated their reach. It seems she has a personal investment in stopping Fulcrum and I don't care to get in her way unless necessary."

Graham's face was passive, full of regret. "Ryker must be involved, she has been different since Budapest I worry she tries in vain to act detached…I have inadvertently created the opposite effect since her Red test, she was young, I figured we could mold her easily but I also failed to notice her difficulty in coping with difficult jobs."

Casey was curious now. "What do you mean?"

Graham folded his arms sounding angry at himself. "Major Casey, you knew patriotism and war long before you joined the NSA, it is rooted in who you are. Walker did not have the luxury of that kind of hardened precursor. I hoped that I could create it when I recruited her, but it seems my decisions have created the opposite effect. She has all the tools to serve but gets no fulfillment from it, not of the personal sort anyway. I brushed it off, but it seems that she was always searching for more."

Casey shrugged. "What?"

Graham spoke irritated. "A normal life, whether for herself or for others, it is what she has longed for since she was very young."

Casey was blunt. "Walker is not naive enough to think life as a spy is normal. Why would she agree if that's what she wants?"

Graham seemed to be having a much too late epiphany. "Her father's influence and mine left her with no other options. What happened in Budapest seems to have created a permanent emotional shift for her, and Chuck's admittedly unfair circumstances have amplified it."

Beckman sighed. "Do you think she is with us or against us?"

Graham was blunt. "She is not on any side except what is fair, I think it best we keep her efforts pointed at our common interest, stopping Fulcrum, but if you're asking if I believe she has gone AWOL to keep the asset out of government custody, yes I do. She did it once before."

Beckmann raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean Graham?"

Graham bluntly recounted the details of Budapest that he knew. "I have no idea what became of it, and I didn't ask considering Ryker was actively looking." Even knowing this information already Casey still found it irritating that Graham referred to a baby as a thing, though he did not give any outward reaction.

Beckmann sighed. "Agent Walker seems to have gone from enforcer to crusader. I am unsure whether that it is good or bad, but I will agree to let things play out, for now, at least until we know more about Fulcrum's reach." She eyed Graham darkly. "I don't know how you could think it wise to mold Walker as you have? We are watching a woman with righteous fury who has all the deadly skills of agents that are usually dedicated to the job. I don't like unpredictability and the only reason that we are not moving to hunt her down is that and making an unnecessary enemy of Walker seems like a bad idea, especially if she already had a personal investment in stopping Fulcrum and protecting the asset. Our methods may be different, but her interests are the same as ours, for now."

Graham stiffened. "I am aware of what I created, who in their right mind would think that a baby and a nerd would cause such an upheaval when other agents have buried their emotions easily, hindsight is 20/20 as the saying goes."

Casey finally interjected again. "Well, I can't help but notice that Walker, Bartowski, even Larkin have better hindsight than we do concerning the Intersect and Fulcrum."

Beckmann was blunt. "You're point Major?"

Casey was equally blunt. "Simple, you're playing the chess game, but you keep overlooking your most important pieces, stop playing scared. Walker, and Bartowski they are capable, and we can trust few right now, they have earned mine. I will go after them if you request it, just know I would do so out of obligation, not because I think it's the right thing to do. Besides, something tells me these two could topple Fulcrum by themselves."

Beckmann sighed. "We need time to think, this entire situation surrounding the Intersect has snowballed quickly." The screen went dark.

Casey gave a long grunt. "I hate this assignment."

V

Chuck and Sarah drove to a small motel on the outskirts of Malibu, they would have gone farther but it was already 10 pm and they both agreed that with neither of them branded traitors yet, it was okay to stop for the night. Sarah managed to persuade the clerk to let them stay for free, and open a vending machine, by scaring him with the knives she kept strapped to her leg, it was junk food, but they needed to eat.

Closing the door behind them, Sarah sat down in their room at the small table across from the bed, where they ate for a while. She smiled curiously. "How good a hacker can you be? I always thought government analysists were pretty skilled but whenever I watch you it seems effortless?"

Chuck sat down next to her with a shrug. "I don't think about it, it just is, sort of like you with spying. I'm not malicious but I have no problem getting my hands dirty, that's why I classify myself as a grey hat hacker. Just between you and me, I could rule the hacking community if I wanted but that's not my style."

Sarah answered thoughtfully, smiling as she held Chuck's hand. "The true measure of man is what one does with power."

Chuck smiled recognizing her words. "Plato, I took a philosophy class at Stanford, people are not nearly as inspiring today."

Sarah kissed him briefly with a longing breath. "You are my inspiration."

Chuck was dismissive. "I just try to live the right way. Other than you, my sister, and Morgan, my life has been a relative crapshoot."

Sarah frowned sadly dropping her head on his shoulder. "I know you deserve a normal life. I want that for you, and I will make sure you get it."

He smiled gently at Sarah lost in her eyes. "You deserve that too Sarah."

She was dismissive now. "Sometimes I wonder if I can ever be normal, given my whole life has been the opposite."

Chuck reassured her with a warming smile. "I'm your baggage handler remember."

Sarah grinned kissing Chuck gently, pulling back with a smile. "Lucky for me! I'm going to take a shower!"

He called after her. "I would join you, but I want to get my laptop set up and secure in case Casey comes through with info tonight, and let Ellie know we're safe."

Sarah called back as she turned the water on in the bathroom. "That's fine, I will just fantasize about you to hold me over, you turn me on anyway, which will be good for later!"

Chuck laughed. "Your professional nerd of a husband is flattered."

Chuck was still setting up his laptop some 20 minutes later when Sarah emerged from the shower. The water glistening down her body which made the tattooed twin Latin phrasing across it stand out in a distractingly sexy way. It was another ten minutes before he finished setting up his laptop, finishing just as his wife dressed, putting on a blue t-shirt and orange shorts. Chuck was emailing his sister now.

Sarah eventually came up behind Chuck draping her arms across his chest, a smile on her face. "You're definitely a computer nerd, you didn't even break concentration as I came back from the shower and got dressed."

Chuck was modest. "Well you're my wife, I don't have to stare."

Sarah smiled, kissing his neck gently. "Honestly, I love when you stare at me because see me as a person, not a means to an end. She squeezed his hand. "You ready for bed?

He shook his head. "No, I take computer work very seriously, especially when my freedom could depend on it."

Sarah rubbed his back and nodded. "I will call Carina and I'll have her tell Zondra what's going on, more of a chance she helps if she hears what's going on from a different CAT squad member than me."

Chuck raised an eyebrow with a curious inflection. "The CIA has its own team of Charlie's Angels?"

Sarah gave an unfamiliar laugh. "I don't know what that is but not anymore the team was disbanded after a mission failure. I will tell you about that someday when things are quiet."

Chuck smiled. "It's nice to know that you had friends Sarah, maybe you're not as abnormal as you think."

Sarah grinned at Chuck's observation. She noticed the email on his computer screen and couldn't help her curiosity. "How can binary be converted into words?"

Chuck answered her casually. "ASCII (American Standard Code for Information Interchange) codes. Think of it like how money is converted between currencies. Except here, every letter, capital or lowercase, in the alphabet is assigned a regular number and that number is converted into an eight-digit binary string. The first three digits in the string are the case and the last five the letter."

Sarah gave a slow nod. "Alright, but how come it's always eight-digit strings?"

Chuck continued talking as naturally as Sarah would when explaining spy work. "In data storage, there are 8 bits in a byte, and that was the maximum amount of storage when binary was created as a separate numbering system from decimal, for any binary string there are 256 possible values. Not important unless you're converting binary strings into whole numbers; base 2 and base 10, but now we're crossing into the mathematics of it all." He finished with the email and looked it over again." The ASCII table eliminates the need to write out the conversions by hand, I do know how to do that too though."

Sarah grinned, with a curious inflection. "And Ellie, knows how to do these conversions too?"

Chuck smiled. "Yeah, she was always shy about admitting it but, Ellie knows her share of stuff about computers. She's good at the engineering end of it like my dad was." He laughed. "We were both pretty advanced in math even as kids, could have taught the classes ourselves. When I started writing in binary Ellie was jealous, I knew something she didn't and even more irritated when I had to teach her how I think she was always disappointed that she couldn't figure it out on her own."

Sarah smiled listening to something from Chuck's childhood. "I never thought Ellie had much of a nerdy personality."

Chuck smiled more. "When dad left and she had to raise me I think she thought she had no choice but to grow up, but she's still a nerd deep down. Knows neuroscience as well as I know hacking."

Sarah grinned then looked at the finished email, which had the subject line: knock-knock…I'm here.

The body was:

 **01010011 01110100 01100001 01111001 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01001101 01100001 01101100 01101001 01100010 01110101 00101110 00100000 01010100 01110010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01000011 01100001 01110011 01100101 01111001 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101011 01100101 01100101 01110000 00100000 01001101 01101111 01110010 01100111 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110011 01100001 01100110 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 01100110 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101111 01110000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110011 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01110011 00101100 00100000 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01100111 01101001 01100011 01100001 01101100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100101 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 11100010 10000000 10011001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100111 00101110**

She was quizzical. "So, what does it mean in English?"

Chuck translated:

 **Staying the night in Malibu. Trust Casey and keep Morgan safe. If people come asking you questions, use a logical lie. You'll hear again before too long.**

He explained the translation. "That's including spaces, which also have an ASCII code that converts to a binary string, so do exclamation marks."

Sarah smiled she was impressed. "You might be a nerd, but you are also a genius Chuck. Morse code seems easier, though, all those strings… one letter or space each."

He grinned. "That's the point, it's not too hard for us because we memorized the conversion methods. Same sort of idea, but more involved so it's harder to crack. " He hit send on the email. He sighed. "Genius is a bit much, I wound up with a computer in my head, not very smart of me."

Sarah touched his arm responding quietly. "We'll find a way to get it out, Chuck." She gave a gentle suggestion. "How about you get cleaned up and try to relax while I call Carina and get us some food. I don't think Casey will touch base until tomorrow. We're secure between the two of us anyway, not that I am telling Graham or Beckman, something is off with them and I don't like it."

Chuck nodded. "Right, long day.

 **VI**

It was close to 11 pm when Chuck emerged from the bathroom. He put on a Zelda t-shirt and black boxers. Sarah was still on the phone when he finished getting dressed, Chuck couldn't relax during his shower because his mind started to process the latest upheaval in his life. Sarah hung up the phone lost in the conversation she'd just finished.

She was passive but optimistic. "Well, Carina says she'll dig around for Fulcrum's presence within the DEA, and she will tell Zondra what is going on, that's something." She smiled. "She gave me a hard time about you but said congratulations." Her smile became a concerned frown when she looked over at Chuck staring off into space. She touched his chest gently. "Are you okay?"

He responded absentmindedly, as he ate. "What oh…that's good news."

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck, still concerned, she pulled his eyes to hers. "Your hearts racing Chuck, talk to me."

Chuck sighed. "I'm freaking out Sarah."

Sarah reassured him. "I promise I will protect you."

Chuck shook his head clarifying. "Not about this, but what having the intersect in my head could mean for the rest of my life. I'm afraid my life as a government asset won't ever end. If I had gone to Black Creek Montana I'd be stuck underground. Running keeps me above water, but we don't even know if we can go back because Beckman and Graham only care about the computer in my head and national security, not how it affects my life, and Fulcrum doesn't care about anything. The lesser of two evils was to leave my family and best friend. He was anxious now. "I'm finally realizing that no matter how things play out, I won't ever get back to normal. I can't even sleep without the nagging thoughts and dreams that my life as I knew it is over, not that it was that great before all this."

Sarah was saddened because the bulk of his words were a harsh truth. She answered emotionally melancholy. "Chuck I'm so sorry about all of this. I've tried to make the situation as bearable as I could without making an unnecessary enemy of the state, but things aren't better, not really."

Chuck shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound ungrateful for you and what you've done, it's just the reality of my life is crashing over me as Stanford did." He was quiet now. "I told Ellie I'm not scared of fighting back, and that's true but…" Tears hit his eyes as he forced himself to say his real fear, his voice broke without crying. "I'm terrified that even if I fight back, I won't have a future, that I will be stuck as a means to an end forever."

He walked away, noticing a picture on the wall by the door. It was a small child looking scared, but it didn't show what they were looking at, as if purposefully unknown to the observer of the picture. They were behind a fence.

He spoke quietly again. "Who hangs a picture like that in a place where people sleep…"

Sarah stood next to her husband. She was quiet as she saw tears fall silently down his face. "Chuck, I wish I could help you in a real way, pull you out of this mess instead of wading you through it."

Chuck was dismissive. "I know you are doing everything you can."

Sarah sighed sadly, she pulled his eyes away from the picture, to her blue eyes which held back her own tears. She was quiet. "I've been a lousy handler, but I can start being your wife."

He was shaking his head apologetically. "I'm just spiraling I do that a lot when my life gets chaotic…"

Sarah met his forehead whispering gently. "Chuck, calm down, look at me." She kissed him for a moment and then moved to his neck whispering determined. "You won't spend years of your life as a means to an end as I did." She kissed him several times now moving back to his lips and making out at a slowly increasing pace, taking off his shirt.

Chuck whispered back anxiously holding her around the back when they briefly came up for air, sliding his hands into her hair. "You know you can't take these secrets out of my brain."

Sarah took off her shirt, her voice rising a little bit with determination. "You deserve so much more than I can give you, the least I can do is give a blow."

Sarah removed his boxers and gave him a blowjob lasting several minutes, her mouth and tongue were a pleasant sensation that rose through his body and made him lazy with satisfaction as he stroked her hair. He gave a grunt as he shot off in her mouth.

Sarah released him and stood up, her voice charged with heat. "You're better than Rocky Road ice cream."

Chuck kissed his wife tenderly, he started at her neck and then moved to her cleavage, purposely lingering there for a minute before focusing on each of her breasts with his tongue and lips with attentive care. Sarah exhaled as Chuck tended to her body, becoming more ragged whenever he moved somewhere new.

Once Chuck arrived at her breasts Sarah was sexually anxious. "Chuck…" Her hands became active suddenly. One running thoroughly through Chuck's hair, the other progressing slowly back to his groin. Her voice was eager as she felt his erection with her hand. "I want more fun." Chuck nodded and pulled off her shorts and underwear.

Sarah turned around and spread her legs bracing against the wall. "I live for you Chuck, I'm yours, and I will always be yours."

Chuck whispered in her ear tenderly. ""Sarah, you are amazing, for choosing me." He kissed the Latin inscription on her back and anchored himself against her body thrusting quickly into her ass.

Sarah gave a sharp exhale, it was quickly followed by a slow moan of approval and Chuck thrust several times increasing his depth until his member was settled completely within her. She relished Chuck grinding her slowly from behind, giving Sarah intense but slow stimulation, while his balls ran against her skin.

Sarah's voice was quiet heat as they continued brisk anal sex. "God Chuck." Her breathing became rather chaotic now."

Chuck was suddenly rather blunt. "How does that feel?"

Sarah gave a broken, wild moan. She'd been aggressively rubbing her clit while Chuck thrust repeatedly in her from behind. "Harder Chuck, I'm so close." He nodded moving so fast Sarah dug in against the wall. "Chuck me!" He was stimulating every nerve or muscle and spreading the sensation to her whole body. Sarah shouted as she felt the climax like several quick, but intense aftershocks. "YES CHUCK!" Sarah soon spilled over from her pussy as Chuck spilled out into her from behind. She was very aware of the sudden heat within her and buckled from it, trying to calm down. "I knew you were hot Chuck, you're always hot!"

Chuck whispered bluntly in her ear. "No that's you. Mrs. Bartowski." He carefully pulled out and aggressively kissed Sarah's neck.

Sarah turned around and jammed her lips against Chuck's, and he pulled her all the way over to the bed, she pushed her husband gently onto his back and climbed slowly on top of him.

Chuck spoke mesmerized by his wife as she massaged his legs. "I love you, but I won't ever understand how you love me."

Sarah collapsed gently into his body, her hand against his heart. "Maybe you'll understand this: I thank whatever gods may be for your unconquerable soul."

Chuck was running his hands along her legs and gave a wide smile. "Invictus…that's one of my favorites."

Sarah nodded agreeably. "Yeah, it's funny…Graham sent me to college as part of my CIA recruitment, it was the only part of the whole thing I liked, literature and philosophy were the reason. It gave me a little bit of something to believe in separate from things I have been taught my entire life."

Chuck held Sarah around the back massaging gently. "I knew you were a deep woman Sarah."

Sarah wore a grateful smile. "That's why I love you, Chuck, you always see the woman before the spy, all of me. It's why I married you, and why I let you in much faster than I thought I would. She was looking at him with a long deep stare now. "I want to give you every bit of who I am. I'm trying to get there, but I still haven't figured out who I really am."

Chuck smiled his words passive but certain. "I know who you are, the girl who married me, even though you are way out of my league, I don't know how I landed you."

Sarah was gently blunt. "More dismissive thoughts…that head of yours gets you in trouble and then you let it come out of your mouth. I'm going to shut it for a while, no talking." With a smirk, Sarah pulled him upright on the bed and into a furiously passionate kiss lasting several minutes. Eventually, Sarah pulled Chuck back onto the bed and stood over him wearing a heated smile. Standing over him with her legs spread ( _how is my wife so flexible)_ she squatted leading her pussy over his mouth, so close the heat of his breathing gave her a tingling sensation. Sarah was irritated now. "Out of my league, I can only take so much of you stereotyping yourself. Yes, you are a nerd, but you are also handsome and charming, and treat me like a goddess. I slept with you after a month and married you in less than two. I asked you to marry me, and no man out of my league would ever get that, or this, from me." She dropped enough so that they were joined, Chuck biting at her with his lips, Sarah exhaled with a sharp breath and pulled herself up with a smirk. She was handling him with a heated voice now. "See, go-getter Chuck is in there but for some reason, passive-thinks he's pathetic Chuck is always talking when we make love, and shows up all the time. We both know that you know I'm not out of your league, you just need to believe it, you can act like a pussy or you can have fun with mine!"

Chuck seemed spurred by her sexually charged attitude. He began by licking her folds, running his tongue quickly on everything except her clit a teaser, he was going to take his time and touch his wife's body. He massaged her butt and lower back. He let his hands run on them slowly and then did the same to her legs, clearly trying to appreciate that Sarah felt so free with him. Thinking back to that first night, it had been fueled by the release of sexual and emotional tension between them. Now was different, something like stop and smell the roses, there was more emotional build up in it all. Sarah was surprisingly open to his preamble. The pace with which his hands moved along her legs was fantastic, slow and then fast and then slow again…satisfying foreplay that ended when his hands met both her inner thighs, spiking her anticipation of extended lip service.

Sarah let out a shallow moan. She could feel the heat of his breath more than ever; Chuck's tentative approach was driving her crazy. _Even dangling the carrot right in his face doesn't strip his inhibitions away, the way he's touching me, I wasn't prepared for this!_ Her voice was weak. "Chuck…" She let her body go, her pussy on his face. _Oh, shit I hope I don't smother him…_ She quickly felt him suck her dry, or rather, wet…like she was the lone lake in a desert. _Is he showing off, I should have known he would take it fine… tell him you love him!_ Sarah became primal as Chuck's oral pace and intensity increased. "My pussy is for you Chuck, don't stop." _That didn't come out as I meant it…but with what he is doing right now…_

Words failed her as Chuck included her clit in his oral show, sucking and releasing for various lengths of time, all she could manage was sharp heated breaths so loud they drowned out the TV. _Ironic that I'm the trained assassin and he's the one killing me!_

Right before her climax, she squeezed his hand, and she rolled clumsily off him, soaking wet. A few minutes later Sarah felt Chuck suck the cum from her for several minutes. The sudden way her husband mauled her made her spill over like a geyser.

Sarah gathered herself and found her voice. "So, am I out of your league Chuck Bartowski?" Her inflection was a thin threat, clearly testing to make sure that he learned his lesson.

Chuck was over Sarah's body now, kissing her clavicle and neck, smiling. "No, you're not out of my league." He gave a sheepish laugh returning his eyes to hers. "I wanted to follow through and just keep going but I had to come up for air, we'll have to 69 next time, I haven't done it." He added quickly when he saw her raise her eyebrows.

He played absentmindedly with her breasts, gently squeezing them and softly biting her nipples, making her weak again.

 _The way he touches me, or kisses me, or does anything to me is so...perfect..._

Sarah replied apologetically breathy. "Sorry about before, but I was expecting you to go right in for the kill you threw me a curveball too with the quick tease and then the handsy foreplay, I let myself go." She blushed. I told you don't handle surprises well, I know over 200 ways to kill, but that isn't one of them."

He grinned now, playing with her hair, "If that's how I die, at least I died going out on top, or I guess that's on the bottom." Chuck was lost in her face which held with a loving smile. "I was thinking along the lines of, variety is the spice of sex life."

Sarah laughed. "I think I just need better conditioning with you, not being used to surprises puts me at a disadvantage when I don't expect them, let's finish the old-fashioned way." She was suddenly aware that her pussy was primed for his cock. Her voice turned suggestive. "Oh, and Chuck, I think you should take advantage of the fact that the nanotech in my temple also makes me a soundproof box." He grinned.

They quickly fell into place together, locking lips together as their arms and legs crossed together too, and he breached her, and they turned into one.

 _I'm good here, with Chuck I'm good anywhere._ It didn't take long for things to pick up, Sarah whispered in Chuck's ear, feeling desperation and longing. "I love you, Chuck, so much."

Chuck whispered gently in response. "I know." He teased her chin with his lips for several minutes.

Sarah responded anxiously. "No…I don't think you do, but I will explain after we're done, or try to as best I can." She couldn't steady her breathing, so she distracted herself by kissing his neck and running her tongue slowly down his body.

Chuck had been preoccupied pressing his lips along her lower chest, he returned to her face, they steadily moved faster together. "You save my life all the time, Sarah Walker, there's nothing about you that I need an explanation on as a spy, or as a person. Now me, there's nothing special about me, I'm just Chuck Bartowski…"

She could hear his member move steadily inside her, each thrust felt like its own focused orgasm. She whispered bluntly in her husband's ear. "Same song different tune, I'll show you how special you are!" She aggressively flipped their position, she was staring at him with a different kind of fire. Sarah curled her mouth dangerously near his ear. "I seem to remember telling you that I didn't want to hear anything in the vein of _I'm pathetic_ in your head again."

Chuck shrugged. "I can't help it, look at me and look at you, I get liking my personality and everything, but you look way better than me, like an angel... the thought is always in my head, but I've gotten a little better at being less pathetic or in denial...long way to go before, that happens. "

Sarah was blunt. That's why I have more fucking work to do getting thoughts out of your head! "

Chuck responded quietly. "Oh boy."

Now on top, she controlled the pace and did not waste any time in moving fast. Soon the bed was squeaking to match the frantic rhythm of their lovemaking.

 _What is wrong with me why do I always go pathetic, and why do I say it around one of only a few people who believe the exact opposite? A woman who married you after less than a year? The noise coming from my wife proves that I'm an idiot._

Chuck managed a verbal apology. "I didn't mean to get you angry."

Sarah responded heatedly, as the noise around them got even louder from the bed shaking so much. "I was never mad Chuck, just frustrated because you seem the most in denial that you, as a nerd got this girl when we're making love, and it is annoying." The pace became wild as she finished talking laboriously while scraping her nails into his chest as her hormones surged. "Since I met you…I've been trying… to reinforce the same fucking point… your looks and nerdiness are as much of a reason I fell for you as your modesty and selflessness!" She dug both hands in on either side of the bed and it gave one final noisy lurch as they both climaxed and together. Sarah let her body fall clumsily off her husband again.

Chuck gathered himself and spoke with satisfaction. "I don't know why I find it so hard to accept that I got the girl, but Sarah you are amazing and beautiful, you could have had any guy and you picked me."

Sarah laughed with an irritating grin. "Now you're getting it, I said I was going to fuck that stupid thought right out of your head, done. I still have something you need to hear about."

Chuck watched Sarah sit up looking lost in thought again. He was concerned. "It's not about my psyche is it?"

Sarah crawled over to him shaking her head. "It's about mine. I have my own kind of nagging psychological issues, even if you think you don't need to know, I need you to know."

Chuck nodded. "Okay…but just so you know, the last two hours has been incredible!" Sarah looked at Chuck with a satisfied grin, she was in total agreement.

VII

Chuck and Sarah got comfortable for the night. They hadn't been together long, but whenever they finished making love late at night, they never put their clothes back on, staying warm from each other's body heat.

Sarah laid upright with her legs on Chuck's lap, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder, she began quietly. "Chuck, do you remember our mini honeymoon on the beach in Malibu, the first time we slept together after we got married?"

Chuck had one arm around Sarah's back and the other against her legs, massaging both gently with his hands. He gave her a thoughtful obvious look. "Of course, I remember, it's impossible to forget."

She smiled broadly, clarifying as she continued." Do you remember what I told you about how I feel about you, about us?"

He nodded answering seriously. "You said more or less, you would do anything to keep me safe."

Sarah took his hand. "I said I would kill anyone if it keeps you safe."

Chuck guessed where she was going now. "So today, when you stopped my transfer…"

Sarah became painfully blunt. "I realized just how fragile I am, or rather how quickly my past consumes me when I feel you slipping away from me."

Chuck squeezed her gently, equally blunt. "You're okay Sarah."

Sarah continued somewhat anxiously, staring at their overlapped wedding rings. Her eyes held the same requiem from earlier that day. "I'm only okay, because of you Chuck, if anything happened to you…I try not to think about it, but it would be a little like a drug addict going through withdrawal."

Chuck was quizzical. "What do you mean?"

Sarah became quiet, it was hard to admit what she avoided most of her life. She looked in his eyes with a tense voice. "There's a darkness in me Chuck. I would like to say the CIA brought it out of me, but I think it sprouted with my father when I realized that he was causing other people's pain and suffering from his cons, but I helped him anyway." She sighed. "When my father got caught, the CIA found me, I only knew a chaotic life, so I accepted Graham's recruitment into the CIA and they turned roots of darkness into a fog, and then the fog eventually became my shadow, Graham's Wildcard Enforcer, I became unfriendly, unforgiving and unquestioning of my orders." She finished with a broken voice. "I became nothing, something to wind up and set loose, a tool. I was waiting for something to remind me that I was a little girl once, just looking to be happy." She squeezed Chuck's hand gently, a little recovered now. "That's when Budapest happened. Until Molly, I never understood the sentiment about babies being born without darkness, free of sin, before then, but I know now why they change people, Molly changed me and she is not even my biological daughter. She is my North Star, she gave me something to hope for again, hope for her and for myself. She smiled at her husband now. "My hope turned out to be you, Chuck."

Chuck was saddened and moved by her words. He gave a sympathetic response, absentmindedly stroking her unruly hair. "Sarah, you make yourself sound hopeless, you're not a bad person what you did leaving Molly with your mother until you can be there for her as her mother yourself proves that." He kissed her forehead. "I don't see how I could have been any kind of hope for you, I am dealing with my own kind of hopelessness, for years honestly."

Sarah gave him a loving smile. "That's because you don't realize how you affect people who are looking for hope, people like me." She continued awkwardly. "I don't mean to put you on a pedestal Chuck, but you have so much selflessness that it could give Jesus a serious run for his money."

Chuck smiled. "I'm flattered, it is not true but I'm flattered."

Sarah challenged him. "I'm not talking literally but you have similarities to him. You suffered unfairly, and you still sacrifice and suffer on behalf of other people. Most importantly, no matter how much you suffer you never let it affect how selfless you are. Maybe it's because I see the good of the world from a naturally low perspective, but my point is that you have an undying light inside you, Chuck." Sarah held his face with an emotionally blunt inflection. "No matter what you go through you are still that level of good."

Chuck was dismissive. "Sarah I'm just a regular guy."

Sarah nodded. "Yes, you are, but my big point here is that you inspire positive change in the people around you, you believe in people that have lost their way, or want to be better. Jesus did that too. If my darkness sprouted with my dad and formed in the CIA, any light I have sprouted when I rescued Molly and has formed from being with you, you are the only reason I feel like I can be anything more than a spy, that I want to be better."

Chuck was sympathetic. "Sarah, you don't give yourself enough credit."

She looked at him emotionally. "I know Chuck, but that's because I still have a dark shadow. Staying around you keeps that at bay and makes me a better version of myself. All of that, before I even realized I was in love with you, so the next time you don't think you're anything special remember what you've done for me." She touched the writing etched along the top of her chest smiling. "These words are in Latin, but they are a reminder for you as much as they are for me of how special you are, what...this, us...means to me."

Chuck ran his hand along the same on her back. He sounded emotionally quizzical as he muttered the translation. "Eternal light, Eternal savior. You really see me...us, that way?"

Sarah nodded tears falling silently as she locked eyes with him. "Yes Chuck, you save me every day, cutting through my darkness, even when I retreat into it you go after me, every time." Sarah finished sadly. "You told me you are afraid of your life never being normal again, the thing I'm afraid, terrified of, is losing you. If I lose you, the darkness I struggle to control could swallow me forever. I realized it when I almost let you go today, felt it when I shot those people." She was painfully honest now. "It scares me how much I depend on you because I was primed to depend on no one, I need you in a very selfish way, Chuck. I think I did what I did today to save myself from what my past made me, more than I did it to protect you." Sarah squeezed his hand in a vice grip now. "Chuck I can feel the worst parts of who I was made to be tainting who you've helped me become and I have no idea what to do about it. Agent Walker vs Sarah Bartowski; Sarah vs Sarah and you are the ping-pong ball."

Chuck squeezed her gently. "Sarah it doesn't matter."

She sighed, holding him with a passive look. "Stop it Chuck, stop showing me kindness I don't deserve. I'm just glad I had enough courage to have a real relationship with you because that thing under the cover stuff would have caused a lot of trouble for both of us."

Chuck spoke quietly, but with certainty. "I would have kept trying and trying, dealing with your mixed signals and mine even if it took years, or decades…win you over again, again and again; we would have still gotten married because no matter the rivers or roads I had to cross we would still be together."

Sarah's voice was weak with silent tears. His response had made her feel worse, not better. "How Chuck? I'm a deceiver, a killer, I use people. You should have been running from me, so why?"

Chuck kissed Sarah wiping tears from her face. "With you I'm whole. Love doesn't make sense, people don't logic their way into or out of love, it just is. Maybe I'm naïve, I love you Sarah Lisa Walker, now Bartowski. I always have." He kissed her deeply and passionately.

Sarah finally calmed down, she understood. Chuck's love was unconditional, if it wavered it would never be gone, no matter what. She moaned sharply as his fingers traveled slowly across her back and clit. "I love you so much, if I ever lose you, even for a moment, I would be that army of one to get you back." _The trail of bodies I would leave in my wake to rescue you scares me…_ She eventually drifted into a relaxed state of drowsiness. "Chuck, you are the best thing that ever happened to me." There was a shine in Sarah's eyes as they closed.

Chuck kissed her gently on the lips before shifting to a flat position with her laying against him in a light sleep under the covers. He was quiet. "You'll have a normal life someday too Sarah, you'll see. Even if this never ends, I can be happy anywhere I'm stuck, as long as I'm with you."

Sarah whispered back almost completely overcome by sleep now. "One mission at a time Chuck…"

VIII

That morning deep in the woods a man had just finished hours' worth of hacking, his target a series of lists and schematics for suspected Fulcrum facilities, all sent to him By Bryce Larkin, he was amused, only Larkin could have gotten this information by force and escaped unscathed. Every one of them had an Intersect room but it was empty. Of course, it was, they didn't have the 2.0 and they wanted it badly. It was Stephen Bartowski's greatest creation after his children of course, but he would worry about that later right now he needed to be Orion and contact Chuck, about what Fulcrum was planning, something that not even the legit government knew about but then Orion had always been ahead of everyone, that was true 20 years ago and still true today…the chest game was just starting and he was going to make sure that Chuck was in a position to win, though it was clear Sarah Walker and a few others were already doing that. She'd met him without even knowing his true alias or identity, by chance just like his son.

Temporarily in Hungary of all places, he'd been trying to pick up Mary's cold trail (separate issue) followed unknowingly false bread crumbs all the way to Budapest and happened to inadvertently pick up CIA chatter...something worth millions to be acquired. One thing led to another and he discovered the existence of Fulcrum, and that they were expecting to take control of the money in the disguise of the legit CIA, but Walker took matters into her own hands. The irony was that Stephen's recklessness in chasing after Mary was the only reason Walker discovered that someone else had been in Budapest. What he'd blundered with from his haste was leaving an open channel while hacking into her agency GPS, and a radio frequency that showed up a little while later, full of chaotic gunfire and other secondary noises he couldn't hear accurately. He went to the manor from his hideout, after the carnage because the magnitude of it seemed like Frost, like her reputation. He came back disappointed. She was already there, assuming it was Ryker, and thankfully she didn't shoot Stephen on sight. He falsely introduced himself as Scott, though admitted he was a bioengineer, in a poor hideout. Quickly she asked if he knew of a way for her to get out of the country without being tracked, she was running from someone. He realized that Walker was carrying a baby strapped to her chest, and on her hip a monitor. The noise he'd picked up earlier made much more sense. He studied her face, she seemed jarred, anxious, unfulfilled by working for the CIA, not unlike himself just before he quit 20 years earlier. Stephen saw darkness like Frost in her too, but the baby girl strapped to her body showed something savable in her too. He'd intended to implant the nanotechnology in his own head, having spent time in the military as a surgical medic, but she clearly needed it more than him. It took several hours, until early evening. The baby—Molly was her name—never left Walker's chest even as she laid down on a makeshift table, during the procedure. Molly gave a slight fuss but seemed to have been largely cried out after being surrounded by the hostile noise of gunfire. Stephen explained the nanotechnology's functionality, Walker thanked him and was gone.

A whirlwind had happened since then, including getting in touch with Bryce again, and the dominos that would come shortly after, including Chuck and the first stable Intersect Stephen, designed. Bryce told him minor details recently, that Walker was Chuck's cover significant other though he seemed unsure of what their state was, real or otherwise, If Walker was as Stephen thought when they met by accident in Budapest, she would take matters into her own hands again for Chuck. Stephen had spent the last 20 years doing things that governments were afraid to do, and now Larkin had dragged his son into government affairs surrounding his unknown birthright. Orion finished his drink and turned his chair back to the computer, it was time to make himself known to the central piece on the board.

* * *

A/N 2: A lot to say for a long chapter. The idea is that Fulcrum is bigger and has been operating for quite a while before cannon. I think Harry Tang's recruitment as eyes and ears would compromise the Buy More and Chuck's safety in the sense that others could be used in much the same way, and Beckman and Graham would want to weed out a Fulcrum infection since the Buy More functions as an undercover base, leading to events as I wrote them. I wanted some flexibility with the plot, but I have a general idea of where the story will go now. The rest of the chapter was much more personal. The action comes next!

Some notes and info. The Kernel of a computer is the bridge that connects the hardware to the operating system and its software applications, in Windows, this could be considered the registry, which is why messing with the registry without knowing what you're doing can crash the entire system. I thought Chuck deserved a cooler hacker nickname so that's what I picked. Grey hat hackers are just as the name implies, neither malicious nor ethical. Chuck and Stephen fall into this category. Binary is another counting system consisting of 0s and 1s, it is the most basic form of computer language. What we read or use on any computer is simply translated from this into human language, even the UEFI firmware, and OS. Any computer is always processing and storing info in binary. That's why when older computers crash to a blue screen (modern systems use error messages and stop codes so users can more easily identify the reason for system failures) it comes as long strings of 0s and 1s. As you read the chapter, binary is convertible between other number systems and even the American alphabet, there are apps for that, which I used to create the message you saw! I did familiarize myself with how to convert (decimal to binary I was already familiar with) it to letters. I am a tech nerd and make a point to read about things that I write into any of my stories. If you already knew about these things, then they make sense to you and if you didn't then you learned something new. Within the world of technology, I am already quite knowledgeable, mainly self-taught.

Now, for the bad news, I start my final semester of college on Monday. I almost have my (AAB) degree in IT programming and development. I can't promise updates with any real certainty, but I will be writing if I have pockets of free time so, at the very least, you'll get more by the holiday season and it won't be a year, I hope lol. I have another CHUCK story in limbo, but I am going to focus on this one for now. Plus, I have stories for other stuff that I like that I am working on already, so updates are indefinite, but know I am again working on this story!


End file.
